Written In Fine Irk
by HyperSpooches58
Summary: Invader Zim is dead, killed personally by the Tallest not so many years ago. No-one tries to remember him, and it's strictly frowned upon if his name is even said publicly. So what happens when a young Irken Writer decides to Ghost Write for Zim? Will the Tallest allow her or will she have to find her own way? Lots of drama. Updated Tuesdays.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

I see not many people are enjoying my first fanfic, Total Black-Out Invader Zim Edition, so I'm just going to start this one. I have been planning this for a month now and I think I'm ready for it to be open to the public. I really hope that you will like it and well, as everyone says on here, Read and Review... I think that's what R&R means: P Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Invader Zim, if I did, Lord knows how many new episodes I would be throwing at you. Invader Zim belongs to Nickelodeon.

Just to warn you, this first chapter is sort of an introduction that explains certain stuff, for those who are just getting in Invader Zim, if you don't like reading stuff you already know then go ahead and go straight to Chapter 2 (if it us up).

Enjoy

* * *

(Unknown's POV)

Far beyond the reaches of outer space is a planet named Irk, home of the Irkens, well at least to the few who weren't Invaders or Elites. Beings of supreme knowledge of technology, Irkens used this as an advantage over other planets near and far.

Forgive me for reflecting too much but you must read this to understand. The droning will end briefly.

Anyways, Irkens were born and raised as militaristic, snack-devouring, greedy dookie-bags that only took over innocent planets for the most stupid of reasons. The Irkens who took up these posts were called Invaders as mentioned in the first paragraph. The name explains all, they are given a planet to invade and conquer, and that's it right? All they wanted was more power like most races? (Cough. Humans. Cough) Wrong. They weren't in for the power, no, something more idiotic, just for the joy of seeing the people bow to them at their mercy. Then the once useful planet would be blown-up and made into an intergalactic mall planet or a parking-structure/

Disgusting, huh? Keep reading.

Can you guess what races of aliens choose their leaders by their height and not their leadership skills? If you said Irken, spot on smart one. No sarcasm intended. The Tallest were the Irkens' leaders, based on height but over-looked on their absolute stupidity. The Tallest that caused the War were, Red and Purple. The Red one stupid, the Purple one; exceptionally stupid. Not to mention distracted. Very distracted. Half of the time they just ate junk food and sat in chairs as their workers piloted the Massive, their ship that they didn't even build. When they did regard their Invaders, risking life and limb for their respect, it was for meaningless puppet shows and RARELY on conquering status.

It's about time I tell you that this is being written by an Irken herself. Yes, I am a she, my name is - well I'll keep that secret. For now.

Before I continue I have to warn you if you think any of this is ringing a silent warning bell then stop reading immediately you are now in danger and should never utter 'alien' or 'irk' again. But if this all seems like SyFi crap to you, good, read on.

Enjoy…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

Thanks to those who are continuing or starting to read this. I hope you like it. R&R

"Excuse me, can you repeat that again young lady?" my boss, Miss Gili, repeated a squinty eye staring at me with golden accents. Other than her PAK and typical Irken writer uniform she looked barely like an Irken, still like an alien, but a different race. Her wavy, short antennae, bright yellow-gold eyes, and straight teeth made her look more human than anything.

"I said, I would like to do a book about the Former Invader Zim." I answered back, bored, for about the fifth time.

Hey eyes seemingly darted but she maintained a smile nonetheless.

"Dear, you do remember what we discussed about saying _his _name around here."

I rolled my eyes but returned politely, "Yes I know about Rule 13457 Code 97683 Subject: mention of Zim's name to be strictly frowned upon and be dealt with by consequences. But Ms. Gili, it's just not right how they treat someone who is long gone. It's not right. And I think Zim's name should be revived in a more appreciative tone!" Many others around me gasped under their breath but I ignored them, I knew I was right.

"Oh. My dear, -. I really do love your strong sense of justice, but among these grounds, Zim is and always will be a menace. Dead or alive. I'm sorry, but that's how it is. And you can't change it. Do you understand?" her bony palm folded into mine.

Sighing I replied, pressing firmly to her hand, "I don't ma'am. And I'm _going_ to do this, permission or not."

I shot straight up and stormed out ignoring the mutters behind me. Glancing back briefly before pushing open the large glass doors to the writer's headquarters I saw Miss Gili, her golden ocular implants lowered a shade as she watched me go, sadly. Feeling angry at myself suddenly, I flung the doors open and slammed them shut, tears welling up in my eyes, "Oh dear God, help Irk."

I sat at my desk in my house staring at a family photo, my dad, Ex-Invader John, my mom a maid/worker for the Tallests, my sisters Angiela, worked for the Irken Forensics Association as a class one graduate, and Amanda the rebellious but sweet house mom for a newborn smeet, Malikai with his father, Tavares, a technician who boarded the Massive every random now and then for work that paid well enough to support his family. And there I was a writer/artist… but mostly… a secret defect.

Ever since smeethood I had wanted to be either one, writer or artist of course. My friend's, who came rare but when they did, came loyal and true to me, said my drawings were outstanding and close to exactly like the original artists. I'm not at all good at realistic, but sure as heck good at cartoon styles. Then came my writing abilities, my family embraced my vivid imagination and my friends shrugged it off as a childish phase. I don't mind though, after 13 years I'm use to the abuse from my fellow academates. It took way too many lies, way too many lies, way too many lost friendships, way too many broken hearts, way too many _heartless _relationships that seemed to be perfect but drove at me like a knife, leaving scars that I was aware would last a lifetime.

I growled, slapping the frame off my picture and sketch scattered desk involuntarily. As soon as I realized what I had done I picked up the photo and placed it back in place. I had to calm down and soon before Dad returns home from work. I don't like worrying my father. He already does so much for me and at my current middle academy I had learned how to mask my feelings in my voice in forensics. Not science forensics, but acting out books and poetry forensics. I had a great teacher; she was very firm, truthful, and enjoyable at the same time and made me feel like I was worth something on this God-forsaken planet.

Anyways… Dad came home shortly after with Mom.

"Hey, -." He smiled as we embraced, I could smell his strong and confident aroma.

"Hey, daddy." I replied hoping he would never let me go, in his arms I felt safe, like nothing would happen to me. Then I realized my word choice, no Irken was to call their parental units anything other than, Mother unit and Father Unit. I don't care though; my family isn't like other Irkens. And I completely accept and encourage that.

The next morning I was woken up by dad, it was Sunday, time for Studies. But to me and my family Studies, was more than what it sounded like, it was sooo much more.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: This story will start having spiritual references along the way, but if you're a real Invader Zim fan I'd believe you wouldn't mind.

Every Irken is born as a mindless smeet with a gray and pink PAK as life support. Then they are taken up and given all Irken memory, a personality, and a cause.

I can't help but feel sorry for the little smeets, not because all their life will be filled with nothing but the lust for invading and conquering. No, partially that, but not just that. It's just the fact they were raised to obey the Tallest as the highest figure in the universe. When the real one they should be taught about is the real highest figure, God. He created my planet and beyond. Carefully giving us each a purpose, not like their cold unfeeling robot arm.

"What was with you yesterday?" blue-eyed, Lac, my best friend since academy year 6. Her short antennae fell to her cheekbones and curved into an artistic snowflake like structure. She wore the typical writer uniform as everybody else, except with shiny accessories attached to the tip of her antennae and around her neck. They were heard to originate from Earth, Former Invader Zim's old planet. Now the jingly assets clanked noisily against her chest.

"What are you talking about?" I shrugged it off, knowing she what she was talking about but pretending not to.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, the incident with… _Zim_." She hushed the last word as if it was too fragile to be spoken in a normal tone.

I threw my hands up in the air, "Oh for crying out loud! There should be no problem for writing a book about a former invader!"

She grabbed my arms and pushed them down, her cheeks turning a shade greener, "Keep it down, people are starting to forget about it."

My eyes filled with venom at the words, "Yeah! Who cares! Zim! ZImmy! Zim! Zim!" people started to gasp again; some screamed and covered their antennae. I couldn't stop myself now. I was too into it.

"I _**love **_Invader Zim!"

The things that followed happened way too fast for it to be comprehended. Everyone around me screamed or gasped wildly as they had been but louder. And suddenly two security guards were towering before me, and then I found myself in the back of a police voot. Then an office. And finally a white room, chilly and creepy as heck.

The door swung open and a sad-faced Ms. Gili looked at me.

"Oh… my. My. My. My." She shook her head at me, "I never thought you would end up here."

"By the way where is here?" I asked innocently.

"Juvenile Defect Rehabilitation." She sighed.

My blood ran cold; this was Zim's last resting place. I looked at the cell number and to my ironic surprise; it was precisely Zim's old cell number. My eyes shifted over to the snickering guard, he had caught on before I had apparently.

"Still _love _Zim, defect?" he laughed.

"It has come to my attention you just violated Rule 13457 Code 97683 Subject: mention of Zim's name to be strictly frowned upon and be dealt with by consequences." I spat back smirking.

"Yeah, well so did you, _**6**_ times." This sent him howling again and I growled in resent, turning back to my boss.

"When will I be released?" I breathed, still irritated with the guard's sniveling.

"Hopefully in about an hour." Ms. Gili smiled, but it wavered back into a frown.

"Well… this is gonna be the longest hour of my life." I sighed and kicked a piece of broken restraints. Then I realized in horror that it was stained in blood. And not Irken blood.

_~"Zim! Zim! No please! You can't do this you sick monsters!" a voice called out miserably as large, wide, frightened magenta eyes, ringed in darkness from angry resistant tears, watched the pleader like a sad, silent good-bye._

"_Discard of him." Tallest Red commanded not batting an eye as two guards that held the pleader in hand-cuffs hacked at him mercilessly. ~_

"Hey you! Yeah you! I'm talking to you!"

I blinked unknowingly at the guard in front of me.

Ever had an out of body experience? I just did.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

If you see something like this - '-' then it's supposed to take the place of "Unknown's" name, as said in chapter 1 I wont be revealing her name till later in the story. Until then R&R.

Enjoy.

I was dragged down a large corrider, being pulled around like a dog on a leash through several doors and finally into the bright openess of Irk.

"It's all yours now." I glared at my handlers as they regarded me like trash.

Before me stood none other than the Tallest themselves.

"Ah. My Tallest. Taller than ever I see." a lick of sarcasm in my voice, they didn't seem to notice or care.

"Writer -, we have read your work and must I say, outstanding penmanship." Red smiled at me, I knew they were just talking crap.

"Thank you my Tallest, it's an _honor_ to hear that from _you_." I'd rather of heard it from a real leader.

"Yes, yes, now, you do know why we're _really_ here right?" Red nodded as his tone switched to serious, almost scary serious.

My knees buckled for a second upon his sudden change of character but I used it to my advantage as a nervous sway.

"No my Sirs. I have no idea." I tried my best innocent voice, _maybe they'll fall for it_.

"Really? No the slightest of an idea why we're here?" Purple asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"No, Sir." I shook my head slowly for effect.

"Quit the act smeet. We know you know." Red interrupted his eyes narrowing on me.

Crud.

"Yes, I do know, my Tallest." my voice was nonchalont and uncaring.

"Good, makes this the more easier." Red went into my face as he bent down dramatically.

I wanted to hiss at them but I know the concenquences for messing with the Tallest, and I _don't_ feel like dying today.

"What do you want?" I asked, shoulders tensed but voice normal.

"We want to know why such a smart girl like yourself would be so _**stupid**_ enough to break Rule 13457 Code 97683 Subject: men-"

"Mention of Zim's name to be strictly frowned upon." Yeah.. tell me something I don't know.

"Very good memory,-. Now answer the question." Red began to get bugged by my snideness, I could tell.

"Former Invader Zim's story intruiges me, Sirs. Is there a problem with saluting a former Invader who risked life and limb to show their utmost respect towards you?" my glare was snowy compared to Red and Purple's **icy **ones they shot back.

"He mocked us, -." Red started not even blinking as his glare hardened so hard that any further it would be discribed as an angry squint.

"Yeah! He destroyed our way of life forever!" Purple added, glare indentical to Red's.

"He _**saved**_ this doomed place!"

Who said that? Oh, whoever they were was in big trouble.. Wait. Why are the Tallest all of the sudden angered faces shocked and horrified in my direction.

Then...

It hit me.

**I **had said it.

End note

Hey, sorry it's so small of a chapter, I promise the next chapter will be alive and FULL of goo! STORY GOO! R&R :)


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

Big, big, thanks to my very first reviewer 'ngrey651', dude you're like that one thing that still has be inspired to continue this. :) Without you this would probably be dropped in under a week. But you, wonderful person, still have me writing. HERE'S A BROWNIE FOR YOUR GOOD WORK SOLDIER!

Anyways, I promised a long chapter and here it is!

Enjoy

* * *

Being escorted into the Massive would've been any Irken's dream, but right now wasn't the time for sight-seeing as I was thrown into a room, simple and plain with a small table and couch.

"The Tallest will be with you again shortly." barked a heavily armed guard.

I rolled my eyes and huffed, angrily. Why did everyone overreact to me saying Former Invader Zim's name? All it was was just a name, it couldn't do any real damage. So why the big fuss?

Before I could even look up the Tallest stood before me again after the brief swish of a door opening.

"What the _heck_ makes you think you can go around saying Zim helped us without punishment?" Red snapped first.

"I never said anything about-"

"Silence!"

I grumbled then looked up at them.

"You-you think you can just _go about_ Irk proclaiming Zim's name like some... _**hero**_?" Red yanked at my collar which startled me.

"Well he was." I mutter under my breath.

"**WHAT **did you **SAY**?" both Tallests looked absolutely murderous.

"I said..." I caught myself quickly and eased my altogether composure, "That my Tallest are the real hero..."

"That's what I thought, defect!" Purple snarled.

"I am _**NOT **_a defect." I proclaim arms folded to my chest.

"Not a defect? Oh then what do you prefer? Crazy, lunatic, idiot, moron, your _father_..." Red smirked at me knowing he pulled a string, what he didn't know was that it was the _**wrong **_one to pull.

"You **DO NOT**, I repeat _**DO NOT**_, _**EVER**_ talk about my father you lowlife scumbag excuses of leaders! You may be tall but you're dumb as_ heck! _I bet, Zim would've easily took over your pitiful place if you hadn't **KILLED** him!"

There was a rain, no _storm_... no _**hurricane **_of different exotic words in so many different languages that my head spun and I felt the urge to throw-up it was so foul.

The blushing, dark green faced Tallest that hovered over me suddenly shouted out an uncompromisable command that the guards locked eyes with each other before guessing on what their leaders had just said.

"Go! You _idiots_! Go!"

I was grabbed by the wrists and dragged, again, by two higher level guards into an elevator, too blinded by adrenaline and fear I didn't notice what floor we stopped at but I could've sworn it was the very bottom of the ship because this place was filled with smells and cold air. I shivered violently as I was thrown into a cell, even more cold than before. Then I noticed what this place was, a gassed prison, they used a special type of gas that turned the air cold and stale as to confuse the PAK and temporarily shut it down. Sort of like a form comatose, to humans. It wouldn't take long for me soon to be a victim of it's strong unforgiving drowsy grip if I didn't get out soon. The guards waved, stamped something on my forehead and the cell, before they left cackling until unheard.

So this place wasn't heavily guarded-eh?

This was too easy, I thought suspiciously, _too _easy. I could just hack at the bars till they gave away, which didn't look too hard to accomplish seeing the state they were already in.

I landed my first blow and instantly felt a shock wave of pain then drowsiness clasp at me, double crud, the gas was activated by hostile movement.

So instead I sat huddled in a corner, knees to my chest as I watched my cellmates in their deep sleep, basically in a gas-induced coma. I wondered what it felt like to be in their position. Was it like taking a nap? Did they have dreams, nightmares? Or was there just never ending darkness?

My thoughts were again interrupted upon the entrance of, you guessed it the-wait... these people weren't the Tallest. I stared at them interestingly, they seemed determined as they looked around the room with squinted eyes. They were Irken of course but different kind.

"Hybrids..." I mouthed but apparently that was enough for them to notice me. I shrunk back.

"There you are." they seemed more relieved than anything like they had just found a long lost family member.

"Uh, do I know you?" I blinked, at her at least it looked at talked like a her.

"No, but you will." she smirked, then she reached behind her back and fetched a small blaster-gun, aiming perfectly, she hit her wanted target, the gas processor.

Almost immediately I felt warm and alive again but still numb.

A three-fingered hand stuck out to me. I looked at it hesitantly and finally allowed it to help pull me up from behind the bars.

"Thanks." I murmured.

"Don't mention it." she nodded to her four comrades. Two more girls and two boys who seemed to read her mind as they quickly unlocked my cell door, the shortest of the bunch, seemingly a boy, helped me out smiling, I smiled back.

"Why did you help me out?" I asked the girl Irken Hybrid.

"That reason will be discussed on the trip. Quickly, before those fools find out what happened down here!" her gray eyes sparking with determination for a second.

"Trip?" but before I could protest I was lead to a large Voot Runner Deluxe, I only dreamed of being in one of those, they were amazingly roomy and house up to ten Irken's in it., "Is this where you-"

"Live? Yes. Good observation." she nodded, "Forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself, my name's Riven. If you're wondering, yes, we can read minds."

"Well that figures." I shrugged, "So, to the question at hand, why did you save me?"

"Hmph. Well I suppose we could tell you." Riven swiveled around to eye the red-eyed, scarred, mean-looking man Hybrid behind her.

He cleared his throat before speaking in a smooth tone, "We congratulate you on your courage to write about such an under graded invader as Zim. In fact we are so overjoyed for you that we will help you on achieving this goal."

"How did you-?" Oh right, if they could read minds I'm pretty sure they got that reading whenever he passed an Irken, the news spread as fast as wildfire. That would b enough information on me to know about that. What with everybody going wild about it.

"You catch on quickly." he smirked a zipper-toothed grin.

"Yeah, thanks." I roll my eyes playfully, "But that partly tells me, what else? Where are we going?"

"Sigh, so many questions, so little time to explain it all." he laughed slightly.

"We still have time." I raised an eyebrow at him, since when was where are we going such a hard question to ask?

"Are you aware of the name Dib Membrane?" he asked, his red eyes dull.

"No. Who's he?" I shook my head, I knew what Dib meant, it was short for a word meaning annoying, "But I have a feeling he's a nuisance."

"No, no, no. Not in your position." the Irken Hybrid shook his head and typed in some stuff on a touch-screen large keyboard. Suddenly the monitor alighted with several pictures of a raven-haired, round glasses wearing, kid.

"Is that him?" I asked.

"Indeed." he turned to me and seemed to stare straight through me, "He's _very _vital to your mission."

Mission? Now he was talking like the Tallest, " Can we call it anything other than a mission?"

"Oh yes, sorry. Your _goal_."

"Why is he so important? I mean yeah, he's human, but there's billions of humans on Earth, why's _he _so special?" I touched the monitor my hand gliding across a picture that looked torn in half. He seemed to be arm-hugging someone, he looked ultimately happy, his grin was ear-to-ear and he had a goofy facial expression.

"Because." he snapped the computer off causing the picture to disappear from my eyes, "He had Zim's most interaction when he was alive. And if you want to ghost write then he's your best bet. If that fails he has a younger sister, Gazlyn Membrane, but she's a tough book to crack open." he gave me the same stare as before.

I nodded knowing the absolute fragility of this goal I had. I had to befriend the kid. The human. Breaking another Irken law. Irken's are never supposed to befriend or show emotions with any other planet's inhabitant.

But I'm use to breaking Irken rule by now. I had broken Rule 13457 Code 97683 Subject:'you know what' over 10 times in the past day.

"Incoming planet ahead." the computer announced.

"You want to see the planet from this veiw?" he offered.

"Sure." I said and followed him to the very beginning of the ship.. the sight.. it was... it was.. _breathtaking_. Beautiful blue splotched covered it disconnecting the green splotches as wispy white... fluffy.. _things_ floated and circled around it as the planet ever so slightly revolved itself.

"Wow." was all I could muster.

"Yes, I know, beautiful right?" the red-eyed Hybrid chuckled.

I nodded, still staring at the large planet as we came closer into it's atmosphere.

"Entering Planet Earth's atmosphere, exosphere, thermosphere, mesosphere, stratosphere, troposphere... Warning: Heating Levels Rising. Shall I Turn On The Engine Cooler, Quein?" the computer listed the atmospheres as the heat was indeed rising.

"Yes, please." Quein said.

"Your name's Quein?" In asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" he answered rising an imaginary eyebrow.

"It's a cool name." I shrugged.

"Thanks... what's yours?" he turned to face me.

"En-"

"Proximity warning: Shall We Land?" the computer cut me off.

"Yes, but wait, state the town first." Quein commanded.

I wandered over to a side window and my eyes screamed while my jaw dropped to the floor in absolute utter shock, "No need to."

"What? What are you talking about?" he then followed my gaze, "Oh. My. God."

Both Hybrid and Irken eyes locked on a certain green house, with spooky magenta tinted trapezoidal windows and a obvious cavity that could be opened up on the roof. Several lawn gnomes and other decorations appeared.

"We're here." Riven announced, normally everyone would have jumped out of their skins at her sudden appearance, but everyone's eyes were settled on none other than Former Invader Zim's Earth Base.

End note

Cliiiifffhanger! Reveiw and Read and I'll continue! Well actually either way I'm still gonna continue! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

This chapter may be medium sized, because it may end in a terrifying cliffhanger of confusion. :D 'Cause I'm evil like that. Until further due..

Thanks to my awesome reviewers! You guys rock!

Enjoy

* * *

"Ready To Land, Sirs and Ma'am s?" the computer spoke up breaking the silence.

Mesmerized Quein replied, "Yes, Thank you Computer."

Riven had her fists clenched, her claws digging deep into her palm but she didn't notice.

A small hand tugged at her short shirt-dress, "Riven. I-Is that Zim's base?" a chocolate brown eyed smeet looked up at her.

She gulped, "Yep."

"Are we going inside?" the smeet asked still holding the fabric in his hand.

"_We _are but," she pointed to an older looking smeet and then back to him, "you two arent. It could be dangerous. We don't know if the security alerts are off or not and Zim was known to be ruthless."

I gave her a look, did she just say ruthless, I thought this group liked Zim...

"I _do_ like Zim, -. I'm just stating a fact. He was ruthless. I'm not saying that he is." Riven sternly corrected me.

MAN! I CANNOT think about anything around these people! It's just like saying it out loud!

"Yeah, if you've got something to say around us, you'd better just cough it up." Riven laughed.

"But Riven," the purple eyed girl Hybrid got to her knees, "I've always wanted to see how his base looked like! Remember! That's the only reason I agreed to the trip, that I get to see his base!"

"Enough, Xena! I told you no! It's too dangerous for a smeet like you!" Riven hissed.

"But I'm NOT a smeet, Ven! I'm 10 years old!" Xena continued to beg.

"And you're _acting _like a 5-year-old." Riven scorned her.

What was this? Was I in the middle of a sibling 'who's older' fight?

"No, Xena is not my sister officially, but I consider her one." Riven sighed glancing my way again.

I looked Xena, her purple eyes were arched in a pleading look, she looked desperate.

"Riven.. if I may, can you please reconsider not taking Xena with us. I mean if something does happen doesn't more mean the better!" I tried, eying the now wildly smiling girl.

"Oh no... double-teamed." Riven laughed with a throaty groan underneath.

"You guys worked so fast together when you rescued me!" I continued, giving her a large grin.

"Oh.. alright." Riven looked at Xena who jumped in the air screaming, "Victory! Victory for Xena!"

"ONLY if you behave, this a very serious matter. We must investigate the base carefully-"

Suddenly a loud alarm blared as red sirens flashed.

Quein and the little boy smeet came running and puffing over to us, "Riven! Quickly! We have to go now!" Quein slurred out.

"What! Why?" Riven shrieked her anntenae rasied in alarm.

"Mom and Dad are in trouble! The teams! Red and Purple found our secret hide-out! WE NEED TO MOVE** NOW**!" Quein shook her.

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked as we all ran to a small computer room where a transmission was playing over and over again.

"-You need to get here right away! The Tallests! They found us! They took your Mom! HURRY!-"

Quein turned to me and grabbed my shoulders, "Are. You. Absolutely and 100% ready?"

"I-I am." I squeeked.

"Are you telling the truth?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"You'll be okay, you have us. Whenever something arises just call for me and we'll be there." he hugged me suddenly, I folded my arms around his back too, feeling over his smooth PAK which had a unique design with a green zig-zag.

He let go of me, "Good luck... En.."

I couldnt help but laugh, "My name's not En it's End-"

"QUEIN HURRY!" Riven shouted.

"I'm sorry. Some other time." he held out a digital journal pad and a pen along with a small box.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Don't ask. You'll figure it out soon."

The engines started as my anntenae waved around at the sudden gust of wind.

"Goodbye." I waved.

"Later." he waved back before the hatch closed and the large voot lifted into the skys, before disappearing possibly forever from my sight.

It took a couple of minutes before everything flooded into my mind.

_I'm on Earth.._

_I'm on Earth.._

_I'm. On. EARTH..._

_Zim lived here.._

_This-this odd green house..._

_This was his base..._

_I'm about to go inside a dead Invader's base.._

_I'm. ABOUT. To GO. Into a DEAD invader's...BASE..._

I gulped then managed to move my legs toward the walkway up to the men's door entrance. As if it was a preserved artifact I pawed the rough surface until I reached the doorknob. I tugged at it and turned it slowly as if I was opening the door to some mysterious world. The door creaked from being opened after years of wear and tear, not to mention a couple of years of never being used again. Suddenly frightened I remained my slow pace as the door opened widly, finally finished with a soft thud on the wall behind. It was dark, very dark, I could barely see anything, and with it being night the moonlight did little to illuminate anything. I clutched the wall next to me, swatching frantically around for a..a.. Finally my three-fingered hand found the thing I was looking for and it was like something straight from a movie, one by one lights flickered on, shedding some shine on the _living room_ I now stood in. A pink couch, a tv, a picture frame, and further back looked like something like a kitchen, with a trash-can, fridge, sink, table, and some chairs. But the oddest part was the freaky large toilet in the corner. Wow.. talk about lack of space. In the other corner was a door.

I breathed for the first time upon arrival on this planet as I took in my new home, where I would live on Earth collecting data and memory from the Dib kid. Well I shouldnt say kid, because he looks about my age. I shuffled over to the fridge opening it and finding it wasn't a fridge at all but a kind of secret entrance. I looked down into the black abyss and shuddered closing the door. Then I opened the trash can to see if anything interesting had been thrown away. But to my surprise this also turned out to be a weird opening. How did Zim live here? Did he store food and supplies in that... _place _down there? I'm curious but I _don't _have a death wish. Perhaps after some setting up maybe tomorrow I would explore down there.

I lowered my exhausted head on the plushy sofa.

_**Squuueeeek!**_

"**AHHHHH!**"

I sprung from the sofa, what the heck was that noise?

Carefully I slid back over to the pink furniture and repeated my action.

_**Squeeek!**_

Hm.. how strange.

I did it again, softly this time.

_**Sqqueek!**_

Something snapped in my mind as I flipped a sofa coushin over, revealing a rubber toy pig. I picked up the squeeky object and proceeded to clench it in my fist as it let out another squeal.

"What would a rubber toy pig be doing under the sofa coushin?" I asked myself.

Weird house, indeed,

FIrst the entrances now rubber piggies under sofas, what was next?

To clear my head I switched on the TV and I almost jumped out of my skin when a creepy as heck cross-eyed monkey came on the screen.

WHAT WAS WITH THIS PLACE?

I turned off the television instantly and climbed onto the sofa, breifly in a fetal position. I despise silent. And so I despised this house, no-one to talk to, all by my lonesome, not even a computer or something to make conversation with.

I spent my first night in that old base drawing on my pad and thinking about my family.

My family... they would be worried sick..

Maybe I should call...

Or maybe not.

I'm old enough to take care of myself. Plus, if I did call Dad would probably be fuming.

~~~~~!

The next morning I awoke with my eyes being intruded by some sort of heat and light. Opening them I noticed what the intruder of my sleep was, the Earth sun's rays peeking through the windows.

Then I noticed what I had done, slept... Irken's never needed sleep their PAK held all the energy they needed to keep going, not only that but I was hungry... Irkens barely starved also because of said energy.

Wait...was I imagining stuff or did I just hear a noise coming from below me?

No.. no. There is no noise.. of course I'm just imagining.

But I wasn't imagining I was hungry, my squeedly-spooch did a flop which caused me to collapse on the couch again in pain. I had to find something to eat. Then I remembered the box Quein had gaven me, he said I would see what it would do soon. Soon was _now. _I pushed the button on top of it and it jumped out my hand and unfolded on the floor into a Voot. I CANT EAT A VOOT. I squinted through the pink-tinted windsheild as boxes came into veiw I read one of the labels... FOOD! I dashed to the Voot opened the hatch and unloaded my bounty, box by box. Thank you Quein I smiled to the sky. Mostly, Thank you God.

Then the noise came again, it sounded like footfall... BELOW me.

I froze in place, scared of the unknown. It _wasn't _my imagination... it was real.. and it was coming closer... I panicked and jumped intot he Voot hiding behind the control panel.

The footfall ceased when the door in the corner swung.

All I saw was bright deep-blue eyes staring at me then it let out an ear-peircing scream.

"GIIIIIIIIIIIR!"

WHAT? GIR'S DEAD!

The blue-eyed pale creature smoothed back it's black anntenea, "Wait... you-you're Irken..."

"YOU'RE DEAD!" I screamed then blackness surrounded me...

End note

Clifffhannger.. :) Cuz I love yall.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note

Here comes the interesting, confusing, part. :D Also it doubles as a SONG-CHAPTER!

The song is, Lions! by Lights

Enjoy

* * *

_**Give me a disaster **_

_The pride-filled little Irken glowered at the rising flames around him, these were his flames!_

_**Give me emergency**_

_The human shrieked as his enemy was consumed in the fire. Magenta eyes almost eerily turning red like the color._

_**Stand me at the head of the crusade**_

_Zim felt the pain the fire brought him, but laughed at it, no other pain was worse than the one he just felt! Betrayed! Hated! By his own kind!_

_**Without a rememdy**_

_Dib tried his best to coax the maddened alien when he first appeared at his front door step muttering something he couldn't understand at all._

_**Show me to the shipwreck**_

_Hazel eyes dilated as he was brought to the horrifying scene then Zim, his life-long proclaimed enemy jumped into the deathly flames. _

_**Show me how your bones shake**_

_Dib trembled, what was this feeling? He felt sorrow and guilt build up in him as Zim danced a painful dance around him._

_"HOW DOES THIS MAKE YOU FEEL HUMAN? HUH! DO YOU ENJOY THIS PITIFUL SIGHT? SEEING YOUR ENEMY BURN INTO A CHARCOAL BLACK FROM YOUR PLANET'S OWN SOURCES!" _

_**And when I'm at the edge of sorrow's blade**_

_"ANSWER ME! ANSWER ZIM!" Tears came falling out of Dib's eyes uncontrollably. He was crying for his greatest enemy._

_Zim let out another howl of deep agony._

_Dib let another fit of sobbing roll out of his mouth as tears fell mercilesly to the ashened ground._

_**Show me how a heart breaks**_

_And his heart did break, for Zim, who was flailing around in the bright lights. _

_"I HAVE NOW SUCCUMBED TO SUCH A LOW LEVEL AS TO BURN MY OWN BASE AND MYSELF IN A WONDERFUL SHOWCASE! HOW DOESNT THIS MAKE YOU SMILE! YOU HATE ME! YOU HATE ME! YOU KNOW YOU DO! LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE IN THIS UNIVERSE DOES! THERE IS NO MORE LOVE LEFT FOR ZIM! HE WAS BORN TO DIE! TO BE EXILED ON SOME FAR AWAY PLANET HOAXED INTO SOME GAME!" _

_Zim's voice quivered and cracked as he shook like a leaf._

_Dib slowly peered up at Zim who's face was burning a horrible dark green, something clicked in him to stop bawling and help. _

_He wiped his eyes with the back of his trench coat sleeve and stood to his feet before the crazed Irken._

_"S-space-boy.."_

_**Be steady on your feet**_

_His voice hardened, "Zim." _

_Zim's unblind eye stared at his enemy the flames messing with his vision along with his mind._

_"WHAT?"_

_"You're much more than something made to die!" Dib pointed at him, coming as close to the flames as he could without burning his finger to a crisp._

_**No matter the trouble you meet**_

_"WHAT DO YOU MUMBLE ABOUT?" Zim snapped his eyes filled with nothing but rage._

_"You heard me you...you.. creature." Dib carefully picked his words, he didnt want to hurt ZIm any further._

_"CREATURE? I AM NO CREATURE! I AM NOTHING! JUST A TARGET OF ALL! EVERYBODY WANTS TO TAKE A SHOT AT ME! IM A WALKING BULLSEYE!" tears formed again in Zim's eyes but he refused to cry, to let the human see him in that of a state._

_"Zim! Listen to me! You are something!" Dib repeated._

_**Lions make you brave**_

_"STOP LYYYYYINGGG! YOU'RE LYYYING! YOU AND YOUR FILTHY RACE DO NOTHING BUT LIE! I AM NOT ANYTHING! HAVE I NOT JUST SAID THAT! I WASN'T MEANT TO BE! I AM A MISTAKE! A DEFECT! SOMEONE WHO BELONGS TO JUST CRAWL IN A CORNER AN DIE! I DO NOT DESERVE OF LIFE!" _

_Zim's voice carried to Dib's ears as the screams came out as inhuman shrieks. _

_**Giants give you faith**_

_Dib touched the small cross necklace around his neck. _

_"No. You're wrong Zim. He created you perfectly. You ARE NOT a defect no matter how much you protest to me! You do not deserve of living this way! Who made you feel this way? What made you crack? ZIm? Huh?" _

_Dib's voice rose above the Irken's painful shouts and finally the scarred second-degree burned ex-invader stared down at the human, no more words in his mouth. His throat ached from screaming and he just wished to die. _

_**Death is a charade**_

_"Why can't you just let me die?" ZIm asked, his mighty invader's voice drained out of all life and was replaced by a dull broken tone, "You don't care about me, no-one does."_

_Dib gave this a moment._

_"You're wrong Zim. Someone DOES care about you." Dib coughed as the smoke formed around him._

_**You don't have to feel safe to feel unafriad**_

_Zim fell to the ground a moment after, sobbing uncontrollibly as was Dib several minutes ago so he just sat by the Irken thinking of things to say, he couldnt stand seeing someone so out of character._

_"Then tell me, who is this someone." Zim sniffed between another throaty sob._

_**Find me at the bottom**_

_Dib encased an arm around the alien's neck, which, must to his horror was burned horribly oozing a green liquid, blood._

_"Me." _

_Zim snarled, "I can't believe this.."_

_"What?" Dib asked confused as ZIm shifted a little away from him._

_"I'm taking comfort from my enemy... what kind of... thing does that? It just proves I'm NOTHING." _

_**Looking at the vactures**_

_Dib stared at Zim who continued to hide his head in between his short legs, his black boots and pants were scourched everywhere some of the fabric was eaten away and revealed more nasty burns. The human traveled down to Zim's ankles where the left one was horribly broken and useless was that what caused the alien to fall or was it his words? _

_**Standing in the heart of the disease**_

_"Zim."_

_Zim's tired looking ruby eyes shifted in DIb's direction then closed encasing themselves back between his legs._

_"What?"_

_"What happened?" _

_At those words Zim almost sent himself flying back into the fire which was dying down slightly._

_"Why do you care?" _

_**Following my heart cares**_

_"Because I do, Zim. Enemies don't always have to be at each other's throats." Dib placed a ash-covered palm over Zim's trembling soaked in blood one._

_The Irken just sat there, his eyes now opened, staring at the ground before rising to meet the Dib's forgiving ones._

_"Do you really want to know?" he finally croaked out._

_"Yes." Dib nodded._

_Zim sighed and lowered his head again, "I was betrayed." _

_Suddenly a booming was heard around the pair which locked them in place._

_**I'm looking for the thunder**_

_"Zim." Dib shook his shoulder as he got up, "Cmon it's about to rain."_

_"So." Zim glared at nothing._

_"So, you're gonna burn even worse than you just did." Dib snatched Zim's wrist._

_Zim hissed as he slapped the hand away, "Didn't I already say just let me die."_

_**I'm looking for the blackness**_

_Dib saw the years of hurt in Zim's eyes, he saw that same look every day he looked in the mirror._

_"Look, Zim, I know you're hurt but there's other ways to get rid of the pain without causing more!" he pulled at Zim's unmoving arm._

_Zim let out a weak and strangled growl, "Let go of me."_

_Dib's fists clenched he didn't have any second thoughts as he nailed Zim right in the jaw._

_"You sniveling little alien.. look at yourself! Look at what whatever's broken you made you become! You're a useless no good life form if you just allow them to do this to you!"_

_The alien just layed there in the ashes.. of his fires... surrounded by the smoke of his flames.._

_**I'm learning to get up off my knees **_

_"Zim, get up! Get up!" Dib said but to no avail as Zim just stared upwards in a trance of nothingness._

_"Please, Zim. Listen to me. Don't end up like me." he begged. _

_Zim slowly rose to his knees before going back into the gray sea of ashes._

_**And all it takes is practice**_

_Dib stepped in front of Zim, holding out a hand._

_"Cmon Zim. You don't belong here like this." _

_Zim glanced up at the human and reluctantly held out a shaking arm etched with green blood and burning scars._

_The human had to use both of his arms to mantain his enemy's weight. But finally succeded and both were standing amongst dying flames and falling debris._

_**Be ready on your feet**_

_"Don't expect a thank you." Zim mumbled._

_"I never do." Dib rolled his eyes, "Let's just get you out of here and away from the smoke."_

_"Why?" Zim inquired._

_Dib sighed, "Because Zim, I already told you I care."_

_"No. No. Why must I escape the smoke?" an imaginary eyebrow rised on Zim's face._

_"Because you could suffocate." DIb explained._

_Zim's eyes flashed with something, it wasnt fear, or joy. Nor was it anger or sadness. It was curiousness, a dangerous type of curiousness the type Dib felt whenever he came home on one of those days and eyed his dad's shaving razor._

_**No matter the touble you meet**_

_"No, ZIM." he warned, "Don't you even think about it." _

_He then proceeded to drag Zim along the sidewalk as thunder and lightning came in, he quickened his pace. Only two blocks from his home._

_"Where are you taking, Zim?" _

_"To my house."_

_"The Dib's abode? Zim? That sentence does not fit unless autopsy is written within the lines." Zim snapped, yanking his arm away._

_"I'm going to help you, and it doesn't matter if you like it or not." Dib snatched Zim's wrist again and continued walking._

_**Lions make you brave**_

_Again remembering the powerful symbol on a chain link around his chest he clutched it whispering prayers about ZIm's healing and such._

_**Giants give you faith**_

_One more block he thought as the blue and gray two-story came into veiw. Zim grew limp as he realized the increasing pain in his left ankle._

_"Dib..." he murmured._

_Dib spun around to face him._

_"My foot bone.. I dont think it's working." _

_"Oh yeah.. I saw that.. do you think you can last one more block?" Dib asked._

_Zim shook his head solemnly, "It is rare when Zim actually admits to his pain. He only does so if it is excruciating." he looked to the ground or possibly his ankle._

_"And.. as a human would say.. this hurts like a female doggy."_

_Dib stifled a laugh as he hoisted Zim to his shoulders._

_"This is very... unDib of you, worm. It's makes me uncomfortable." Zim cocked an eye at his enemy._

_Dib shrugged, "Would you rather walk?"_

_Zim thought about this for a moment then lowered his eyelids, "Continue."_

_"You could've killed yourself Zim."_

_"I am aware of that, that was my intentions before you showed up.. with your words.." Zim's anntenae lowered._

_**Death is a charade**_

_"Words? You mean my 'pitiful human' pleads?" Dib mocked Zim's usual demeanor which caused the little alien to laugh slightly._

_Dib smirked at himself as Zim clutched tightly around his neck._

_**You don't have to feel safe to feel unafraid**_

_Dib flung the door open and placed Zim on the couch, exhausted at carrying something almost exactly his weight._

_Gaz sat on the other side completely ignoring the scene._

_"Gaz! Do you know where Dad put the medical kit?" he asked._

_"Why would I know?" Gaz grumbled, mesmerized by her Game Slave 2._

_Dib frowned, "GAZ! Would you look at me for once! Where the heck did dad put the medical kit?" _

_Gaz glared at her brother, "What's your problem?"_

_"My problem is that I just dragged Zim three blocks to our house from a huge fire in which he could have died and is now suffering major injuries is laying on our couch covered in blood while you're wasting away your friggin life on that stupid game device of yours!" he shouted._

_"He puts it under the sink upstairs.. if you're looking for the guaze it's in the medecine cabinet. 2nd row. You wont miss it." she whispered loud enough for him to get his answers and climb up the stairs wildly after the needed materials._

_"What has Zim just witnessed?" Zim said quietly in a low voice._

_"Dib finally standing up for himself." Gaz smirked then turned towards Zim, "Now, what's YOUR problem?"_

_"Problem? I have no problem.." Zim frowned._

_"Everyone has problems, Zim. And apparently you have some HUGE problems." Gaz surveyed the burnt alien._

_"I got it! I got it!" Dib came running down the stairs with a white case in his grasp._

_"Can I help?" Gaz asked._

_"Help?" Dib snorted almost, earning a death glare fom her, "Fine."_

_"I have his ankle... you clean up the blood on his arms and torso." DIb commanded._

_"Do I get a say in this?" their 'patient' asked._

_"No." the siblings said collectively._

_Dib knelt down as he worked on cleaning up the caking blood forming around Zim's left ankle. He warned the already hissing alien that it would hurt just a bit when he applied the bandage. Pulling out a roll of white healing bandage he propped Zim's ankle up on a pillow and tightly bound the wound. Zim shouted out some words in his native tongue but calmed down when the long procedure was over._

_Gaz got up from her knees as she applied a thin layer of bandage to his middle torso and arms. _

_Then both Dib and Gaz realised the Irken was no longer conscious he had shifted into uncosciousness some time after Dib patched up his head and face wounds. Dib motioned to Gaz to leave and she did taking her Game Slave with her and heading upstairs to her room. Dib decided to sleep on the other coach to keep an eye on the alien as Dib's suspicious side came over him making him think twice about just leaving an alien menace like Zim downstairs to destroy his house in a meaningless rage like he did to his own base. Soon afterwards Dib dozed off as a confused Zim woke up and searched his surroundings, he was in his enemy's house, vunerable on their property. He lept to his feet but yelped as his broken ankle shot pain through-out his whole body. But he had to get out here, he enjoyed having the two Membrane's slave over him but disliked the feeling had when in Dib's presence. _

_**I'm not the hunter**_

_This time he gingerly stepped lightly along the floor, glancing to his side at a sleeping Dib sprawled out on the couch, medical tape still in his hands. Zim sliently gave him a formal mental thank-you then went over to the nearest window. The night was calling, Zim didn't belong here. _

_**I'm not the marked**_

_He hopped out of the window, landing painfully on his feet once again. He ran despite the pain towards the huge cloud of smoke, not knowing what it would lead him to but anything was better than be pitied by his enemy. _

_**Just looking for wisdom in the dark**_

_He ran straight through the flames again, his bandages catching on fire as left-over rubbing alcohol made the stinging worse. _

_He came through the other side dragging a hunk of metal... a robot into the soft moonlight and glow of the small fire that refused to burn out just yet._

_"GIR." he shook the android._

_Black eyes stared back at him. _

_"GIR, please, speak to your master." Zim whimpered._

_Suddenly frantic footsteps were heard behind him._

_"Zim?"_

_**Lions make you brave**_

_Zim's watery eyes swiveled around to face the raven-haired boy with glasses as he locked eyes with what Zim was cradeling in his arms._

_"I-is that GIR?" Dib slipped out._

_He regretted it fully, the look Zim gave him almost made him want to break down._

_**Giants give you faith**_

_Dib whispered, "Dear God, I know you listen to everyone's prayers no matter how little or small, so please hear mine now. Zim's lost his little robot friend... GIR. He really needs you right now." _

_As he said this he held to the tiny silver cross._

_**Death is a charade**_

_Suddenly bright cyan lights flashed on as two ridiculously harmonious voices shouted in joy._

_"What, were those magic words that you uttered?" Zim gaped._

_"It's called prayer, Zim." Dib smiled at the alien who blinked in confusion._

_"Look I'll explain to you later, now we gotta beat that storm." Dib looked towards the sky. _

_**You don't have to feel safe to feel unafraid **_

_"I LIKE STORMS!" GIR's robotic voice chirped._

_"I know you do, GIR, I know you do." Zim sighed as he and the little pint sized robot walked off with Dib._

_"Dib-worm." Zim said._

_"I see you're getting back to your old self now." Dib joked before turning around to face, Zim who was walking at a slower pace. _

_**You don't have to feel safe to feel unafraid**_

_"I always see you clutching that... thing.. around your neck.. what is it?" Zim asked picking up the small charm from Dib's neck._

_Dib smiled softly, "It's a cross, Zim." _

_"What's a cr-oss?" Zim wondered tilting his head slightly._

_Dib laughed, the gesture reminded him of a dog, "Like I said before I'll explain everything to you once we get home." _

_"Home?" Zim pondered on this, "This Dib's home is also Zim's now too?"_

_"Yeah, I guess." Dib blushed. _

_"Then I get to take possesion of the Dib-worms laying matress!" Zim cackled and zoomed off towards the two-story._

_"Hey wait! You're NOT GETTING MY BED ZIM! WAIT!" Dib shouted after the alien who continued racing down the sidewalk._

_GIR smiled largely, "Aw... Mary and Master are friends!" _

_"No we're not!" Zim and Dib both shouted at the same time, flustered._

_The two boys tackled each other inside as GIR followed close behind. _

_**You don't have to feel safe to feel unafraid**__._

End Note

I LOVE how much that song goes with this flashback... or IS it a flashback? Who knows? I ENJOY confusing my crowd! HehahahahaHAHAHA! Just kidding. R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note

Yay! More reviewers! Thanks to those who are still reading this! I really appreciate it.

BTW I update stories fast so I wont leave you hanging that long. Unless I want you to suffer with my cliffhangers of DOOM! Man.. I sound like a dork... meh.. whatever.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Hey, you alright?" I heard a voice ask, but didn't have the willpower at the moment to answer back. What happened? Where am I?

Opening my eyes I was met with two wide hazel ones encased by thick black glasses.

"Dib?" I whispered.

"You know me?" he stepped back baffled, he had just saved this... Irken and she out of all people _knew _him.

"Yeah, sure.. you knew Zim right?" I said sitting up noticing I was on the couch.

His expression turned hurt like I had opened a conversation that was never to be said.

"Uh yeah.." he rubbed the back of his neck.

We sat there in silence for quite a while until he cleared his throat which for some odd reason made me jump.

"Heh, sorry." he apologised.

"It's fine." I said back quickly.

"Hey, uh, sorry if I'm being a little sudden but, are you Irken?" he asked meeting my eyes again.

"Well what do I look like to you, boy!" I exclaimed.

He flinched, "Oh yeah, my bad, I should have known anyways."

"Sorry, if I was a bit snappy right there..." I felt a little bad.

"No, no, you're fine." he said looking back to the ground.

More silence.

"Hey, I'm, -." I introduced myself.

"Oh, hi, I'm Dib.. but you knew that already." he sighed back shyly.

"You seem quite accostomed to aliens." I joked seeing his ease.

"Yeah, it's only something I picked up with all those years... _hunting _Zim." he swallowed the second to last word as if he were ashamed.

"Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable.. I'm the last person you would want to see this morning arent I?"

"No, it's fine.." Dib rubbed his arm.

"Uh... so... you trying to figure out why I'm here?" I said turning the other way.

He did the same, "Yeah, sure..."

"I-Im here to... interview you... on Zim." I spoke up.

I never would of guessed the next thing that happened.

His eyes shot open wider as they narrowed in complete disgust towards me, "OH! So you're another one of those stupid reporters doing another death anniversary special! I KNEW IT! WHENEVER ONE OF YOUR KIND GOES HERE IS JUST TO REMIND YOUR WHOLE PLANET THAT HE'S DEAD! WELL I'M HAPPY FOR YAH! BUT IM NOT DOING ANY FRIGGIN INTERVEIWS!"

I tumbled backwards, completely caught off gaurd by his sudden outburst, "No! No! It's not like that!"

He paced the living room floor in an angry circle.

"Then WHAT is it!" Dib barked back.

"Im ghost writing for Zim."

He stopped pacing and looked to the floor, his glare softening.. then returning.

"Ghost write, huh?"

"Yeah.. you know... autobiography..." I said getting off the couch slightly.

"Stay there." he commanded.

"You cant tell me what to do!" I hissed back.

"STAY THERE OR I WONT BELIEVE A WORD YOU SAY AND SEND YOU AND YOUR SORRY BUTT ON THAT VOOT OF YOURS BACK TO IRK." his words were dripping with venom so I just listened to him.

"You better not be lyin' to me alien." he spat still looking to the ground.

"I'm not. I swear. I was sent here to do this." I said.

He slicked back his spiky raven-black hair as he sighed then looked back at me, "Then tell me.. _why_. I thought everyone hated Zim."

"Not everyone." I shook my head.

"YES, EVERYONE." he raised his voice again, "You should have saw the crowd when he was-" he stopped a flash of fear in his eyes, "Disregard what I just said."

"Wait... you were.. _there_." my mind thought back to when I was in Zim's old cell where there was a weird type of dried blood on the handcuffs.

"No! Why would I have been there? He hated me! And I hated him..!" there was a delay in between his words but I could tell he wasn't lying.

"But. I don't understand, I thought you two were friends." I wondered.

"FRIENDS? ME AND ZIM! NO WAY!" he shouted, "I hated his freakin' guts."

"You're full of it." I lauged.

"Excuse me?" he looked at me, hazel eyes gleaming.

"No! Excuse _you_. Don't LIE to me. You honestly think I'm THAT stupid?" I continued.

"I never said that."

"But you're thinking it! I know you are! And I also know you two were friends!"

"WE WERE NEVER FRIENDS!" he claimed.

"Oh, bull crap! YOU HUMANS LIE TOO MUCH! ADMIT IT! I SAW THE EXECUTION TAPE! YOU WERE THERE! I _SAW _THE LOOK IN YOUR EYES, YOU DON'T HAVE THAT LOOK FOR YOUR ENEMY!"

"OKAY! FINE! I WAS AT HIS DEATH! WHAT DOES THAT PROVE! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HUMAN FACIAL EXPRESSIONS OR HUMANS IN THAT CASE! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY RACE!" he screamed back.

"I MAY NOT KNOW HUMAN EXPRESSIONS BUT I KNOW THE EXPRESSION YOU HAD WAS GENUINE HURT JUST LIKE YOU DID WHEN I MENTIONED ZIM!"

Both of us shrunk back.

"Look... we were never friends..."

"You _already _said that and I don't bel-"

"You didn't let me finish..." he looked on the verge of crying.

"We bypassed friends... we were.. symbiotic brothers in a way..." this caused him to smile a little.

"Brothers?" I echoed.

"Yes, brothers,... look.. I hate talking about it and I'd just wish you go back to Irk.. you're wasting your time." he sighed.

"I refuse to go back to Irk." I said.

"It wasn't a suggestion... it was an _order_." Dib glared.

"I don't take orders from humans."

He shut up.

"I'm leaving." he said and walked towards the door.

"Don't you leave!" I shouted, jumping off the couch running towards him.

"You gonna stop me?" he challenged.

"Sure as heck!" I kept a hand on the door as he tried to open it.

"Get your reptile hand off the darn door." he growled under his breath.

"I'm not a reptile, I'm Irken, and no." I returned the tone.

"What's your problem? Why are you here? Got the heck out!" he banged on the door.

"I already told you why I'm here."

"Yeah yeah, to write about Zim. I don't give a flying freak." he pulled tighter on the door handle. I refused the budge.

"Well you should since you claim you're brothers with him."

"Well I dont and if you have a problem with that then go to some freakin' body else. I'm sick of seeing your kind on my planet."

"Don't you care?"

His eyes flashed with the same hurt then returned back to a hateful glare, "No. I dont. He's dead so what. I'm alive is all that matters."

"You sick and revolting little-"

"Human! Yes! I get it! I'm disgusting! Tell somebody who gives a frag!" Dib threw his hands in the door and slid slowly to the floor.

I stared at him.

"I don't get it.. you don't care about your own brothers death?"

"STOP CALLING HIM MY BROTHER! HE WASN'T MY REAL BROTHER OKAY! IM SORRY I EVEN MENTIONED IT!"

I grabbed his collar, "You _listen _to me, shut up your screaming and talk. Your hiding your depression with anger, I can tell."

Fear alighted in his eyes, "I'm not in depression. I.._hated _him.. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

I slammed him into the door, kneeling to his eye level again, "Stop with the hate act, you don't hate him, you don't hate anybody."

"You're right.. I don't hate him... I _friggin despise _him."

"How can you talk about someone like that when they're dead? It's so disrespectful!"

"YOUR FREAKING KIND DOES IT EVERY YEAR! AROUND THIS TIME SOMEONE LIKE YOU IS KNOCKING DOWN MY FRONT DOOR ASKING ME A BUNCH OF CRAP QUESTIONS! JUST LIKE YOU ARE! AND I _**HATE IT! **__ AND I HATE YOU! NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE!_" he slammed his head into his folded knees as he banged his fist repeatedly on the cold floor.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm only here to write about a great invader who never deserved the treatment he recieved... if thats a crime, then arrest me." I said through clenched teeth.

He looked up, tears trickling down from his glazed over eyes, "He was never an invader."

"I'm aware of that."

"Then stop addressing him as one."

"Okay then, how should I address him?" I asked.

"Address him as Zim. 'Cause that's who he is, Zim."

"Alright then, Zim it is." I nodded, "Now, are you calm enough to explain to me why you're her ein the first place?"

He gave a long sigh, "For the robot."

"Robot?"

"MARY!"

End Note

Cliffhanger, the next chapter, I'll be a little nicer to you guys, it wont be a cliffhanger. R&R


	9. Chapter 9

AUthor's Note

So yeah I left you off with a rediculous drama bomb cliffhanger (C-c-c-combo!) and as I said in the last end note this will not only be longer but I wont leave you with another cliffhanger. So enjoy my niceness to you, it wont last long, this story will have several cliffies. ;) Sorry it's so late! Don't hurt me! *cowers*

Enjoy.

~~~~!

"MARY!"

Dib froze, and with eyes white as paper, snapped his head up upon hearing the high-pitched voice.

Suddenly a small SIR unit came running out the door in the kitchen, his mouth wide in a large smile.

"GIR." Dib wrapped his arms around the robot nuzzling his nose in it's head.

"GIR?" I shrieked pulling my anntenae, "I'M SEEING FREAKIN' DEAD PEOPLE!"

"Dead? No no. GIR's not dead." Dib said focusing on GIR twirling his finger slowly in the android's singular stalk.

"I mean, I SEE that. But,.. shouldn't he be?" I backed into the door next to him, kneeling down to his and GIR's level.

He gave a stern hush along with an unforgiving glare.

"Should we talk later?" I asked, my eyes drifting to the small robot in his arms.

"We should talk never, I already told you I'm not saying anything to you." he grumbled under his breath, but not cracking his small smile towards GIR.

"But... that... point we reached back there.. I-I thought we agreed.." I stuttered, confused, hadn't he just almost spilled something.

"That wasn't a point, it was an answer to your question, and I refuse to answer further more." he sighed, crossing his legs and not giving one look at me, this was frustrating.

"Would you _at least _look at me?"

He rolled his eyes, huffed, and gave me his attention.

After a beat of irritation at his actions I spoke again, "Cmon. Dib. I'm not like other Irkens."

"Oh yeah. How?" his eyes narrowed again.

"Well.. I respect Zim.." I give a nervous smile.

He laughed a beat then shook his head, "Yeah.. you better try harder than that."

I scowled, "Fine! Well.. I uh... hate the Tallest.."

"Hm,..well _that's _something.. but I still dont believe you."

"What else can I say that will prove to you I'm on your side!"

"There you go."

"There _what_ go?"

"You just showed me you're unlike most Irkens."

"Wh-what are you talking about I didn't say anything.." I gave him a look.

He softened his glare, "You said everything."

"But.. I dont... get you humans.."

"When you said you were on my side, that's all I needed to know to believe you." he smiled genuiely to me.

I grinned back, "That's it? That's all I had to tell you?"

"Yeah, all the other Irkens who show up here have the same story as you, they hate the Tallest, they're rouge... all that and other stupid stuff, but none of them really told me that they were on my side. So.. yeah I believe you. Plus, any of those normal Irkens would never be that smart to say something like that." he chuckled at his last comment.

"Yeah.. true." I joined him.

"WHAT ARE WE LAUGHIN' BOUT?" the SIR asked, loudly.

"Does he always yell?" I asked.

"Well.. recently.. he has been." this seemed to make Dib very happy as the color in his eyes darkened from whitening with shock.

I nodded.

"So this is the infamous defective SIR unit that Zim recieved?"

"Yep. In the curcuits and shell." he busted out laughing.

I gave a weird look at that comment.

"Uh.. you dont get it.. dont you..?" he stopped laughing slowly and his voice lowered.

"No.. sorry." I felt akward suddenly.

His face blushed red, "Heh heh. It was supposed to be a joke..."

My expression ceased to faulter.

The color in his cheeks got stronger, "A play on words.. uh on.. the expression flesh and blood. Get it?"

When he explained I felt the urge to slap myself, how did I not know that? I was good at human figurative language and such.

"Oh yes, I get it now." I gave him a reassuring skool-girl giggle, which tasted like bile coming out my mouth.

The color faded and he continued looking back at the robot who was now staring at me with wide eyes and a nuetral face.

"Dib, who's the Irken?" he inquired softly, almost scared.

The human heaved a sigh then pat GIR on the head, "She's here to ask some questions about your master."

"About you?" he whispered almost.

"No, GIR, about your_ master_. I'm your friend, remember." Dib stroked his anntenae further, trying to calm the robot's thoughts.

"B-but why? Why wont they just leave us alone?" GIR's face turned into one that he could burst into tears at any moment.

"I know, GIR.. I know.. but it'll be okay... she's different.. she wont hurt us like they have." Dib comforted the little automaton.

"You wont?" GIR asked me suddenly, eying me with huge cyan orbs.

"No. I wont. I promise." I smiled.

He smiled slightly then it faded, "What do you want with my master? He don't do anything wrong."

I mentally laughed at his grammer mistake until I remembered his malfunctionism, "Of course he didn't, GIR. He was a great in- I mean Irken."

Dib nodded at my quick correction.

"Master, was great. I loved him."

My lip quivered, "I-I know you did GIR, we all loved him."

Dib coughed and the moment shattered, as GIR turned around to his friend.

"You okay, Mary?" he asked jumping back into Dib's arms.

"Yeah.. you go back downstairs and watch the Scary Monkey Show. I'll be right there." he dismissed the child-like SIR and with new-found excitement the little robot blazed to the other side of the room again and left, going through the door.

"Please don't pull the 'love' card again. I didn't love him.. okay.." Dib sunk his hands in his trench coat pockets.

"Sorry, I was just trying to make him happy." I apologised.

"It's alright... you didn't mean it." Dib shrugged.

"So.. when should we start?" I asked, the question had been bugging me ever since he semi-agreed to doing it.

"Tomorrow.. for now.. let's go downstairs.. I want you to see something."

I followed him to the door.

"You're gonna show me the basement?" I raised one non-existant eyebrow suspiciously.

"In a way yes, the _base_ment." Dib stretched the word.

"Uh okay."

What I saw when he bust open the door, was not a basement, I was a base. PERIOD.

"Oh my... gosh." I gaped looking around me at the purple, magenta, and gray machanics and wires above and around me.

"That's not all." he winked and grabbed my arm dragging me down a long corrider lined with containers as we approached said place the lights grew brighter and whirring came into antennae-shot.

"Where are we going?" I demanded.

"You'll see. Man are all Irken's impatient?" he, obviously, joked.

"Meh." I shrugged.

But what I saw next, amazed me beyond belief, a huge moniter followed by a large keyboard full of important controls and buttons. Some whole rows were flashing in a Christmas lights like fashion. Pipes, wires, and other electrical outlits lined the big workplace like a border as a huge and tall containment unit filled with weird green goo sat at the end of each corner. And in the very middle was a huge chair, it was purple like almost everything else of course but on the back was a peculiar insigna.. it looked like an Irken battle symbol but.. maybe I was seeing it wrong. I didn't care. This was awesome!

The chair whipped around after I let out an amused sound, accupied with...

"ZIM? WHAT THE HECK?"

"No! No! This is Skoodge, Zim's old friend I guess you could say.

This Irken didn't look like Skoodge at all, he had a slim figure, clean..erm.. I guess invader clothes. They looked a little different. But other than that I never would of guessed who the mystery Irken was.

"Skoodge? You,.. look so different.." I gawked.

"Yes.. I know. Everyone's been saying that to me.." he laughed, his voice remained like it's soft self which kinda gave him a nerdy appearance.

"You almost look like Zim." I continued.

"Heh. I guess so. Sorry for almost giving you a heart-attack back there." he shrugged and held out his hand, I shook it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well.. after I conquered Blorch-"

"HAH! Remember when Zim used to always get mad at you when you mentioned that?" Dib cracked up out of nowhere, sending me into a deep short chill.

"Yeah! That was always halarious!" Skoodge joined him and the two were sent into a short-lived chuckle.

"Haha.. I'm sorry you two.. keep going." Dib said waving us off and walking away for a while.

Once he was gone Skoodge continued, "Anyways, I just decided to live in Zim's basement.. GIR kept it a secret for a while because I wanted to surprise Zim. And boy was he! But.. then he told me to get out. Yeah.. but anyways.. he eventually lightened up to me and we were best.. friends.. other than Dib of course." his smile wavered, presumably because of the mention of Zim.

"Zim and Dib were friends?" the last statement shocked me.

"No! I mean! Uh.. they were enemies! Yeah! They hated each other!" If there was a list of things Skoodge couldn't do, it would be lying.

"Oh come on, Skoodge. Tell the truth.. you _know _that Zim and Dib were friends!" I shook his arm.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "No way. You _know _that they were enemies. They told them yourself, En."

I back away for like the third time that day, "Who? And how do you know my nick-name?"

"You know who, Quein and the others. They told you that Dib and Zim weren't good accomplices. And they weren't and never will be." Skoodge explained.

"Well then,.. why does Dib always act so weird when I mention him? He has that hurt look in his eyes." I hushed my voice to a questioning whisper.

He seemed to get it as he replied back in a whispered tone, "Because.. he's angry he never had the chance to capture him."

He sounded genuine but it was hard to believe, "B-but I saw him.. he was.."

"Captured with Zim."

"Why would they capture him too?" I asked.

"Who knows, but he says he wasn't there for Zim, so I believe him, he gets really angry whenever I bring it up though, because he was ashamed of himself for showing the Irkens how weak and vunerable he was."

My head span, "How did he get back though?"

"He escaped, took a police voot and headed for Earth." Skoodge shook his head and sighed, "Sorry, En, Dib was telling the truth, he hates Zim."

I couldn't say anything else so I just sat down on the floor next to Skoodge, "I don't get it. Dib.. he .. I.", then my eyes sparked there was something wrong here, "You're wrong."

"Huh?" he allowed me some room as I rose to my feet.

"You're wrong. He was friends with Zim. They were brothers. You're wrong." I then marched off to find the human, our questioning starts now.

~~~~!

(Normal POV)

Dib knelt to the ground, raven-black hair blowing here and there in the fall wind. Leaves danced around him as he slid down to the bottom of a large tree. Now that he had agreed to trust the Irken and take her questions and interveiws he would have to open a world of pain that he never wished to reopen in the first place. He pushed himself futher into the trunk, wishing he could just be a part of it and do tree things. But then shook his head at his childish thoughts. He knew not to believe in stuff like that. But still they sounded appealing considering his current circumstance. Maybe this was a sign from Him, that it was better to just spill it all out instead of it just being a burden on his already weary soul. Yeah, maybe change was good, maybe with this new company he would finally have someone to talk to and share feelings with. Or did this Irken not have feelings? She sure did have some passionate feelings so most likely she did. But he started worrying about GIR, would the little scarred robot have nightmares again? He didnt want that to happen. After Zim's death the android laid switched off but still conscious for weeks not wanting anything to do with his past, especially his master's big-headed friend. It took many nights of screaming, crying, and comforting to finally calm GIR's nerves. He didn't want to reawaken the memories that were supposed to be erased if Zim were ever to die, it was on the Irken's last wishes list, the equivalent of a will on Irk. In plain sight it said if he were ever to recieve a SIR he wanted it to completely forget about him, for it to be swiped of every last memory and given to a different master or trashed if neccesary. Dib didn't have the heart to crush all the memory in GIR, if he did he feared that the crazed robot would attack him or call him master, and grow attached to him. Now with life as the most wanted specimen in Irken history the last thing he wanted to put GIR through was the death of another person he loved. Several times he cited in his mind to just deactivate the SIR unit, mostly because of the emotional pain it was going through and because it strongly reminded him of Zim. Ultimately Dib decided to just keep the robot as a friend, someone to talk to after Skool, since neither Gaz or his father listened. The only people who did or do listen to him were/are, God, GIR, and Zim. That was about it. The others either they ignored him or made fun of him. But whatever about them. He couldnt let them get to him. Sometimes though they did.. and that was rare... not to mention frightening... but whatever.. that was before Zim and GIR had showed up. And surprisingly an extraterristrial was all he needed to find a way out of his depressed and boring miserable hell of a life.

End Note

No, I did not cuss right there. None of my works will have cussing in them. I repeat NONE. SO if you like a trash-talking alien then go to someone else's stories please, because that's not what I serve. Anyways, hope this filled your story buds. Expect more soon since the weekend and SUMMER VACA is approaching! And remember R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note:

I knew I shouldn't have allowed anonymous reveiws... I am disabling again as soon as I finish this chapter. Dear anon, I don't believe that there is such a thing as 'too much God' because in my opinion this has too little. I am honestly really holding back, but I want to make everyone easy with this with it not being that spiritual. I write for all. But I still have my beliefs and when I get reveiws like that it makes me upset. I'm over it now. But as said before, disabling anon. reveiws. Thanks to Tobi and Calumon for reveiwing faithfully. Love you both. :) Enjoy.

~~~~!

"Dib! Dib! Where did you go?" I called out desperatly.

Suddenly I found myself on the ground, Dib on top of me, his eyes wide with terror. He jumped to his feet and released me. "Are you crazy? You cant just walk around looking like that!"

"Are _you _crazy? People don't just tackly other people out of nowhere! And what are you talking about?" I pointed a finger at him.

"You're walking around in your true form. You could get captured!" Dib hissed and pushed me along the street back towards Zim's former base.

"Captured?" I repeated as he continued pushing me towards the door, I opened it and we stepped inside as he slammed the door afterwards.

"Yes, Zim, captured!" his face feel as soon as he realised what he had said, "I-I mean En."

"Did Zim wear a disguise?" I asked.

"Yeah.. I guess.." he laughed, "It was kinda rediculous really."

"Rediculous? How?" I wanted to know, Zim probably had a wonderful disguise since he lived on Earth for so long without being 'captured.'

"I'll show you. I'm sure Zim's Computer has quite a lot of pictures of him." Dib said as he folded his arms behind his back.

"Computer." he called.

"Dib." Computer responded.

"Look up pictures of Subject Zim, in his disguise. Please." Dib ordered.

"Yes, Sir." slight whirring was heard again before a screen alighted in front of his, showing Zim.. in the most saddest disguise _ever_. It was HALARIOUS.

I busted out laughing, "HAHAHA! Zim wore _that _everyday and you humans never noticed? Haha! Stupid humans indeed!"

Dib shifted uneasily at the mock of his own race but soon joined in as well, "Yeah we are pretty stupid."

I continued laughing everytime I looked up and saw Zim in a buffy black wig with a backwards curl and large lavender contacts. They looked kinda cute really. But were obviously fake.

"I'm surprised he couldnt rule you people in under a day! It wouldve been so easy!" I persisted. Out of the corner of my eyes, Dib gave an annoyed huff and an 'uh-uh'. I soon felt bad and turned to him.

"Sorry Dib. It's funny." I admitted, he shrugged and gave a small smile.

"You know you wanna laugh." I teased.

"No!" he shouted his face lighting with a light red.

"Yes! Yeah you do! It's funny and you know it!" I poked him.

His face got darker, "Stop it!" he laughed finally as I continued poking him and soon we were both laughing out loud and nothing actually since as soon as we recovered we noticed that the picture was gone and the screen was blank.

"You know, you're pretty enjoyable for an Irken." Dib wiped a tear away from his laughing fit.

"Thanks, you're pretty smart for a human." I returned.

"Thanks."

Awkward silence.

He cleared his throat, "Well. It's getting pretty late, Gaz will be kind of wondering where I am, so I should get going. You're staying here, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"Nothing. It shouldnt bother you." Dib shook his head and I let it go.

"Okay. Well nice meeting you Dib. I hope I'll see you tomorrow so we can get to know each other and Zim better!" I called after him as he reached for the door handle.

He nodded and silently slipped out of the door and down the street in no time.

I smiled, "What a nice human."

~~~~!

"Master! Master! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I was startled awake from a high-pitched waling coming from below me.

"GIR?" I whispered to myself and recalled Dib saying something weird before he left. He should have just told me!

I hopped off the couch and dashed over to the door where the stairs to the base were hidden, I used my PAK-legs to get down easier and saw GIR rolling around on the ground screaming. I rushed over to him and shook him, "GIR! Wake up. Its only a dream."

He bolted upwards and tackled me in a sobbing hug as he clung to me for dear life.

"It's okay." I whispered, "I'm here."

"W-where's Dib?" he asked through cracking cries.

"He left.. he's home." I explained he clung harder, I gasped for breath.

"He's in Heaven?" GIR cried as his sobs rose gradually.

"No, GIR! He's.. in his Earth home. He's okay! He's okay!" I reassured as I cuddled him further.

"Dib's okay?" he finally whimpered.

"Yes, GIR." I nodded and smiled at him.

He smiled back, "Than GIR's okay."

"Are you okay, now? Can I leave you here?" I asked.

He gaved me pleading eyes, "Could you please sleep here with me? I don't like being alone down here!"

"But, where's Skoodge?" I inquired, I honestly cannot stand how dark and creepy this place was.

"He left for the night! I don't know where he went! But please Enny! Stay here with me!" he begged pulling on my shirt.

"Okay, okay. I will, GIR."I pat him on the head as we slid to the ground. He realsed me and laid down near my head.

"Enny?" he said.

"Yes?" I replied looking upwards at him.

"Are you going to help us bring Zim back?" GIR asked.

My eyes started welling up, this little robot had big emotions, I sniffed and replied, "No, I'm sorry GIR, I cant do that."

"Why not?" he persisted.

"Because.. I dont have the power to." I answered.

"Why not? You're different. You could help us. I miss my Master, Enny. I really do, I just want to see his face one more time." GIR sniffled soon as his voice wavered.

I gulped back a cry, "You'll see him again soon GIR. I promise."

"I will? When?" he child-like happiness returned as he clutched my upward stretched hand.

"Soon, GIR, I don't know hoe soon, but I do know soon." I nodded.

"Okay." he said and soon it was so silent that we could hear each other's breathing.

"Enny?" he started again.

"GIR?" I said back with my eyes closed.

"Thank you." It was really dark but I could see the smile on his face.

"You're welcome." I grinned back, eyes wide open now.

Suddenly the celing flickered and a picture of Zim alighted above us. My eyes stared back in wonder as a pair of magenta eyes winked at me from a hidden window next to the holographic picture.

"Thanks Skoodge." I mouthed to him.

He clapped his palms togther as mouthed back, "You're welcome!"

And that night I didn't feel alone for the first time in Former Invader Zim's base.

End Note

Smaller chapter, I know. Sorry. I'm not getting lazy it's just I had a hard time how to keep this going so I decided on an emotional talk between 'En' and GIR. Hope you liked it. I will update more sooner. Until then, you know the drill, R&R, and make me happy! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note:

New chapter, yay! I honestly don't have a long rant to give you today so.. uh... Enjoy I guess!

~~~~!

I woke up on the cold floor of Zim's base curled up in a ball next to GIR, who was still fast asleep.

I sat up looking around at my surroundings further, I was in the heart of Zim's base, behind me his large moniter stood blank and black. I got to my feet and walked over to the large keyboard, running my fingers over the smooth touch-screen controls and buttons, eager to press one of them and find out their functions.

"Pretty cool, right?" a familiar to me, now, voice comments.

"Yeah, it is. I've always wondered what a real invader's control panel looks like. It's nothing compared to the small tablets we have to write on." I frowned looking back up at the large screen.

Skoodge walked over to me, "Tell me, what is Irk like now? It's been a long time since I've been there. I'm kinda homesick but not really.. anyways..." he gave me pleading eyes.

"The Tallest are stupider than ever." I rolled my eyes.

"No, no, what's new about Irk." Skoodge interrupted.

"Oh right, new." I caught his joke and a laughed slightly.

"Well they made a rule, that you cant say Zim's name.. but I'm pretty sure you already know about that." I shrugged.

He nodded, "Yeah Dib told me about that. They initiated it right after his execution. Quite sad, really." Skoodge sighed then walked away from the computer.

"It is." I agreed and walked with him into the elevator.

"You didn't have to follow me, En." he said giving me a look.

"Oh that's alright, I was gonna go up anyways to look out for Dib." I waved it off.

"Oh, okay. But you'll be waiting for quite a long time." Skoodge tapped his chin.

"Why?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Midul Skool." he replied simply.

I gave an irritated sigh, "What's that?"

"It's where he goes to learn." Skoodge explained,... barely.

"Oh-kay.. learn about what?" I started getting impatient.

"Learn about,.. uh,.. God.. I don't know En,.. math and science and history.. all that stuff!" he shouted, obviously flustered.

I shut up until we stepped out of the elevator and we walked into the Living Room.

"How long is he normally there?" I asked.

"Uh.. a couple of hours." Skoodge answered as he sat down on the couch.

"Hours? But that's perfect questioning time wasted!" I cried, this Midul Skool was getting in my way from Dib.

"Why don't you enroll or something?" he suggested.

"That's a good idea, Skoodge!" I raised a dramatic finger in the air, "Then I'll be able to further connect with him!"

"No, wait! En! It was just a joke! I don't think Dib will appreciate it if you joined! It's a human's only matter!" Skoodge jumped from the couch, following me to the door.

"Nonsense, Skoodge! Now come on! I've got to get in right away!" I proclaimed as a turned the door handle.

He stepped in front of the door before I could open it, in which I gave an annoyed look, "Skoodge... you're blocking the exit."

"_At least _think up a disguise, you can't walk around looking like that, you'd be captured in an instant!" Skoodge warned his anntenae flatening against his head.

There was that 'c' word again, "Okay, fine. But how do you suppose I get a disguise?"

"Easy, follow me! I know exactly what you need!" Skoodge ran back to the elevator.

"Back down there again?" I groaned, all this going up and down was making my head spin.

"Yep! Now hurry! We wouldn't want you late on your first day!" he grabbed my arm and we ran down a long corrider and finally to a room full of machines. We stopped in front of a egg-shaped machine that had a screen attached to it.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a Disguiser! It's what Zim used to get his disguise!" Skoodge smiled and pushed me between the now seperating sides, "Now stay right there and I'll do the rest."

"Uh ok-" but before I could say one last thing the sides slammed me into an uncomfortbale position as a shrieked in surprise.

"There!" Skoodge cried as the two sides seperated from my squished body and I fell to the ground.

"What _was _that?" I exclaimed, then looked at myself, I looked exactly as I did before!

"It didn't work!"

"Yes, it did." Skoodge held up a gold ring with an Irken insignia and my nickname 'En' engraved on it., "Here. Put this on!" he shoved the ring hastily on my middle finger. Suddenly I felt a wave of strange energy course through me as my arms slowly started to disenigrate, "Skoodge! What's happening?"

"Don't worry! It's only temporary! Whatever you do, don't take off the ring!" he said.

I nodded quickly as even more of me disappeared, soon I feared my head would be gone! And then a breif darkness overcame me and Skoodge came back into veiw, except in a more clearer and vivid look. The usual tint of magenta I saw in was gone and everything looked different. I looked down at my arms, instead of the thick fabric of my Writer's uniform there was a peach-colored... skin was it.. and when I looked at her clothing it was replaced with thin clothing of the colors magenta, purple, and black... it was so strange. I think human's call it a dress-shirt because it extended from my chest to some inches below my knees, and then there were striped blue pants. My eyelashes felt heavier when I blinked in confusion.

"Whoah.. En... you look so... human." Skoodge finally says, handing me a reflecting tool, I think it's called a mirror.

It was so... weird..

My reflection was completely different, everything was changed, my bright raspberry eyes were replaced with violet-blue contacts with white stuff surounding them just like Zim's. The eyelashes were long and thick and curled up at the tip. And I wore glasses, just like Dib, but narrower. My green skin had been changed to a peach color, a tad brighter than Dib's. My normal anntenae were of no existance and were replaced with a mop of brown spirals and spikes. I touched my face involutarily as it felt less like the smooth skin that I was use to but slightly bumpier tough skin.

"I'm human now?" I asked turning to him.

Skoodge laughed, "No, but you look the part."

"Yeah.." I whispered.

"You ready to go now?" Skoodge asked as we stepped towards the door.

"Sure." I nodded and shakily walked around in my new form, it felt just like walking in my normal one.

"You'll get use to it soon. Though admittingly the contacts can be a bit scratchy." Skoodge said.

"What about you're disguise?" I blurted out before he opened the door.

"Oh right! I was so into getting you one I fogot about mine!" he said and whipped out a similar ring to mine with the first three letters of his name 'SKO' and of course the Irken insignia. He placed it on his finger and in the blink of an eye he was replaced by this pale, green-eyed human. His uniform transfixed to a red hoodie and gray sweatpants with black heavily-buckled ankle boots.

"Recognise me?" he joked and flashed a straight-toothed smile.

"Barely." I breathed, we both looked so different from our true selves.

"Okay! Well we better stop staring around, the skool office will be closing soon." he hurried out the door gesturing for me to follow.

I did and we took off down the street, past a couple of buildings, a parc, and 'MacMeaties', was it? And finally we made it, in large fading letters stood a sign reading 'MIDUL SKOOL'. In the front kids were rushing in through the large glass doors, I noticed one of them being Dib who kept on being shoved to the side. I wanted desperatly to stand up for him, but what if my cover was blown, did people stick up for others here? Or was it just like Irk where taller Irkens could just beat up a short Irken without punishment or scorning? I sure hoped not.

Skoodge poked me in the shoulder as he flipped over his hoodie and stuffed his five fingered hand into his pockets, "Follow me."

We walked around the Midul Skool to the back and he opened a door which led to the girls bathroom as he explained to me, and thankfully no girls were in it at this time. We bolted out of there and casually began walking against the crowd of students pushing us here and there.

"I think we're going the wrong way, they're all going that way." I pointed behind us.

"That's because they're going to their classes, where you will be going soon but first we need to get you into the skool-system." Skoodge explained and we opened a door to a dimly-lit office, it looked like a wreck, some holes in the ceiling, all the atendents were asleep except for one who looked close to slumber. What's with this place?

"Uhm, excuse me?" Skoodge shouted and the dozing off attendent glared down at us.

"What?" she snapped.

I flinched and looked at Skoodge who lowered his eyelids nonchalontly, "Yeah, hi, Patricia. Anyways my friend here uh... got lost here when her parents... uhm... left her here accidentally on a ... uh business trip and then the plane... crashed and uh.. you figure out the rest. Her uhm.. aunt lives here and wanted me to help her get enrolled here... uh.. is that okay?"

I gave Skoodge a terrified look, that was the most _**obvious **_lie I have ever heard! For sure they would know something was up!

"Aw! You poor girl.. you know my parents were killed in a boat crash... I'm sorry about your family sweetie, of course you can enroll here!" 'Patricia' picked me up and hugged me.

"Uh, thanks, can you let go now, please?" I gasped out between the short breaths I recieved.

"Oh sure. You just stay right there okay?" Patricia nodded and suddenly pushed a button and a weird ball-shaped device shot up in front of my eyes.

"Uh..." I raised an newly recieved eyebrow. The thing somehow repeated my confused sound and a bright red light passed over my eyes, blinding me for a second. When it was done the device shot back into the ceiling and Patricia turned to me, "You are now embedded into the student-body FOREVER!11"

"How can you scream so loud that you scream '1's?" I exclaimed.

"I don't know! But here's your schedule!" Patricia handed me a stained paper with my name written across the top and a row of 8 different tabs in gray under it.

I turned on my heel towards the door and shot Skoodge a 'weirded out' look. He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "Just go with it."

I nodded but stopped mid-walk when he seperated from me to another hallway, "Hey! Where are you going?" I called nervously.

"Gee, sorry En, but you're on your own now I gotta get to class okay! Tell me how it turns out!" Skoodge backs away quickly descending down the hall at a fast pace and turning around, dashing down the hall waving after me.

I sighed and continued down the same foot-path we were taking until someone stops me.

"And just where are _you _going, young lady?" a man asked me, bending down to look me in the eyes.

"To class, sir." I didn't know how to address him.

"Oh, well, what grade are you in?" he asked and grabbed my shoulder making me shudder then I lifted my schedule up to him.

He snatched it away, "Hm. 7th grade, eh? Almost the top-dog I see?"

I shifted my eyes, "Uh, yeah, top-dog, sure."

"You're new here aren't you little girl." he asked giving a more compassionate look.

"Yeah. Could you help me?" I gulped down my pride quickly.

"Sure. Lets see. Your homeroom is.. ah! 207! Math!" he grabbed my hand and lead me down the nearest hallway. I looked to my right where gray, metal, storage units were lined up against the walls and stuck up in the weirdest places possible.

"And we're here!" the man said and pat my head, "In you go."

"Uh, thanks. Sir." I saluted.

He gave me a look, "Let me guess, teacher's pet?"

"Tea-cher's _pet_?" I gagged, I belonged to no-one on here especially not a tea-cher whatever that was.

"Don't worry. Just go on in and I'm pretty sure someone will help you go through this day smoothly." he layed his palm down in the air and glided his hand dramatically.

I gave him a smile as he walked away and I faced the door, where some students were now looking through the small window in the corner that I was looking through. I quickly ducked under it, they saw me!

Suddednly a creaking sound comes and so do some various snickers, I lifted my head to a gray-haired, glasses-bearing, old woman loomed over me.

"Oh great, another one of _you_." she hissed the last word in disgust. I shrunk back then out of the corner of my eye sat a wide-eyed, leaning almost completely over his desk, Dib. I waved at him and he sat back in his chair giving me a hard glare. My smile wiped off my face and I walked in. How could he even rocognise me?

"This is,... Miz. She's an exchange stupid- I mean _student _from... ." the old woman grouched at the long name which sounded like it was made up on the spot. Liquid collecting on my brow as a smiled falsely confident to the other 'students' as she called them.

"Hi." I waved and looked up at the woman, "Where shall I sit, ma'am?"

She raised an eye at that comment, "The only desk that is empty obviously. Next to the big-headed paranormal boy."

"Oh okay." I nodded and quickly walked over to my desk, siting in the green curved chair. I flashed a smile at Dib again but he remained glaring at me. I turned back towards the woman and then into my hands, why was Dib so mad at me all of the sudden?

"My name, is, to you all, of course Ms. Bitters. You all remember me from yesterday and the day before, and the day before and even 5th grade so don't be surprised. I will be teaching your math class and if you even dare close an eyelid in my class I will send you to the underground classroom. Do we understand each other?" she snarled in everyone's path.

I shrunk back for the second time today and a finger tapped me on my shoulder.

"Get use to it, she gives this announcement _every _day." a black/violet-haired and blue-eyed human smiled at me as she rolled her eyes.

"Really? And may I presume she is the say, tea-cher, of this class?" I questioned.

The girl gave me a look, "Yeah. Who else would she be?"

"Right.. sorry.. er.. what's your name?" I inquired.

"Forgive me, my name's Ceriz." she shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ceriz." I smiled back.

"Likewise, Miz. By the way, cool name. It's like 'Zim' backwards!" she exclaimed.

I winced, how did she know about Zim?

"Z-Zim?" I stuttered.

"Yeah.. you know.. Zimbabwe?" she seemed confused by my sudden shock.

"Oh right, that." I slumped back into my seat.

"Don't worry, everyone's nervous on their first day. I'll be your tour-guide!" she exclaimed causing the teacher to glare at us.

"Ceriz, Miz. Is there something you would like to tell the class?" Ms. Bitters growled in our direction.

"No ma'am." Ceriz and I both zip our lips until after the morning announcements.

"GO!" Ms. Bitters barks at us and points a sharp finger to the door. No-one hesitated as they hopped out of their chairs at the same time and out the door.

Ceriz and I leave last as we stare down at my schedule.

"Cool! You have French with me!" Ceriz claps.

"French? I remember hearing about that." I murmured to myself until I realize Ceriz's gaze.

"Okay! Then hopefully you'll like it!" Ceriz said as we ascended the flight of stairs to the 3rd floor.

"Bonjour!" she cried as she bolted down the hallway to a smiling man.

"Bonjour, Cherise!" he replied with an accent, presumably French.

He then looked at me, "Who's your friend?"

"Her name's Miz. She's new here!" Ceriz introduced me stepping aside.

"Well hello, Miz. I think your French name should be, Michele." he clapped.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Sir." I nodded and walked into the room unsure of what was going to happen next.

I looked to Ceriz and she gave me a smile, I returned the smile and sat down next to her.

"Class, let's all say 'bonjour' to our newest pupil, Michele."

I waved around me quickly and found many odd stares, then instantly shot my hand down.

"Today class we will be learning how to give directions. And sorry, Michele you may address me as Monseiur Murden." he added quickly.

I nodded again and prepared to listen intently to Monseiur Murden's lesson. Needing all the information I could of Earth and it's cultures.

End Note

Oh. Mah. Tallest. That was long. I hope this filled your story buds. I must now tend to my readers reading 10 Days. I swear I think this doubles as two chapters! I just didn't want to give you a COMPLETE cliffhanger because I was going to end it at when she goes to homeroom but that wouldn't be nice of me. Anyways, ENJOY! And as always, R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note

AUUGGHHH! *pulls chunks of hair out* Oh my Tallest! I am sooo very sorry for confusing the heck out of you with mixing En's name with my old character's 'Miz's name in the previous chapter! Ugh! I tried to fix it 5 times but NYYYAAH! Oh, whatever, sorry for the confusement. I will make up for it and if you're wondering the long name Ms. Bitters read was, "Whatsitgottadowithyouville" Hopefully that doesn't show up as just a period.. if it does *shrugs*

Enjoy!

~~~~!

"En.. psst! En! Non parle francais?" Cheriz whispered to me, I guess I zoned out after the first ten minutes in Mr. Murden's French class, not that he was boring or anything he was quite entertaining, it was just that I didn't understand _one word _he was saying.

"Non, je parle anglais. Je ne parle pas francais." I returned, thankfully I had a weird adjustment in my PAK ever since I was branded a writer that allows me to speak different languages, even Earth ones.

"Haha! You're speaking right now silly!" Ceriz chuckled before whacking me in the back, knocking the wind out of my lungs.

"What was that for?" I coughed now glaring at her.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hit to hard?" she asked innocently.

"You aren't supposed to HIT friends anyways!" I grouched.

"I-I'm sorry I- Wait. Did you just call me your _friend_?" she looked at me with wide eyes.

I was taken aback, "Is that what we are?"

Suddenly she wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled largely, "I can't believe I have a friend!"

I gave her a look, then smiled, "I was your first friend?"

She released me and gave a sad look, "Yeah.. everyone thinks I'm weird."

"Really? Same here!" I said remembering my days back in Acamdemy on Irk. All the painfully long days without a single companion.

"We have a lot in common, En." Ceriz said.

I nodded and listened again to Mr. Murden's lesson.

~~~~!

Ceriz and I walked down the stairs quickly along the crowd of our other French classmates.

"Where to next?" I asked her.

"It depends on your schedule." she picked up the paper again a frown crossed her face.

"Aw, sorry En, I have Art next, but you have PE." she gave me back the paper.

"Sounds much more fun than PE. What is PE anyways?" I asked.

She giggled madly, "You know! Now we better hurry, don't wanna be late! I'll see you later, En!"

She then took off the other way leaving me stranded in the middle of the quickly filling hallway.

I stopped a familiar looking girl with lavender, spiky hair, I saw her sitting behind Dib in class.

"Uh, hi, could you help me, I'm looking for the PE room."

She glared at me and snorted, "Freak." then yanked away my grasp.

"Very well then." I shrugged and made a mental note to not bother her anytime later.

Eventually I made my way to this PE and was instantly snapped at by a middle-aged woman in shorts and a tank-top.

"You the new girl?" she asked me.

"Uh yeah." I nodded.

"Here. Put these on. Be out in 15." she commanded as she stuffed my arms with a blue and violet outfit of shorts and an over-sized t-shirt and I saulted quickly before she left my sight, staring at me with an odd look on her face.

Suddenly I heard snickering from behind me, I turned around to three girls, one was blonde and amazingly thin, one had short auburn hair that curled up at the tips, and the last one had blue hair with fuscia accents. Seemingly straight from a cartoon.

"Another one? I can't believe this, first the Ceriz chic now you? What's up with the freaks around here?" the blonde-haired one sneered glaring at me.

"Yeah!" the other two nodded like controlled drones.

"Let's go girls." she then stuck her face way up to the celing and walked off without another word.

"Don't mind them. They're just a bunch of snobs." said a voice behind me.

"Obviously." I snarled, they reminded me of a bunch of girls I knew on Irk. Why is everything reminding me of Irk? I guess we _aren't _too different.

It was then who I noticed who was talking to me, she had long black hair that was tied up in a purple-banded loose bun. Her eyes were a light, almost invisible gray like Riven's. She had the shorts and shirt already on.

"Riven?" I whispered.

"Who? No, no, I'm Lichel." she said and stuck out her hand. I shook it.

"Hi, I'm En." I replied.

"En? That's a short name, does it stand for anything?" Lichel asked giving me a look.

"Yes.. but I really prefer En." I waved it off.

"Okay, En, you wanna get yelled at because if you don't get that outfit on Ms. Vol is gonna do just that." Lichel pointed at the middle-aged woman that stuffed the shorts and shirt in my arms in the first place.

"Wouldn't want that." I said. Others around me were changing too. When I pulled off my boots, to my horror, my legs were still green. Before anyone could notice I put it back on and tried to think up another way to change into the outifit without drawing attention to my odd skin color. Finally, with a groan and a flop of my squeedly-spooch, I decided I would have to use mind-blank against them. Apparently this was built in my eyes and with a quick blink I had all the girls like mindless puppets for 10 minutes, exactly enough time for me to change without them conscious.

"Whoah." Lichen blinked a few times before turning to me, "Did you feel that too?"

I wobbled around a little and shakily shook my head to convince her, "Yeah.. it was weird."

"But cool."

"Right!"

Lichen smiled, "I like you, En. You're different."

"Different?" I shook, had she discovered something?

"Different... in a good way. C'mon." she made a 'follow me' gesture and we ran out of the musty-smelling locker-room and into a large arena. Or at least it looked like one.

"Wow..." I gaped, this would only be used for very big occasions on Irk, like maybe the yearly Invader Tournament.

"You're acting like you've never seen a gymnasium before." she raised an eyebrow.

I shut my mouth, "Uh, no, I've seen many of them before... yes... at my old town."

"Uh, I'd hope so 'cause if you didnt have one than you were lucky. I hate this place, I hate sports, period." Lichel clenched her fists dramatically.

"Sports? OH! I know what you're talking about! Like, Irken bat-ball, Invaders and Defects, and 'What Time Is It ?' "

She had a... at the most unamused look on her face, "I'm _pretty _sure you mean _German _bat-ball, _Sharks _and _Menoes,_ and 'What Time Is It Mr._Fox_'. But hey, if that's your town's version then.. good for you."

"Haha.. yeah.. those." I rubbed the back of my neck, nervously.

"You have a pretty weird town y'know... what was the name again?" she asked.

"Uh... !" I blurted out the name quickly.

"Okay... I'll try and believe that until you grow a pair to tell me." she then sat down suddenly.

I saw that all around me other kids were sitting as well, I blushed, and sat down immedeatly.

"Miss En. You sit over there." the middle-aged woman said.

"Uh, yes ma'am." I stood up as familiar snickers were heard all around me.

I turned and saw blondie and her pack sneering up at me. My eyes turned into narrow cat-like slits and I flicked my serpentine toungue at them. Their reaction was priceless, hey, I had to have fun too you know?

I arrived at my destination and the woman, now as I saw her, had chesnut colored hair and dark squinted eyes, I think their color must have been a steel blue or something. She was skinny but muscular, wearing a gray tank-top and purple shorts like ours with blue sneakers.

"Alright, you miserable, horrible, stinky, revolting, stupid and not to mention weak as heck students. Drop and give me 50! Now!" she blew the whistle and everyone got into a push-up position (I only know this because we also had this technique on Irk) and began right away. I was never the athletic type and me being on a diffent planet didn't make anything better or worse. And my fears were confirmed when a heavy foot made it's way on my back, directly on top of my PAK, which caused me to loose my breath for a second and arch backwards in agony. Not pain, _agony_.

The rest of the period... had me thinking exactly like Zim, well at least of what I heard of him from Riven and the rest of the Hybrids. I don't know how many times I mumbled under my breath or full on shouted something at or about Ms. Vol.

"You stinking freakin' human! I SWEAR! I'M TRYING TO CATCH THE STINKING BALL BUT THESE NO-BRAINS HAVEN'T EVEN ACKNOWLEDGED ME NONETHELESS PASS ME THE **FATHER-MIYUKIN' BALL!**"

"YES, Ms. Vol, I _SEE _THE EXCERCISE LIST. But guess what? I DON'T **KNOW **WHAT A FREAKING **BURPEE **IS!"

"I _KNOW _IT'S CALLED BASKETBALL BUT IT SHOULD BE **WALLBALL**! 'CAUSE THAT'S ALL I'M HITTING!"

"WHAT DOES A GIRL HAVE TO DO TO GET A GOAL AROUND HERE! COME ON!"

Let's just say, my first day in P.E., I wished was my _last_.

End Note

Yay! Update! I thought this story could use a little humor, so this is your humor! I hope it's funny at least... anyways R&R! That always makes me happy!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note

It was hard choosing which story I wanted to continue first but I ultimately decided on this one! Yay for you! Anyways, I honestly have no idea where this is going to lead up to, so yeah... just read! :) Paix! I hope you don't mind but I just skipped to the end of the day. Sorry, it would just waste wonderful space. I might add it in the future, but for now enjoy the rest of the story. And thanks for reading!

Enjoy

~~~~!

En desperatly searched around for Skoodge, finally after several minutes of nail-biting she saw a red hoodie coming into veiw.

"Finally." she breathed and ran to greet him, "You have no idea what I just went through. I hate skool!"

"You get used to it." Skoodge shrugged then smiled, "Let's go home now."

I nodded and we walked away silently from the large building, taking one look back I saw the quick glimpse of the blue-fuschia-haired girl. What was her name... _Tanri_? Yes, that seemed right. Oh how I loathed her. She was nothing but trouble for me!

After a long walk we approached the green house and Skoodge walked right in not even bothering to knock, then again it was his home.

"Do you ever lock this place up?" I asked as we passed through the now opened doorway.

"No. There's really no need to since anyone who passes by this house rarely says, "Hey, that looks inviting, let's invite them over for tea.", no it's more like, "What the heck? Yeah, that's just creepy. Let's keep going." Skoodge answered.

"Yes or no, that's all I asked." I laughed as we sat down on the couch allowing ourselves to slowly phase ourselves out of our disguises, I was half-way when the door slammed open.

"En! I have to talk to you!" Dib's voice shouted in a deep growl.

"Oh hey, Dib. Check out my disguise. Cool huh?" I asked obvious at the moment to his raising rage.

"Look, En, I agreed to help you but this thing... with going to skool with me, is just not working out! I never want to see your face in that building again! Okay?" he said advancing on me, I readied my PAK legs to pop out at any moment for quick defense.

"And one more thing, En, just because I'm helping you, does not mean we are friends. **Whatsoever**. I will never be friends with an alien and the day I do is the day someone believes me that Zim is-_was _an alien." Dib raised a pointed finger to my face then slowly lowered it while still glaring deeply at me, he jumped up and walked towards the door again.

"So-so what? You're just gonna leave, like a coward! That's low! You have so much talk, then _fight _me!" I jumped up from my seat and faced him my (now) raspberry eyes burning and my teeth gritting.

"I don't want to fight you!" Dib turned around and marched up to me again.

"Then why do you talk like you're ready for one!" I stepped further to him, behind me my PAK was vibrating from energy coursing through my veins.

"Because!" he fired back, confidentally.

"That's not even a real reason!" I barked back.

"I DON'T CARE!" he yelled and grabbed the front of my uniform, startling me beyond belief.

"Let go of my shirt!" I commanded and suddenly I heard a sharp cry and a flash of scarlet.

I stumbled backwards when he quickly un-handed me on the ground before me a small pool of blood collecting under his fallen figure. He was clutching his punctured hand screaming in pain.

I brought myself to his side and quickly held up his bloody hand to slow the bleeding, I pressed one finger over the hole to stop it further and ordered the shocked Skoodge to go get me some bandages and quickly, so he rushed down to the underground infirmary. Moments later he returned and I tended to Dib's wound, feeling guilty the whole time. Finally I set down the scissors and bandage roll to look over my work, satisfied I just stared at the ground for the longest of time before he shook me violently with his un-injured hand.

"Hey, thanks." he whispered and got up and left, leaving me stunned and confused. Before I could object or anything else he disappeared out the door and gently closed it after him. My anntenae shrank back.

He would never come back again... I failed... as always.

~~~~!

"What am I going to do Skoodge?" I asked him as the last of my breif tears wasted away on my foreign face.

"I don't know En, but I'm sure Dib isn't just going to forget about you, he can't he always comes over for GIR and their's no way for him not to see you around here." Skoodge comforted me, patting my back.

"You're right, Skoodge. Dib couldn't leave even if he wanted too, he loves GIR too much to just leave him by hiself." I nodded and sat up on the couch again as a sneaked a quick glance toward the door again, waiting for him to arrive.

"Right, so stop being so sad. Cheer up, GIR and I are here to help you too." he smiled at me.

"Yeah... I know." I smiled and looked at him, then frowned, "How well did you know Zim?"

A visible jump formed in his throat, "Excuse me?"

"How well did you know Zim?" I repeated the question again.

Skoodge slumped, then let out a sigh, "Very well... we've known each other since we were smeets."

"That's cool."

Silence.

"Did Zim ever ackownledge you as a friend back?"

He laughed a little, "Sort of, he never really agreed to it but we went on adventures together a lot. But... I used to always get hurt on them."

"Hurt?" I said confused and looked at him.

"Yeah, like this one time we were trying to escape these robots because Zim and I wanted to get out of the Acamdemy for a day, what can I say, the Academy was boring all we did was learn, anyways so he found a way to escape but told me to stay down there and fight off the robots like the 'real invader I am' so I did... then got myself blown sky high... along with Irk being plunged in darkness.. you probably already knew about that part." Skoodge remembered back, he and Zim were such good friends... idiots.

"Oh so you also took part in that?" I smirked, jokingly, as he flushed green.

"Shut-up, it was mostly his fault." Skoodge said defensively.

"Oh so now you're blaming other people for your problems?" I continued earning another green flash on his cheeks.

"Now you're just being mean." he mumbled biting his lip and trying not to smile.

We laughed together for a while until I decided to continue.

"Should we keep going?" I asked.

"Sure." he shrugged.

"How did Zim and you become friends in the first place?" I inquired next.

"Let me see if I can remember..."

_~Flashback~_

_A young Skoodge looks over the cafeteria with a frown on his face, almost every seat was taken and the ones that weren't, their neighbors defiantly stuck their boot on it and glared Skoodge's way._

_Defeated the older smeet reluctantly just walked his way to the bathroom where he usually spent his time. Except today he was not alone. _

_From outside the door he could hear soft weeping coming from one of the stalls. Concerned and curious, he swung open each door until finally he found the source._

_Seated on the floor, head in his hands, was a magenta-eyed male Irken older smeet like himself. Apparently the boy hadn't heard him enter his presence since he continued._

_"Uhm, hey are you okay?" asked Skoodge, the Irken looked up at him with tear-filled glazed-over eyes and slowly sat up but gave Skoodge a sudden and frightening glare that sent chills down his spine._

_"I'm just fine. Now leave! I command you!" he shrieked pointing to the door._

_Skoodge shook his head, "No. I don't want to. This is my bathroom AND my stall anyways." _

_"What do you mean? The Tallest own everything." the other said rasing a non-existant eyebrow._

_"I mean figuratively. But either way I'm not leaving, you can't make me." Skoodge gave the smaller seeming older smeet a stern look._

_The Irken shrunk back, irritated, "Fine, just don't bother me." he slammed the stall door in Skoodge's face._

_Infuriated from letting himself get talked down like that again, Skoodge blasted the door down with his PAK laser and grabbed the startled male by the collar._

_"Look, you, whoever you are, I will not be talked to that way! I am SICK and TIRED of hearing you and your group's snide comments!" Skoodge snapped in his face._

_The Irken boy took a look at him as more tears collected in his eyes but his glare held firm and unmoving, "We tell no-one of this."_

_"Deal, you keep your business to yourself and as will I!" Skoodge announced and dropped the other to the ground._

_The Irken gulped back a sob that caught in the back of his throat as he continued glaring at his intruder. Skoodge seemed to notice this and softened a bit._

_"Hey, I'm sorry for snapping at you, but really that's not the way to live, putting people down." Skoodge sat next to him, causing the other to shift uncomfortably._

_After moments of silence Skoodge asked the question that was bugging him for the longest of time, "Why were you crying?"_

_Taking absolute offense at this, the other Irken boy shot into the air and narrowed his unwavering glare further, "I was NOT crying. Invaders don't cry. IRKENS don't cry, unless they are defective."_

_"Then, does that make you defective?" Skoodge couldn't stop himself before he found his body sprawled on the floor of the cold bathroom, the other Irken's PAK legs all pointed dangerously at his neck, head, and torso. _

_"I DARE you, smeet, to defy me once again, I will take MUCH pleasure in plunging my PAKlegs in your fragile little shell." the terrifying Irken boy whispered in a low, dark, chuckle. _

_Skoodge gulped back his fear, "Defect! You are a DEFECT!" he was sure these were going to be his last brave words._

_But when seconds passed and he still wasn't (seemingly) dead he opened his eyes and saw the wreck that was the once horrifying Irken hovering over him. The boy suddenly backed away from Skoodge and ran towards the door, tears barely holding themselves in his magenta orbs._

_"No wait!" Skoodge called after him as he pushed himself up and blocked the other Irken's path. _

_Shocked but mostly angry he turned to face Skoodge, "What do you want?" _

_"What's your name?"_

_The Irken hesitated then lifted his head and croaked out, "Zim."_

_"Zim, that's an odd name..." Skoodge tested out the name._

_Zim sighed at the comment but found himself asking, "What's yours?"_

_"Oh mine, I'm Skoodge." Skoodge said proudly, "I'm going to be an invader some day!"_

_"Well. Skoodge. We share the same veiw, I am to become an invader when I grow up as well." Zim cracked a smile smile before it disappeared, "I have to go now."_

_"No, wait." Skoodge said again and stopped Zim once again, this time the Irken reacted more relaxed._

_"Yes?" Zim looked at him._

_"You want to hang out after Academy?" he asked._

_Zim lowered his eyes to the floor, "Meet me at Vrick Lane. 7 o clock. Mother unit wont be there. Don't be late."_

_And with that said the Irken was gone leaving Skoodge conflicted but... happy. Had he just met a new friend?_

_~This Flashback ENDS!~_

"Wow... so you found Zim in the boys bathroom?" I snickered.

He shot her a nasty look, "Hey, a lot of my life was spent in there!"

I shrunk back, embarrased, "Sorry, Skoodge, that was a very interesting story. I always expected something more stupid to be honest, but that was sincere. It was really brave of you for standing up to Zim. That takes some guts."

"True. I thought I was going to die right there." Skoodge laughed then looked at the clock, "We should probably get some rest it's past midnight. I don't think Dib's coming tonight."

I forgot until that moment how everything rolled out before, the verbal fight, the injury and the sudden leaving and empty feeling.

"Well, goodnight, En." he waved and disappeared down the elevator leaving me alone in the dimly-lit living room.

"Yeah, goodnight." I gave a late reaction and allowed myself to set my PAK into sleep-mode.

What I wasn't expecting was a dream waiting for me to lapse into it's surreal environment...

End Note

Yay! Update! Cliffhanger! Yes! Lol, yeah, next chapter might be up soon or tomorrow, SUMMER BREAK FOR SPOOCHES! So more sooner coming updates! Praise me! Praise me! Lol, you don't have to but please REVEIW ME! REVEIW ME! How I love those reveiws!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note

What did I tell you? SUMMER VACATION STARTS TODAY FOR SPOOCHES! That means faster updates, more stories, and more surprises! I love you all who continue reading my stuff. And I really hope you all H.A.G.S.! Now...

One last thing... uhm.. please tell me IMMEDIATELY if En starts acting like a Mary Sue, please! Because I don't know why but she sounded like one in the previous chapter, or just a troubled defect, I don't know... just alert me if she does..

This is another SONG-CHAPTER and it doubles as En's dream.. :P Is a happy dream, kind of, then it gets kind of funny and a little sad. The song is Everything Is Alright by Motion City Soundtrack

Enjoy

~~~~!

_Zim and Dib walked together in silence to their new shared home. Well it was silence until Dib spoke up._

_"Hey, Zim?" he started but drifted off, thinking the alien wouldn't want to talk._

_"Yes, Dib." the other said but avoided eye contact, still it was enough for Dib to move on._

_"What happened? A week ago? I mean... you never really told me."_

_**Tell me that you're alright,**_

_Zim had to think this through. Could he just tell the boy nuisance? Was he trust-worthy? _

_"Nothing." was his final response._

_**Yeah everything is alright.**_

_"Nothing? Hm. Why is that hard to believe?" he didn't want to fully approach Zim about his unwillingness to tell him. I mean he had saved him for crying out loud! He deserved to know!_

_**Oh please tell me that you're alright,**_

_"Well, believe it." the Irken picked up his pace. No, the human could not be trusted yet. What if he planned this all along? When his guard was finally down and he was close to him he would capture him and bring him straight to an autopsy table. Never. He would never let himself get hurt again. Especially by his second race, the only one he had left._

_**Yeah everything is alright.**_

_Dib pulled at his trench coat collar, as he quickened his pace beside Zim. _

_"Oh okay. Well. Hey, have you ever had root beer before?"_

_**Give me a reason**_

_Zim's head snapped up and he glared at Dib for his random question, "No. Do I look like I have?"_

_**to end this discussion,**_

_Dib mentally rolled his eyes, looks didn't have anything to do with it, "Well, Tak and I tried it. She turned out fine." But not to mention drunk, and that was his plan, get Zim drunk on the root beer to squeeze some information out of him. _

_**To break with tradition.**_

_"Fine. I might try it, doesn't mean I'll like it. Especially if that she-troll liked it." Zim growled, the last thing he wanted to feel like was sick. His spooch was already flopping around like an Earth fish and he wasn't sure if he could down any Earth substance at the time._

_**To fold and divide.**_

_Finally after several more minutes they approached the two-story and walked right in. Despite the crazy stuff that used to go on down the street there was really no crimes on his block so the family decided to just keep it unlocked unless there was an emergency._

_Dib dropped his backpack to the floor and turned to Zim, "Follow me into the kitchen."_

_Zim let out a low groan and hesitantly followed Dib._

_**Cause I hate the ocean, theme parks and airplanes,**_

_"I better not get sick." Zim warned with a death glare towards the boy._

_Dib waved it off, "Nonsense. Trust me, you'll be okay."_

_"I cannot trust anyone anymore." Zim said involuntarily._

_"What?" Dib turned around and stopped mid-way in grabbing a can from the fridge, Zim's sentimental outburst had shocked him._

_"Nothing. Just let's get this over with." Zim lowered his lavander contact eyes to the floor._

_**Talking with strangers, waiting in line..**_

_Dib made a mental note to ask Zim about that as he poured two glasses of root beer. Hopefully this would work. He couldn't wait any longer for his questions to be answered._

_But on the other side he felt guilty for having to do this, but not guilty enough when he set the two mugs on the table._

_Zim shrunk back, almost mortified that he was about to down that._

_**I'm through with these pills that make me sit still.**_

_Dib grabbed his as he gestured for the alien to grab his own._

_Zim reached out for the handle and slowly slid it his way._

_"You ready?" Dib asked raising the mug to his lips._

_**"Are you feeling fine?"**_

_Zim nodded and even more slowly took a sip of the Earth beverage. Something snapped in him, what was this feeling? He felt a spark, a tingle, not a bad one, in fact it made him feel good. So he decided to take another sip, more sparks._

_Across the table, Dib grinned, in no time he would have Zim's brain at his finger-tips. _

_**Yes, I feel just fine.**_

_It didn't take long for the Irken-intoxicating drink to mess with Zim's mental health. And Dib decided that when he and Zim grew up neither of them would ever drink, because with just a single little small root beer Zim was crazy drunk. _

_"A-and you wanna know what a said to HER? Huh, stink-best.. bleep... beep... BEAST!"_

_Dib tried to keep down a laugh as Zim slurred on, "What did you say, Zim?"_

_"I-I said,..." Zim looked confused for a moment, "I forget what I said... but it was really... really... smart! Unlike her! That... troll!" _

_"Uh-huh. Okay Zim, I have some questions for you." Dib decided to start the questioning before Zim became too out of it._

_**Tell me that you're alright,**_

_"Well as that human song says, "Fire awaaayyy!" Zim laughed at his own joke as he banged a gloved fist on te table._

_**Yeah everything is alright.**_

_"What happened a week ago, Zim... do you remember?" Dib asked._

_Suddenly a wave of sadness washed over Zim, "Yeah... uh... I burnt me and my house down.."_

_"Yes, that, but can you remember what caused that?" Dib continued._

_"Let's see... it had something to do with my mission... yes that sounds right.." Zim thought back to that day._

_"What about your mission?" the human pestered further._

_"I-I... It... uhm... it." Zim started stuttering and Dib could tell that it wasn't because of the root beer._

_**Oh please tell me that you're alright,**_

_"You can tell me Zim." Dib put an arm on the alien's shoulder, reluctantly. It wasn't until then that he noticed how violently Zim was shaking._

_"Lies." was Zim's answer, he barely whispered it but Dib heard it like he had yelled it._

_**Yeah everything is alright.**_

_"What was lies Zim?" Dib asked, concerned._

_Zim screeched and flung the table, catching Dib completely off gaurd._

_"Zim!" he cried but the alien seemed to be in his own delusional world._

_"M-my mission... was all lies... that's what.. since day one it was all just a sick... hoax... I... was never an invader..." Zim said as he clutched his head in his hands._

_Dib walked over to help him but Zim's head snapped up with his lavender eyes turned into slits as he glared and bared his teeth, "Stay away from me."_

_**I'm sick of the things I do when I'm nervous**_

_Dib, now shook to the core, nodded as he backed away from Zim like he was a rabbid animal._

_"The Tallests... they LIED to me... they said it was a sea-crest... cement... SECRET mission. But no it was JUST a way to get rid of me!" Zim rambled on as he shook his head then turned to Dib who jumped back._

_**Like cleaning the oven or checking my tires**_

_"Dib-wash... world... WORM! Do you know how it feels to be HATED by your own KIND?" Zim's eyes started filling with a strange liquid he witnessed for the first time when the Tallest gave him his final message._

_**~.Flasback.~**_

_"Oh look, the little defect is gonna cry!" Purple snickered insincerely._

_Zim stifled back as many tears as he could but every time he thought about the words he just heard and looked at his 'leaders' more came and some even made their way down his face. He couldn't let them see him cry, he would just have to brave it and remain steady in front of them._

_"Go ahead, Zim. You have nothing else to loose. Show us all how we can BREAK you." the camera panned and it looked like all of Irk was watching the transmission, Zim shook visibly as more liquid piled in his magenta eyes._

_"You cannot break, Zim. No-one can break me." Zim managed to say which caused the whole room to laugh._

_"Face it Zim, you were always a mistake since day one and you always will be. And now you have the honor to show everyone on Irk just what makes you a sniveling, revolting, little defective." Red's words pierced Zim's mind and heart. Which also allowed more tears to fall freely down his moistened face. _

_"And there it is. Tears. You sicken us Zim. You and every last defect out there should all just die. You don't deserve to live. You never did! You were born to die a horrible painful death by the hands of a greater one. You're lucky you're all the way on Earth, because if you were even a MILE closer we would send out a whole fleet to beat you within an inch of your life. Don't bother calling us anymore Zim. WE HOPE YOU DIE." cheering was heard and before even he know it, Zim collapsed on the lab floor weeping, as more cheering, laughing and death threats met his anntenae. _

_"Have a horrible life, Zim!" _

_"We hope you die during one of your stupid experiments!"_

_"GIR would have a better chance at conquering any planet than you!"_

_"ZIM YOU SUCK GO DIE IN A HOLE AND THEN THE HOLE WILL DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!"_

_"You hear that, Zim, that is your own people mocking you and telling you to die. So do us ALL a favor and drop dead!" _

_Death from that night forward was a wild and fragile word to Zim._

_**~.Flashback end.~**_

_**Or counting the number of tiles in the ceiling..**_

_Dib watched the wreck that was once Zim, the narcissistic stubborn alien cry on his shoulder. He didn't know how to respond so he just let Zim stay there._

_"I know how it feels Zim. I'm hated by my own kind too. Even my sister and dad hate me." Dib said._

_"No, they love you. At least they're there for you. I have no-one now. I don't even have an identity. If I was Zim.. than... who am I now?" the ex-Irken asked Dib._

_**Head for the hills, the kitchen's on fire!**_

_Dib suddenly felt the room get hotter as the question burned at him, "You're still Zim, Zim. Not even the Tallest can rip you of that." _

_Zim's antennae raised from under his wig at the words, "You're right. Those filthy no-good leaders I had do not comprehend the amazingness that is me, Zim!"_

_Dib grinned seeing that Zim was starting to go back to himself... well a drunk version of himself anyways._

_**I used to rely on self-medication,**_

_"I can't believe it." Zim shook his head an started to laugh._

_Dib couldn't help but join too, "What?"_

_"It took a human... to make me realize that I am worth something." Zim continued laughing._

_**I guess I still do that from time to time.**_

_"That is something, isn't it?" Dib gave Zim a look before staring out the kitchen window, the sun was setting and it was a nice orange tint. _

_"Yes.." Zim followed Dib's gaze, "Dib-hula..humus...HUMAN. What is this feeling Zim feels after drinking that root beer?" _

_"Haha. Well. It's called drunk, it's bad for you. But apparently it doesn't take long for Irkens to feel it since, root beer, really isn't something that would cause it."_

_**But I'm getting better at fighting the future,**_

_"Intresting... interesting." Zim nodded, "And does this 'drunk' last long?"_

_"It can, but you drank only a can, your senses should start kicking in soon." Dib said laying a palm on the cold tiled floor._

_"__**Someday you'll be fine.."**_

_"Dib, would you think of Zim as an enemy anymore?" this had been bugging the Irken ever since the human had agreed for him to stay in his house._

_"I don't know yet... would you me?" Dib asked._

_Zim thought, "Probably."_

_**Yes, I'll be just fine.**_

_Dib's shoulders slumped but why did he care? Soon the Zim that he met and hated would be back when this Zim's injuries healed and his base was fixed. Nothing had really changed for good._

_**Tell me that you're alright,**_

_Hours later, the Irken laid sprawled on the couch, eyes blood-shot and focused on the TV like a zombie._

_"Zim, that look you have is really creeping me out. Maybe you should sleep or something." Dib finally interjected and stepped into Zim's sight._

_"Nonsense... I do not sleep." Zim mumbled._

_"Okay, well, it's time for me to get to bed so good-night." Dib waved and started to climb the stairs._

_"Wait," Zim said._

_DIb turned around, surprised at Zim's outburst, "Yes?"_

_"Zim never really got the time to tell you, thanks. For... all that you did a week ago. And also thank you for giving me a wake-up call. But I WONT say thanks for you getting me drunk!" Zim said sincerely as he looked at the boy with lavender-blue eyes, still in his disguise._

_**Yeah everything is alright.**_

_"No problem. And yeah, sorry about that, I had to use some way to get some information out of you." Dib rubbed the back of his neck. _

_"Dib, one last thing." Zim said, in an unusual small tone._

_"I'm listening." _

_"It's kind of stupid!... and unneeded...!" the Irken glared at himself for thinking of it._

_"Don't worry. It can't be that stupid."_

_**Oh please tell me that you're alright,**_

_"You wouldn't mind if Zim stopped wearing his disguise around here, would you? I mean you have seen me without it before." the alien rubbed his arm, embarrassed, such a stupid question to ask the Dib!_

_"Sure, Zim, whatever makes you feel at home." Dib nodded and was about to continue his hike up the stairs when Zim whispered something._

_"What was that, Zim?" he asked._

_"I don't have a home." _

_Dib was taken aback, "Yes you do, it's here." _

_"Not literally, Dib-stink, figuratively, Irk use to be my home but now it turned it's back on me. I don't know what i should do. The only reason I came here was to return home when my mission was completed. Now, without a mission, or a home, what is my real reason here now? What good is it that I am here? Shouldn't I just leave? But where would I go?" Zim stopped, if he went any further he was afriad he would loose the Dib's attention._

_"I don't understand." Dib shook his head and descended the stairs back towards Zim._

_"It's nothing, I'm fine, you can go back to your room." Zim growled, enraged a little that the Dib was choosing now to act stupid._

_**Yeah everything is alright.**_

_"Do I have to get out the root beer again?" Dib warned jokingly._

_When Zim didn't laugh, even a little, Dib decided it was time he get serious, he walked back over to the couch, Zim noticed this and moved his legs so Dib could sit._

_"What's really on your mind, Zim. I've never seen you like this before." Dib said._

_"I already told you Dib-curious. I am fine." Zim's voice was low, eerily almost._

_"Zim, you should already know this but you suck at it up." the human rolled his eyes and glared a little at Zim._

_**Give me a reason (I don't believe a word)**_

_"I HAVE nothing to cough up, Dib. My throat is clear of cough-upness." Zim snarled, he didn't like that Dib was just passing by his commands to just leave him alone._

_**To end this discussion (of anything I've heard)**_

_Dib let out a deep moan, "If you're going to be living with us, you're going to have to learn to talk Zim."_

_**To break with tradition (they tell me that it's not so hard)**_

_"I am talking." Zim retorted, then closed his eyes, before opening them again and looking at Dib, "Are you really here for me?"_

_**To fold and divide (it's not so hard)**_

_Dib thought about the question, was he really there for Zim? Or was Zim there for him? _

_"I guess you could say that."_

_**So let's not get carried (away with everything)**_

_"I don't need a guess, Dib-worm, I need a promise." Zim hated feeling like this he mostly hated how human-corny he was sounding._

_**Away with the process (from here to in-between)**_

_"A promise? Okay, what kind of promise?" Dib asked._

_**of elimination (the long goodbye)**_

_"A promise... that if I trust you, you won't turn your digustingly large head on me." other than the insult Zim was serious._

_**I don't want to waste your time.**_

_"I'm not like your kind Zim, I'm definintly not like the Tallest. I don't turn my back on friends." Dib said._

_Zim smiled at him genuily, then frowned and glared again, "I am not your friend Dib-wrong."_

_**Tell me that you're alright,**_

_"What is up with you and twisting my name into some kind of insult?" Dib wondered aloud._

_**Yeah everything is alright.**_

_"It's fun, you should try it sometime instead of alien-scum.. and space-boy. Though admittingly nice one with the 'lizard' insult. Pig-smelly." Zim added the last part for good measure._

_**Oh please tell me that you're alright,**_

_"Alright Zim-wreck." Dib tried out the new technique._

_**Yeah everything is alright.**_

_"Zim-wreck? Sounds like ship-wreck!" Zim laughed a hearty cackle._

_**(Alright)**_

_"Hey, shut-up not like you can do any better!" Dib challenged him._

_**Tell me that you're alright, (Hi, everything's great)**_

_"Is that a challenge, human?" Zim raised a non-existant eyebrow._

_**Yeah everything is alright. (Everything's fine)**_

_"Sure!" Dib said and started, "Zim-stupid."_

_**Oh please tell me that you're alright, (Hi, everything's great)**_

_Zim almost laughed at the boy's failed attempt, "Nice try, but I have something else in mind, Dib-failure."_

_**Yeah everything is alright.**_

_"Oh yeah, Zim-ugly!" _

_**Everything's fine**_

_"You are definitely not good at this, Dib-persistant." _

_**Everything's fine**_

_"That almost sounded like a compliment, Zim-, God, this is hard!" _

_**Everything's fine**_

_"It is isn't it? Dib-quit."_

_**Everything's fine...**_

_"I never said I quit, Zim-lies!"_

_"Zim could do this all night if he had to, Dib-boring!"_

_"Oh yeah? Well so can I!" _

_"It's on then, Dib- er..."_

_"HAH!"_

_"Shut your mouth!"_

_"Don't have to, Zim-stuck!"_

_"WOULD YOU TWO BE QUIETTT!" _

_"Sorry Gaz!"_

_"Our apologies, Gaz-sister." _

End Note

I don't know if I liked this one, did you? I hope you did. I loooove this song :3 but it was hard trying to find a way to fit it in, but I found a way! Hopefully next chapter we'll find out why Dib was so mad in the previous one. :D R&R! Read and Review! Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note

Don't get lazy on me now and stop reading and reviewing because if I found out U NO REVU me gonna be mad. Lolwhut? Anyways here's the well awaited chapter 15. I can't stand waiting so I like being nice to my readers and update fast. Oh wait.. I think I already told you that in another Author's Note... oops. Whatever.

Enjoy

~~~~!

I woke with a start.

My breath was fast and rapid.

Even though the dream seemed slow-paced.

"That was a weird dream..." I finally said and stared ahead at the door as if it could tell me what it meant.

"What did you dream about?" a boy's voice sounded and I looked to my left.

"Dib?" I whispered.

"Hey." he said back, turning to face me, his glasses making his eyes seem glowing and glazed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You know." he answered back flatly and I saw the metal body in his arms.

"Right." we sat there in silence for a couple of minutes.

"What did you dream about?"

"What were you mad about?"

We both said in unison.

"You first." he allowed me.

"What were you mad about?" I repeated.

He sighed, "I knew you would ask that."

After some moments of silence he explained.

"I was mad at you because... I remember when Zim used to go to our skool EVERY DAY and no-one noticed there was an alien! Right there! In front of them! Then when I saw you and I felt those feelings again... the feelings of hatred towards you and your kind for just coming to Earth and fooling everyone into thinking you're human! When it's so obvious!"

I nodded in understanding, "Is that why you masked it by anger?"

"Sort of. I was genuinely mad at you for coming in the first place, it's a human only thing." Dib looked at me again, a stern look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dib. I just wanted to get more information from you sooner." I apologized.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know, and I was being stubborn, we were supposed to start the intervewing today but I was too angry, I was being selfish." Dib shook his head.

"Everyone makes mistakes Dib, but that doesn't make you a defect. It's my version of course, the other version is quite degrading. But the point is that we all do stuff we regret but it's fine." I smiled at him.

He smiled back, "So, my turn I guess than, what did you dream about?"

I hesitated, "You got Zim drunk on root beer."

We both busted out laughing.

"I remember doing that! It was funny, he was dancing on the table singing Katy Perry." Dib snickered remembering that time.

"Well, that's kind of true... there was singing... there was a table... but he wasn't dancing on it." I rubbed my shoulder.

"Then what happened?" Dib asked.

"He flipped over a table and started rambling on about the Tallest's revealing something about a mission to him. Do you ever remember something like that?" I asked.

He seemed to think for a while, and then his eyes drooped, "Oh, the first time I did that..."

"Yeah." I nodded enthusiastically, hopefully he would give me a more in depth version.

"I remember now. That was about a week after the Fire." he got up and paced the room, I watched like a child ready to hear their favorite story be told again.

"Fire... oh that's right... Zim did mention something about a fire, but, how does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"It has _everything _to do with anything." Dib shifted his eyes, "I think that made sense."

"It sort of did, but anyhow, go on." I waved it off.

"Ah yes, the Fire, I remember the exact date... October 17." he seemed lost in the memory as I took out my tablet and started to type every word he was saying.

"Zim lost it all, his leaders, the Tallest, they called him and let's just say... they had a lot on their minds about him..."

_(Dib's POV)_

I remember that I was watching the live feed from my room, like I used to do every Friday night. And I remember each scathing word they told him from the very first word...

"Greetings my Tallest, it is a surprise that you are calling me. Is it probing day already?" Zim said, he looked confused but mostly happy, apparently his leaders never really checked up on him.

"No, Zim. It is not probing day." the red one turned to his partner, who was purple wearing all purple.

"Oh, then what may I ask, is the occasion?" Zim asked, seeming even more pleased as before.

"There is no occasion, Zim. And after what we tell you, this probably will be labeled as the worst day in your life but the best day in ours." the red one sighed, he looked very irritated.

"I don't understand, Sirs." Zim said cocking an eyebrow, or whatever Irkens have.

"Of course you don't." the purple one whispered in a deep growl.

"Honestly Zim, we just want to give it to you straight. No more bending the truth. Alright?" I hate to keep saying 'the red one' so let's just call him Red.

En looked at me weird then laughed, "That's their names Red and Purple."

"Oh..." I blushed, feeling stupid, "Anyways on with the story."

"I thought stories were 'spose to be happy..." GIR whined, I looked down at the now awake SIR unit in my lap.

"I'm sorry GIR, but En needs to get the story so she can help us." I comforted him, rubbing his metallic head.

He nodded in understanding then laid down his head again.

"Anyways, where was I? Oh yes, the truth." I started again.

"Okay, whatever you must do my Tallest." Zim looked confused again, but still smiled their way.

"Where do we start?" Red wondered aloud to himself, he turned to the Purple one, who was... now eating doughnuts.

"Purple! I told you no snacking, this is serious!"

A gasp came from the screen, "No snacking, my Sirs? Than this must be serious! You have my full attention!"

"Good, then we'll start." Red nodded to Purple who hovered back to his partner and stood beside him, "Purple you start."

"The fact is, Zim, we hate yah!" Purple said with a mouth-full of doughnut.

"What he means, is that, we _despise _you Zim, ever since you were born you caused nothing but pain, torture, and destruction. **You **are the culprit of many many countless crimes and even more destruction to Irk and it's affiliates. You caused YEARS of darkness on Irk, ALMOST KILLED us ALL in Impending Doom and KILLED **TWO TALLESTS ZIM, ****TWO TALLEST**! Can you even COMPREHEND what we are ALLOWED TO DO WITH YOU AT THIS POINT? You want to know Zim 'cause I have a list that can wrap around the WHOLE Massive, TWICE! But NONE of the punishments I've created are as DESERVING as I think! I think you deserve more than ANY of these!", he pulled out a scroll that had a thick band around it., "All in all, you are a HORRIBLE excuse of an Irken! You NEVER deserved to be an invader, and you most definitely **DO NOT** deserve of the title 'Best Irken'. I have no idea in HECK how those Brains even got that! You are NOT innocent! You are a puny little bug that needs to be squashed! YOU ARE A STAIN ON THE IRKEN FLAG! HISTORY PUKES YOU OUT! PEOPLE HIDE WHEN THEY SEE YOU! WE WOULD **STOMP **ON YOUR GRAVE THE DAY YOU DIE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE, ZIM? YOU DON'T **DESERVE TO LIVE**. WHAT YOU DESERVE, YOU SNIVELING LITTLE DEFECT IS TO DROP DEAD! YOU HEARD ME DROP DEAD! DIE! NOW! WE COULD CARE LESS! ALL OF US COULD CARE LESS! Is that right guys?"

"I heard cheering and transmission screen Zim was standing in front of showed possibly the whole population of Irk, I heard the lot of them throw insults and death threats. I hadn't been focusing on Zim that much but when I saw him I could tell he was ready to break down. He was a wreck. His antennae was standing on end, his eyes were wide open, and he tried to stand straight but kept slumping, like each taunting was a brick being thrown at him. It probably was to him, though now that I think about it." before continuing I looked at En, who looked shocked and slack-jawed.

"Keep going!" she ordered and I did.

Purple seemed to notice because he shouted, "Oh look, the little defect is gonna cry!"

Laughter erupted from the crowd. I saw Zim shake and hold in more tears. But some made their way down in which his leaders jeered at him for it.

"Go ahead, Zim. You have nothing else to loose. Show us all how we can BREAK you." Red smiled triumphantly down at Zim.

Even though at the time I still really ha- I mean didn't like Zim, I still felt bad for him a little so I continued watching.

"You cannot break, Zim. No-one can break me." Zim managed to say which caused the whole room to laugh. His voice was scratchy and weak and sounded like he was losing his voice.

"Face it Zim, you were always a mistake since day one and you always will be. And now you have the honor to show everyone on Irk just what makes you a sniveling, revolting, little defective." Red continued, Zim tried to keep in more tears but in the process he let more come out.

"And there it is. Tears. You sicken us Zim. You and every last defect out there should all just die. You don't deserve to live. You never did! You were born to die a horrible painful death by the hands of a greater one. You're lucky you're all the way on Earth, because if you were even a MILE closer we would send out a whole fleet to beat you within an inch of your life. Don't bother calling us anymore Zim. WE HOPE YOU DIE." I jumped when suddenly Zim fell to the floor, I thought maybe they had some type of thing in his PAK that could kill him instantly if activated but was shocked when I saw him sobbing and heaving. I couldn't even believe my eyes the once almighty and 'supreme invader' I thought I was saving the world from was really an exiled defect that thought he had another chance to prove to everyone he had the stuff it takes to be a part of them. But now the alien was broken and bleeding, well tearing, as he knelt on the lab floor clutching his sides as if it was hurting him physically as well. His eyes were shut tight, probably to not see everyone looking at him, mocking him with their stares.

"You hear that, Zim, that is your own people mocking you and telling you to die. So do us ALL a favor and drop dead." Red started again and came back on screen.

"Goodbye forever Zim, rot on Earth for the rest of your MISERABLE, STINKING, LONELY life." Red and Purple then saluted and the screen went black.

Several minutes, possibly an hour passed before Zim lifted his head. His magenta eyes were glazed, his face was shining under the glow of the monitors like ghosts of the tears he had shed. His mouth was closed and no longer quivering like it had been. Instead it was a thin line. He didn't necessarily look sad to be honest. He looked more... dead... than anything. He didn't have any emotion that was stood out most, in fact he looked like a robot. He looked to his sides, probably soaking in everything that he had... but lost not only minutes ago. After taking a long look back at the monitor, he stood up and walked in the camera's way. I was shocked because all that was (supposed to like) there was, I guess, the Irken symbol, or whatever... He pawed the symbol, looking at it with sad eyes but in a flash his eyes narrowed and he started scratching at it, he was yelling in a different language, possibly Irken but I could guess that they were _disapproving _words. After a long fit of that he started to punch at it. Growling, worked up, and seething with rage he turned away from the wall and flipped over a work table. Test-tubes, beakers, equipment and tools flew through the air before gravity set in and they shattered on the ground, (apparently) not satisfied Zim kicked at the table and stomped off to more tables and flipped those over. Still not burned out in the slightest bit he ran over to the panels, where several smaller monitors were aligned over a large keyboard looking thing. He took out his weird spider-looking legs and two of them had lasers at which he instantly started charring the panels, sparks flew and electrical buzzing sounded dangerously but he obviously ignored it as he slashed with his pointed legs at the screens, they shattered revealing wiring and other confusing technology. But that's when the Fire name comes in. As a final resort he stalked over at the screen, glaring he mouthed what he thought were going to be his final words to his leaders, which not to confuse you were already partying with the rest of Irk.

"You want me to die my Tallest," he took out a flame thrower and a more powerful looking laser, "Here is your final request from me."

With that said I watched absolutely horrified as immediate flames scorched the place and instantly phased out the camera. Shocked, I jumped from my seat and zoomed to the window, the house looked fine but it was only a matter of time. I don't know what sent me but I ran after him. By the time I approached the house it was doused in flames, the ornaments were melting, the wood was crackling and a deep crazy-sounding chuckle started from the distance as I saw Zim, he emerged from the flames, still laughing he started screaming to me all these... things about death and was I happy that he was about to die. I couldn't believe what I was hearing so I looked to God for advice.

"Wait, God? You're a believer too?" En interjected.

I nodded, "Yep, always have, always will be."

"You can continue now." she said.

And I did.

Zim then collapsed and after some negotiating I offered to help him and I did. Of course he had a lot of NASTY burns, we're talking probably 3rd degree ones not to mention a broken ankle and a concussion. So I took him to my place, Gaz and I took care of his wounds, it took us most of the night so we just let him stay there while slept. But when I woke up I saw he was gone. When I got to the house, which was already just a mess of burning wood and ashes I saw him on the lawn holding GIR, who was supposedly..." I stared down at GIR then covered his antennae, "Dead." I whispered.

En gasped as she wrote down every word I said.

"I felt bad for him, surprisingly, and found myself praying for him. Next thing we knew GIR was," I had to think about the right word to say, "Okay. Yeah, he was okay again."

GIR smiled up at me, I smiled back before continuing.

"After that. Zim just stayed with Gaz and I, since he really didn't have a choice. And that's all I have to say about... that."

En looked at me, her eyes were filled with tears, "Wow. That's so... wow. That was very nice of you Dib."

"Thanks." I shrugged and looked to the ground unable to think anymore about Zim.

"No problem." she then turned off her little writing pad and stowed it away in her PAK.

"Well it's really late and I still have skool, so I better get going. Night, En." I walked over to the door as she waved back at me.

"Later, Dib!" she called back.

Before I stepped out of the door I felt like one last thing needed to be said, "And, En."

"Yes?"

"You can come with me to skool for now on." I smiled.

"Really? You mean it?" she jumped.

I laughed a little, "Sure. Why not? You don't seem to be there to gather information on the humans to take over the world so, yeah, you can come." I said jokingly.

She ran from her seat on the couch and hugged me suddenly, "Thank you so much Dib! I promise I wont do anything to anger you!"

A little stunned from the rare affection I got from anyone, especially an extraterrestrial I hugged her back and quickly let go.

"I'll see you tomorrow Dib." she grinned.

I did like-wise, "Yeah, tomorrow."

"You're a really great friend, Dib."

I winced at the saying, "I'm not your friend. I'm not anybody's friend."

En's antennae laid flat against her head, "I understand, Dib. Acquaintances, than?" she whipped out her three-fingered hand towards me.

"Sure, acquaintances." I nodded liking the label and shook her hand, her rubbery glove felt weird against my bandaged hand as we shook and I opened the door, and walked off to my house.

"Acquaintances with an alien, huh, Dib?" I asked myself aloud as I walked down the street towards my house, "Sounds like a really corny children's science fiction book if you ask me."

"Indeed..."

I jumped, "WHO WAS THAT?"

End Note

*Gasp* Who was that? Not even I know. No really, I'm still planning that. So I'll leave you to guess about that... Review me your thoughts and we'll see if your answer is true in the next chapter! R&R! Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note:

Yay! New chappie! I see a lot of you hate the Tallest for what they did to Zim in the previous chapter as Dib said and yes they will get their just-deserts. But that's a long time from here. Sorry! But anyways, now you get to (sort of) find out who the mysterious person is that confronted Dib at the end of chap 15. SO yeah...

Enjoy

~~~~!

(Dib's POV) {Still}

"Indeed..."

"WHO WAS THAT?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when a smooth tone agreed to me.

"Relax, Dib, it's just me." I eased instantly at the voice I knew for so long.

"Oh, hey." I replied.

"Hey. You going home?" the purple-haired female asked.

"Yeah, when are you?" I asked sadly, her face dropped and her hazel eyes looked to the floor.

"You know I can't, Dib." she sighed.

"Can't you try?" I pressed coming closer to her.

"I want to Dib, I really do, but there are too many memories in there." she shook her head.

"I have something for you." I said and reached into my extra-large trench coat pockets on the inside.

She gasped and ran to me.

"My Gameslave?" she breathed.

"Yeah. You need something to keep you busy." I nodded.

She hugged me, hard, years ago she would of never done this to me. I can't believe it took a traumatic event like _that _to finally make her open her eyes.

"I cant... I've already spent so much of my life wasting it on this thing." she suddenly broke apart from me and shoved the device back in my hands.

"It's okay if you do it once in a while." I said and put it back in her bony ones.

"Thanks, Dib." she showed her appreciation for me again.

"It's no problem." my eyes wondered down to her shrunken stomach and skinny legs.

"Don't worry so much about me, Dib." she reassured as she noticed my gaze.

"I'm sorry. But, you don't have to second-think asking for food from me, you know that, right?" I said looking back ino her eyes.

"I know. But I'll survive. Really. People can be quite generous if you're a kid." she laughed slightly.

"Yeah... you take care alright." I interjected feeling suddenly very sick and guilty.

"Okay, Dib. I'll see you sometime again this week." she waved and ran off into the night, tattered black dress blowing in the wind with her purple locks doing like-wise.

"See you." I whispered and walked home, thinking about her the whole way.

End Note

VERY short chapter, but that's only because I plan on getting the next one up soon. But I just had an idea and wanted to share this one with you and let you sink it in. Review if you want. More is coming and I will not just leave you with this small bit. Sorry if it's disappointing. :P


	17. Chapter 17

Author's NOTE

Here's the chapter I promised!

PS: We are back to 'En narriration' no more Dib POV for choo! Sorry.

Disregard the above, it isn't true... there is some Dib narriration a little later in the chapter.

Enjoy!

~~~~!

I didn't and still don't like several things on Earth.

Midul Skool.

Most of the humans.

And the wretched Earth sun.

Every morning it would wake me up, and the following day, was _not _an exception.

"Rghhhh... Five more minutes Skoodge." I groaned, head still in the sofa, muffling my plea.

"Don't make me get GIR to jump on you." Skoodge teased.

I shot my head up, not wanting the fairly heavy SIR unit using me as a trampoline.

"It was your idea to start skool. There are consequences to your actions." Skoodge said and handed me my ring.

"I know. I know. Don't remind me." I chuckled and slipped on the jewelry, soon I was no longer Irken (on the outside) but human.

"Looking good, En. Now let's go." he gave a thumbs up and we headed towards the door, he opened it and hit something, rather someone waiting there.

"Sorry! I didn't see you there!" Skoodge apologized, trying not to laugh.

"I'll get you back for that later." Dib smiled sheepishly, rubbing his head.

I kneeled down to him, out-stretching a hand, he took it and I rose him to his feet instantly.

"Thanks." he said.

"No problem. Why are you here?" I waved it off and jumped to the question.

"I wanted to see if you guys might want to walk to skool with me." Dib explained, looking at us both with a hopeful expressions.

"Yeah, sure, any reason?" I said, stepping out from the house, Skoodge locking it behind me. Which is funny because I never knew you could.

"I had a dream last night. It was about... a memory I had of Zim and I. I think it was a sign that I tell you it." he began, as we walked slowly down the silent street.

"Oh, really? Then, go ahead." I motioned for him to begin as I ordered my PAK to record what he was saying and convert it into written word on my tablet.

"Well. If memory serves right, it happened about two weeks after Zim recently recovered fully from the injuries he got from the fire but... he... ahem.. wasn't recovering from the emotional and mental injuries.

~Dib's Narration~

I remember it was one day, Zim was acting very strange, stranger than usual of course. He always looked locked in thought and when he wasn't he kept looking at his... arms.

I didn't want to bother him though, I still didn't have a right approach towards him. Normally he just ignores me and really doesn't bother with me, kind of like Gaz. Once in a while he would wander his eyes to me, wether it be while I was doing my homework, watching TV, or writing down new inventions.

"What is that?" Zim had asked after watching me slice open an orange.

"An orange." I answered back, looking at him weird, then again he wasn't very fond of human food that I'm aware of.

"No, no. That tool." Zim pointed to the knife I tossed into the sink.

"Oh, that's a knife." I replied, eying Zim uneasily.

"Knife? What do you use it for?" Zim inquired looking at all the others stacked into the knife-set on the counter.

"To cut things. Like harder food that you can't just break with you hands." I tried to explain but Zim looked obvious to it all.

"Cut stuff?" Zim said, I slapped a hand on his shoulder mostly to stop him from looking at the utensil, since he was slightly freaking me out.

"Get your hand off of my shoulder... Dib." Zim ordered and I snapped it off, taking my orange to the TV.

"You sure you don't want any, Zim?" I asked, Zim hadn't eaten for a long time so I was surprised he didn't want any.

"I'm positive. I don't feel like getting sick." Zim replied and plopped himself on the couch next to the one I was sitting on.

"Well okay, is there anything you can eat here?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"No. Unless you have some snacks. Like chips and stuff like that." Zim shook his head.

"Gaz ate them all already, I'll be sure to pick up some later." I then chuckled softly but soon it erupted into a full on laugh.

Zim gave me another look, "What are you sniveling at?"

"I always wondered why you're so hyper and crazy all the time. Now I know. All you eat is sugary junk!" I blurted out.

Zim frowned and glared but then softened it into an odd stare, "Well, yes, most of the stuff Irken's eat are known on this planet as junk food. But that's because our PAKs supply the nutrients for survival, we eat all that just for the good taste and joy."

"Lucky, wish I had a PAK to do that." I joked.

"No you don't, Dib. It could kill you." Zim sounded quite serious.

"No I mean I wish I was born with one... not stuck with one." I explained.

"That's an odd thing to wish." Zim commented and stared at my for a long time, then turned his attention back to the TV.

"Have you seen GIR?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's bugging the Gaz-sister."

I spat out my orange slice I was chewing on and dashed upstairs.

GIR was right at her door, "Gazzy! Open the door Gazzy! I LOVEDED YOU!"

"GIR, stop messing with Gaz, she'll kill you!" I warned as I stepped towards him.

"No she wont." GIR shook his head wildly, "She loves me."

"DIB GET THAT THING AWAY FROM MY ROOM!" Gaz shouted through the door.

"Cmon GIR, you want to see Zim?" I asked.

"YEAH!" he nodded and we bounded down the stairs together, once he hit the floor he ran towards Zim and jumped onto his master.

"MASTER!" he cried and hugged Zim's head, Zim smiled back, "Hello, GIR."

"Is master feeling better?" I heard GIR ask as I went to grab another orange since I had dropped mine on the floor when Zim told me the crazy android was messing with my sister.

"Yes, GIR, master... is feeling better... physically." Zim muttered back the answer, in fact he said it so lowly I had to listen very carefully.

"What does that mean?" I asked myself.

"Now go run around, or whatever you want to do." Zim said and the SIR unit hopped off his master and back onto the floor and upstairs, I was about to call after him when, "Don't worry so much, he's not going to your sister's room."

"Okay. He better not." I commented and sat back down on the couch, I didn't really care about oranges anymore more about what Zim had said only moments ago.

~End of Dib's Narration~

"I decided to just let it go, and forget about it but..." he stopped and looked up at the glass doors ahead of us, "We'll talk again at lunch."

I nodded and turned to Skoodge, "Okay Dib, see you later.", he then ran down the hall

We bounded up the couple of steps and dashed towards the the back stairwell to try and 'beat the bell' as Skoodge called it.

But unfortunately I ran into some unsuspecting enemies.

All three of them tumbled to the ground, groaning, I call it overreacting.

Tanri rose to her feet and crossed her arms as she gave me a sickening glare, of course I wasn't scared of her, but scared of being late to class.

"Watch where you're going, runt!" she snarled and flipped her oddly-colored navy blue and fuscia hair.

"Sorry." I mumbld back, half-heartedly.

"Yeah, you're gonna be." she snapped in my face and walked off, her high-heels clicking into the distance.

"What a Sue." I whispered and ran again off to Homeroom.

End Note

I feel extra super guilty for leaving you guys with that short chapter, and this is my apology. ALRIGHT DONE WITH THAT! xD You know the drill review if you can. And the next chapter should be up... eh... not too later than tomorrow night. Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note**:

Man, that was a harsh writer's block I had for this. But I'm over it. That's all. Just read.

Enjoy.

~~~~!

I swear it's between Ceriz and Lichel that I don't go insane in Midul Skool.

And I thought Academy on Irk was bad, Midul Skool could bring down the toughest of Irken invaders or elites.

"I am so sick of this." I rested my head on top of my crossed arms.

"Relax, girl, you've only been here for two days. It gets MUCH worse." Ceriz said a little too happily.

"And that makes you happy why?" I asked laughing a little at her comment.

"I don't know. My parents always called me an optimist even though I don't know what that means." she answered back, laying her own head on the table.

I smiled, "An optimist is someone who always thinks about the positive side of things."

"Oh! That's nice!" Ceriz nodded in understanding.

I rolled my eyes playfully and then a certain raven-haired boy catches my eye, he waves as he walks over towards us.

"Hey, Dib." I greet him as he sits down next to Ceriz.

"Hey, En." he replies and notices Ceriz, "Oh hi."

"Hi." Ceriz smiles a little.

"So, Dib. What did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Oh yeah that. Well like I was saying I decided to just not bother Zim but soon I found that... he was... thinking about.. bad stuff." his rubbed the back of his neck as his face scrunched into that of a pained expression almost.

I inwardly groaned a bit, it wasn't like I was a little kid that didn't know what he was talking about, "Oh. So did he ever do anything?"

"Almost." he said quickly and winced visibly.

"What do you mean, almost?" I asked, concerned and interested, "He never tried anything, right?"

He gave me a long, hard look, "I'd be lying if I said no."

Under my wig my antennae fell back, "That doesn't sound like him."

"Of course it doesn't. But Zim wasn't himself after all that happened. Would you?" he pointed out.

"Good point. You can continue, sorry." I apologized and allowed him to keep talking.

"You might want to turn on that thingy of yours that records stuff because this may be something you'll want in that book of yours." Dib said and waited as I pressed something on my PAK.

"I'm ready."

He nodded and continued.

~Dib Narration~

"Like I was saying, I would be lying if I told you Zim never _tried _anything. Because he did, several times actually. The most terrifying time is when I walked in on it.

"Zim, uh are you okay up there?" I hollered up the stairs, it had been a while since I saw him, he had left a while ago after briefly exiting the kitchen... before I didn't know what he had because he was moving to quickly.

"Stop your worrying, Dib-stink. Zim is fine!" he answered back then I heard the faintest of a pained hiss followed afterwards.

"You've been up there pretty long. What are you doing anyways?" I let my curiosity take over me as I climbed one step.

"Nothing that concerns you! Just... watch TV or something!" Zim called, followed by another hiss.

"Do you have a cat or something up there because I hear a lot of hissing. You better not be experimenting in my home, Zim!" I pointed a finger accusingly.

"Do not be stupid! Zim would nev-ACH!" he screeched which sent me up the stairs. When I got up there I found he was in the bathroom. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I banged on the door.

"Zim! Open the door! I know you're hiding something!"

"No! Zim isn't hiding anything! He's just... doing... something is all! Do not worry your giant head so much!" he replied but with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Then why did you scream?" I asked.

"Uh... excited! Yes! I'm going back to skool tomorrow!"

I rolled my eyes, it was pure fantasy what he was telling me, but I decided to just leave it alone.

Before I turned to go back down the stairs a heard a muffled scream come from beyond the door again. Without thinking further I dashed down the hall and grabbed the key to the bathroom door from a pot plant where we usually hide it. I ran back to the door and unlocked the door, flinging it open and..."

I looked at En, afraid I would break down any moment, the image was too scarring for me and just trying to recall what happened was like taking a knife down my throat. I recollected myself reminding me that En's book was supposed to be 100% facts, and if I didn't tell her it would be 99%, not good enough for me. I took a deep breath as she pat my back looking at me with confused pity.

I nodded at her, she stopped and looked at me for continuation.

"When I opened the door. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. What I was seeing was not something I EVER imagined the alien to do, never. He was far too proud of himself to do it. It would be considered degrading to him. But like I said he wasn't himself anymore, he changed, drastically, and saw that side of Zim that I never wished to see. I saw a kitchen knife in his left gloved hand glazed with green blood and his right arm had several gashes in it, all of them were bleeding profusely.

I didn't know what to think, at first I felt anger toward him, how could he do this to himself? He was so much better than that! Then I felt scared, scared for his life and even mine, now that Zim had this strange mind-set I was positive that whoever got in his way would pay dearly. But most of all I felt sorrow, as I watched Zim stare at me from on top of the sink, his violet contacts chipped and showing the magenta of his eyes in a red tint that overlapped the white. Both of his arms were shaking badly. He tried to cover it up and stuffed the small weapon in his wig but I caught his arm like an angry parent and clenched onto it as he stared right at me, shocked and confused. He glanced at the knife then at me several times before he gave up and let go. I took the kitchen utensil and threw it across the hall where it bumped the potted plant and sat there, the leaves shading it. Then I grabbed Zim's injured arm and grabbed some nearby towels to stop the bleeding. The whole while Zim just watched not saying a word. By the end of it all, we were both silent, scared of the future, and wondering what we had done wrong. I was going to speak up when Zim saw my lips moving and jumped off the sink and dashed out the door and downstairs. I chased after him of course, but he was too fast and I couldn't find him. Then I remembered the garage, and that Zim new the pass-code now. So I decided to go there. Not really expecting him to be there I went anyways and was shocked to see him huddled up inside Tak's ship, GIR in his lap, as he stroked the android with a shaky hand.

"Zim." I called.

He jumped and stared at me, undisguised, magenta eyes gleaming in the dim light.

"Don't mind if I join you?" I asked.

In response he scooted over a little then turned his attention back to the robot.

"What- what made you do it?" the question was tugging at me.

He narrowed his eyes, "What do you think, Dib-stink?" he spat.

"I know that. But. It's not worth taking you life or inflicting more pain on yourself." I said.

He shook his head, "I would rather be dead or feel pain than just stay in this stupid depression."

"That doesn't make ANY sense, Zim. You're just going to cause more depression if you keep it up. Which you aren't because you're going to promise me you'll stop." I shook my head and sternly laid down a rule.

He sighed, "Why do you care if I do it? Doesn't that mean that you win and get to bring my corpse to your organization?"

"I'd like to do it myself thank you very much." then I added, "I care because I know what you're going through. I know you feel useless and un-needed and that if you do it it'll take the pain away but think about it, Zim, does it really do that? I heard you hissing and screaming. It only causes more unnecessary pain. And the last think you need is more pain."

"There is no OTHER way, Dib-worm." Zim started but I cut him off.

"There are MANY other ways, Zim. You just have to look."

"I'm _**tired **_of looking. All my life I've been looking, looking for a way to fill that empty void I feel. The only thing that did was when I felt I was needed by my leaders. Now... they have stripped me of that. And the only way I feel is the way to fill that void now is with more pain. An invader never just quits. And I did, the only way I can make it up is show myself that I can survive without them. I am surviving, and that-"

"That's no excuse, Zim. I'm pretty sure in whatever handbook you invaders have to read it states that doing this is JUST as under-grading as quitting. Because by doing this you ARE quitting. You're just telling me that, 'I give up, life is no longer a priority to me.'" I interrupted him again.

His magenta eyes bore into me as my words sunk into him, I wasn't anticipating his answer.

"Leave. Leave me NOW. Get out! NEVER CALL ME A QUITTER **EVER **AGAIN! Or I swear  I will make you PAY for what you've said to me right this second. GO!" he ranted on an on until I clambered out of the ship and ran out of the garage.

It took him a while till he spoke to me again."

~End of Dib's Narration~

When he finished I saw a distant look in his eyes as we were ordered to go to class for advisory. I couldn't help but try and think how it must of felt for him to witness someone close to him do that.

**End Note**

I was really improvising with this chapter, then I got some really good ideas and put them to work. Review please, and tell me if I made a good choice or not. And in no way am I trying to offend people at all. Because I used to be really depressed before. Don't ask. Just read. Thanks again for reading and **REVIEW**!


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:**

Hey, hope you guys are ready for another chapter because I'm in the mood for being generous. Today I behold to you, A NICE BIG JUICY... *like the voice from Door to Door* chapter. So enjoy!

~~~~!

I walked beside Skoodge and Ceriz as we made our way to our joined advisory class as they call it. Skoodge says they have it every other day and it's basically some type of study hall time. Except no real studying happens. Just a bunch of 7th graders joined together for awkwardly listening to kid stories that teachers are provided.

When we entered the already crowded room I spotted Dib in the very far corner, his head was low and he looked very uninterested in a story about a rice king. Whatever that is. He saw us enter and waved us over without a word.

"Hey." he said and smiled a little at me then turned to Skoodge giving him a fist-bump, "Hey, Skoodge."

"Hey, Dib." Skoodge returned the greeting and turned back to the teacher, "Man, this is more 'suckier' than last time. What's with the stories anyways, aren't we supposed to be like... teenagers not little kids."

"We are, but apparently they haven't established that." Dib glanced at the reader who was showing off the pictures from the book, he shook his head in shame.

"This is under-grading, literally, why do you people put up with this?" En asked, twitching her eye distastefully.

"Because, they're older than us and have a higher authority." Dib replied.

"And that means... they get to do anything to us that they want." Ceriz crossed her arms.

"Excluding violence." Skoodge finished.

"That's stupid. I mean yeah, we had authorities on-" I glanced at Ceriz then reminded myself that she didn't know about my accomplice's and my real identities, "In the town I use to live in, but we had a voice too. Plus the rob- I mean people- who did teach us we could walk all over. Since they were emotionless."

"Sounds awesome. Wish I could move there." Ceriz sighed.

"No, no you don't trust me. The leaders there are quite, what's the word, doltish." I purposefully used a confusing word, so maybe Ceriz might of just dropped the subject.

"Doltish?" Ceriz raised an eyebrow, apparently eyebrows were like our antennae because they rose, lowered, or just stayed content like them, depending on our emotions.

"It means, stupid, literally." Skoodge explained.

"Oh thanks." she then jumped, startling all of us, "You're Skoodge, right?"

"Um, yeah." Skoodge nodded, confused.

"I know you, you're in my history class! You're like the smartest person in there!" she exclaimed, causing a few stares to go her way from other people in the room.

"I am? Uh, thanks I guess." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No problem." Ceriz chirped.

"Would you dorks shut-up." a familiar voice hissed, as a long fingernail poked me in the chest.

"Hey! Keep your hands off of her!" Dib snapped.

"Not you again, back off lover-boy, the new girl's my business." Tanri snarled.

"I'm not your business!" I slapped her hand away.

"Of course you are, everyone is!" Tanri proclaimed, "This is MY school."

"I'm pretty sure it's Mrs. Simpson's school." Dib glared.

"Theoretically it's my school." she claimed.

"Yeah, it's HER school." the skinny blonde girl from yesterday backed her up.

"Shut it, Jessica." Tanri barked, snapping, she then turned back to us, "See. Everyone thinks so."

"No, you're just an overzealous brat who has everything given to her like a little prep." Dib stomped his foot, "And I'm sick of hearing your over-sized lips yap all day long.

Tanri's face turned a beet red and her teeth clenched together, "What did you just call me, emo?"

Dib shook visibly at that name and backed down a little giving me a look that it was my turn to say something.

"He said you're a brat and a fat-lipped one at that." I stood to my feet and glared daggers into her.

"You're the one to talk about physical flaws, show everyone that snake-tongue of yours." Tanri announced loudly, most likely on purpose.

Suddenly, everyone turned our way at her comment, even the frillen teacher stopped reading just to focus on her.

"Yeah, you should see it, I think she's like half reptile!" Tanri visibly enjoyed the attention.

Dib gave me a look of confusion and a little shock, "You showed her your tongue?"

"No, I mean yes, I flicked it at her when she got me angry yesterday." I whispered to him.

"The disguise you have doesn't change it too?" he asked.

"No, is it?" I frantically inquired.

"I don't know I'm not Irken!" by that time everyone had quieted down and I winced at his out-burst.

"Irken? What's an 'irken'?" one of the kids asked out loud, which got several more classmates to start wondering.

"No! No! Not Irken... uh." Dib turned to me again.

"You heard it wrong! He said 'irking' you know... like another way to say annoying!" I covered.

"Yeaaahh... he IS annoying, so that makes sense." the same kid said which got the rest of the room to nod in understanding.

"Like you." Tanri interrupted, turning red again from the loss of eyes.

"Yeah, like you, whatever you are."

I really _really _didn't like that kid.

"I'm telling you she's a lizard, a freak." Tanri teased causing the room to erupt in laughter.

I growled inwardly, enough for only her to hear.

Her blue eyes shrunk and she stepped back, "I'm watching you."

"Back off." Skoodge demanded as he joined the both of us.

"You and your loser friends." Tanri continued.

"Get lost, Regina." Dib crossed his arms and glared.

"How... do you know that?" the lavender-haired girl, Zita, sounded disturbed.

"...You girls. Plus that and don't you remember Ms. Bitters once played it to torture us the legal way." Dib said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Wait, why am I talking to you?" Zita then walked away, looking even more disturbed than before.

"That was.. never mind... I've already established you people are rude." I just let it go and walked over to Ceriz, "Let's just go."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Ceriz nodded and got up, along with the rest of the classmates.

"Oh yes! That's right! You can leave now!" the teacher announced lately as she snapped back into reality.

"Some teacher she is." Skoodge mumbled.

"Some teachers they ALL are." Dib added.

"I've established something thanks to skool, I don't like it." I mumbled.

"I mean really... who does?" Dib pointed out.

"I DO!" Ceriz cried, raising her hand.

"Of course you do." I laughed a little.

**End Note**

Look, sorry if this chapter sucks... I just really wanted to get something up for my loyal WIFI readers, but I only had some hours to write something. TO THE FIREWORKS! Hope you all have a nice Fourth of July! And it might be late, but the next chapter will more than likely have to do with the Fourth as a late holiday installment as I like to call it. :) Enjoy, I'm skeptical about this chapter. Oh and yes, Tanri is a MARY SUE so you can flame HER. I cannot stand her, I made her and the auburn haired girl in the next chapter as the girls who used to make fun of me at my old middle school. Good'day to you all!


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note**

Heeeeyy... twon-tay! (twenty) XD

Like I mentioned in the previous chapter, this chapter will be set on the Fourth of July. And I hope you can tolerate country, because I sorta can, and after hearing and watching this song (music video) I felt it's pretty good, since 99.9% of my songs are about pain, lying, backstabbing... eh... ect. So yeah, here we go!

The song is Home by Dierks Bentley. This song brought me to tears, and that's hard when dealing with songs.

~~~~!

_Dib turned to Zim, who gave him a small frown, he knew that Dib wasn't very easy with him being at his home alone._

_"Dad, I don't think Zim should be left here alone. That would be... rude." Dib spoke up eying the Irken crookedly._

_"Well alright, but you'll have to buy his ticket for him, I'm already paying for yours and Gaz's." his father raised an eyebrow at this but let his son do what he wanted._

_Zim's antennae fell from under his wig, "I'm allergic to these... fireworks. I'd very much like to just stay here."_

_"No, Zim. No-one can be allergic to fireworks. Just come on. I don't trust you here alone anymore." Dib glared warningly at the alien._

_Zim glared back, "And Zim says no. That's my final statement on the matter, Dib-worm."_

_Later..._

_Zim growled from the back of his throat as he glared angrily out the window at the passing city, "Stupid Dib." _

_Dib heard the insult and merely shrugged it off, "Stop being so stubborn. And I'm not going to let that whole 'incident' go." _

_The Irken glanced briefly at his arms, pulling the sleeves up more and adjusting his gloves while at it._

_"What incident?" Gaz asked from the passenger seat, which she didnt even have to tell anyone she wanted._

_"Nothing." Dib snapped and turned back to Zim, "At least speak to me." _

_Zim glared harder from his position, picturing Dib's angry face in front of him as he looked at his reflection in the window. _

_"I AM going to get you to talk, Zim. Something like that is NOT going to go un-talked about." Dib added then faced out his own window, 'Why couldn't he at least face him? He had taken him in for crying out loud!'_

_**West, on a plane bound west, I see her stretching out below**_

_He calmed his brain as the scenery change. The buildings were replaced with largely growing trees and actual nature. Zim noticed too and started looking at the large things in front of him. They never had anything close to this on Irk._

_**Land, blessed mother land, The place where I was born**_

_Dib couldn't help but let a little smile dance on his pale face as the real beauty of the world unfolded in front of him. The skies turned from a dark polluted red to blue in the blink of an eye. Birds flew high above, even on one glimpse he believed he saw a bald eagle. What a coincidence. _

_**Scars, yeah she's got her scars, Sometimes it starts to worry me**_

_On the opposite side, Zim also was struggling the urge to grin. He could've sworn he saw something like this while doing research, how Earth used to look like. It was nothing like the crowded suburbs where he and the stink-beast resided in. The place was all 'green' and the sky was 'blue' and actual birds, other than filthy germ-carrying pigeons were flying above the vehicle he was seated in with the Membrane family. Thinking back on Dib's town, he almost grimaced when pictures of abandoned buildings that were leaking for some reason, red clouded skies that made even his PAK struggle once and a while to filter, and the horrible noise was what he despised the most. Oh the noise! Here there wasn't any annoying honking cars, or yelling neighbors, or gun-shots that he heard at night. Here there was nothing but silence and, as much as he hated to admit it, beauty. But then he was snapped out his trance when they hit a pot-hole and started thinking, 'this is not my home-planet. I may not serve the Tallest anymore, that doesn't mean I start believing this is actually my home. How dare I?'_

_He planted another glare on his face and stared to the sky, watching the occasional bird soar._

_**Cause lose, I don't wanna lose, Sight of who we are**_

_After an hour or two, Dib was asleep as Zim was drifting off as well. Night had fell and now a pure full moon, unclouded by machine caused smog, was out. Shining down on Zim's large eyes. He stared up at it in wonder, Irk had a moon, but not one this bright but so small. Why did he keep comparing this rock and Irk? Frustrated again, he looked back out into the front of him and noticed a couple of... tumors in the land? Was his ocular implants malfunctioning? He blinked them, and then rubbed them, the tumors were still there. What in the world were they?_

_**From the mountains high, To the wave crashed coast**_

_He measured his options, figure out himself? No, he couldn't, not without his Computer. Ask Dib-beast? NO, he was still INFURIATED by him, no way, not now. Ask the Dib-sister, Gaz? No... she would probably just tell him to shut-up and ask her 'stupid brother'. There was the Dib-father... the Professor... so he was good at this stuff. Zim sighed and tore his eyes from the tumors to look at the drivers seat where the human sat. _

_"Excuse me Dib-father." Zim cleared his throat. _

_"Yes? And please, call me Professor Membrane. Because." a beat, "I AM HIM!" he raised 'the finger of knowledge'._

_Zim rolled his eyes slightly, "Y-yes, Professor Membrane, what are those... tumors out there? In the distance?" _

_"Oh... you must be talking about the mountains." man's greatest scientist said as he pointed across (the asleep) Gaz out at the large landscapes. _

_"Mown-tans?" Zim echoed trying out the word, "What are their purpose?"_

_"They don't really have a purpose. But they do make good firework-watching places." Professor Membrane proclaimed._

_"Doesn't have a purpose? But... everything needs a purpose right or it wouldn't be there." Zim sat confused staring at the back of Dib's father's head. _

_"Well... that is true. But, the purpose I'm not very clear of." Professor's eye twitched slightly, not knowing something made his skin crawl. _

_**There's a way to find, Better days I know**_

_"Are we there yet?" Gaz asked, shocking the two awake ones. Since the both of them thought she was asleep. _

_"No, daughter, not yet. But we are CLOSE. VERY CLOSE." he answered causing Zim to just shift his attention back to the scenery that he highly doubted was 'Earth' anymore._

_**It's been a long hard ride, Got a ways to go**_

_Dib, hopped out of the car when the group finally made it there. Zim followed afterwards, dragging his feet over to the small family. _

_"Alright kids, here are your tickets. Have fun, but meet here right before the fireworks start." Professor Membrane gave Gaz and Dib two red,white, and blue striped tickets. It made him think of the Flag and the fireworks they would soon see._

_**But this is still the place, That we all call home**_

_"Okay, Dad." the siblings said in monotone._

_The professor then walked off leaving the kids alone for the night. _

_It was then that Dib turned to Zim for the first time since the beginning of the trip locking eyes with him._

_The other quickly turned away and crossed his arms on his chest, as they walked toward the ticket line for his own ticket._

_"Look, I'm not going to stand around here looking bad around you two so, I'll see you later." Gaz waved them off and stalked away towards the entrance gates._

_Dib nodded and then looked at Zim, "I'm buying your ticket so the least you could do is look me in the eye."_

_Zim, feeling angry but not stubborn, bore his lavender eyes into Dib's hazel ones with a glare, "Happy? Meat-filth." _

_"You know, you're a real jerk, Zim. I guess it's my fault for thinking you've changed." Dib huffed and snatched the ticket from the employees hand and shoved it into Zim's chest, knocking the wind out of the alien._

_**Free, nothing feels like free, Though it sometimes means we don't get along**_

_"What do you mean, 'thinking I've changed'?" Zim growled, clutching the piece of paper and shoving it in his pocket as they lined up at the entrance, ironically right behind Gaz. _

_"I don't want to talk to you right now, space-bug." Dib grumbled, glaring straight ahead._

_"Oh, so now that I agree to converse, you aren't willing to because your a filthy little brat." Zim sneered, only halfway angry that Dib had disregarded him._

_"What did you call me?" Dib clenched his fists and stiffened his back as he turned to meet eyes again._

_Zim liked the reaction he got as he continued, "A filthy little brat."_

_At this, Dib would have jumped on the Irken but they were next in line and he decided otherwise as they stepped through the gate, once inside he turned to Zim, a content look on his face, which almost angered Zim._

_**Cause same, no we're not the same, But that's what makes us strong**_

_"Look, when we walked through that gate that meant we left all that anger, and stubbornness... a-and bull-crap out there." Dib started._

_"Oh no, we're not finished here, not yet you delusional sad human." Zim shook his head. _

_'Just ignore him... just ignore him..' he stared off into the bright lights of the carnival in front of them. _

_**From the mountains high, To the wave crashed coast**_

_"Quit trying to ignore, Zim! Or I will force you to!" the Irken roared, his rage slowly rising. _

_"To ignore you?" Dib laughed at Zim's grammatical slip-up. _

_Zim stomped his foot and growled, "Quit your sniveling."_

_**There's a way to find, Better days I know**_

_"Fine then, since now I actually have you talking to me, I answer your question if you answer mine." Dib demanded, stopping in his tracks and looking Zim in the eyes._

_"As long as I can ask mine first." Zim snarled, looking elsewhere. _

_"Whatever." Dib grumbled, "Just get on with it."_

_**It's been a long hard ride, Got a ways to go**_

_"Why do you keep pestering Zim about the whole... incident that you walked in on. Well more like, BARGED in on." Zim started._

_"You don't see the true danger in what you were doing don't you, Zim?" Dib asked, searching the alien's eyes. He clearly didnt by the confused glaze in his lavender-blue contacts._

_Dib suddenly felt very guilty, if Zim didn't know what he truly was doing and the damage it was causing, it was like scorning a confused child who didn't understand that the middle finger was bad when they just wanted to show everyone their bruise._

_"Darn it." he stomped his foot then sighed and turned to a slightly confused Zim, "Come on, I'll explain."_

_**But this is still the place, That we all call home**_

_After a long explanation, Dib paused to look into Zim's eyes once more, seeing as that was the only way he could ever read his enemy's true emotions. Now they were clouded with confusion and possibly a hint of disgust. _

_Zim let out a strangled growl, "I can't believe I did something like that... me.. the almighty Zim. Reduced to such a weak state."_

_**Brave, gotta call it brave, To chase that dream across the sea**_

_"Don't be too hard on yourself, you were brave to admit it though, that's a step." Dib shrugged._

_"Thank you Dib-worm... that means nothing coming from you." Zim replied sarcastically in a snarl. _

_"When are you actually going to start acting civil with me? I mean I DID save your life." Dib snapped glaring at Zim though on the inside her was slightly hurt._

_"You didn't save my life. And just because I have no more Tallest doesn't mean I quit my mission, I'll thank you in the long run when I'm destroying your small, sad little city." Zim warned, his eyes flashing with malice._

_"So we're still enemies who hate each other and you're still trying to take over Earth? Even without the proper tools and stuff? Sounds like a delusional dream if you ask me." Dib snorted, ignoring Zim's serious tone._

_The Irken clenched his teeth, "How dare you mock me!"_

_"I'm just giving it to you straight, Zim. Since we are enemies I'm no longer sugar-coating it. You have no real abilities to take over Earth. Nor do you have the tools anymore. And top it off your base is destroyed and you live with me now. You have NOTHING without me, and you KNOW it." he jabbed Zim in the chest several times to get his point through._

_Zim's glare faltered for a moment as he stared down at the pale finger on his poking sharply into his chest, "I have plenty without you. You are NOTHING to Zim. All you are is a target! A TARGET!" _

_Dib stepped back, "Then tell me, "Invader" Zim, what DO you have?" Dib put air quotations around invader, causing Zim's eyes to twitch irritatingly._

_**Names, and they signed their names, For something they believed**_

_"Well, "World Saver" Dib, I still have my identity, I still am signed under as an invader. Sure, maybe an ex-invader. I still am one. I signed up to be one and now here is my much deserved mission. FAKE AT FIRST SIGHT, it may seem." he then advanced on Dib, his eyes glinting dangerously with anger,"But still a MISSION."_

_"YOU WERE NEVER AN INVADER ZIM! AND YOU NEVER WILL BE ONE!" Dib exclaimed clenching his fists, he couldn't keep the secret away from Zim anymore, "I've done some research on you in your planet's records and I have some pretty good blackmail on you!"_

_"?" Zim couldn't even speak as the words hit him, his glare hardened further and his jaw clenched more, fixed at the edge of his face._

_**Red, how the blood ran red, And we laid our dead in sacred ground**_

_"That's right space-monster! AND I HAVE SOME PRETTY GOOD STUFF!" he thought, "For instance the fact that you killed thousands of your people in a freak robot rampage during something called Operation Impending Doom One!" Dib started and couldn't help but smirk at Zim's expression, his jaw now turned slack, eyes wide with horror, the Dib had information on him?_

_"That's right! They told you to just stay in a circle and not MESS WITH ANYTHING! But you being the stubborn thing you are thought you were TOO GOOD ENOUGH and caused more damage than anyone had ever caused before. Not only that but KILLING all the other invaders!" _

_"Stop..." Zim mumbled, almost inaudibly, as he shook slightly._

_**Just think, wonder what they think, If they could see us now**_

_"I'm not finished! It also appears you killed two TALLESTS? WOW! I didn't know you were capable of that! Man, Zim, you did a better job at destroying your own race than mine!" Dib commented ignoring the trembling, narrow-eyed Irken mumbling, "Stop. Right. Now."_

_"I wonder what they would think of that if they were alive right now! 'WOW! Zim killed us! Let's go exile him!' HEY! Is that why you were exiled here?" Dib asked._

_Zim winced as her couldn't control his emotions any longer, shaking violently he disappeared as he caught himself in a tree right above them, Dib barely saw the PAK legs fold inside the large clump of leaves._

_"Zim?" he wondered, then looked around not seeing him anywhere. He looked upwards and saw the ghost of a PAK leg's tip. He then slammed his fist into his head, "Stupid! What was I thinking? How could I do that?" He then looked back up into the tree, "Uh, Zim, I didn't really mean anything I just said. So can you... come out now?"_

_Silence._

_"Aw man, I blew it. Maybe this is why I never make any friends." he mumbled as he scaled the tree trunk, "I'm coming up there, Zim, whether you like it or not." _

_**It's been a long hard ride, Got a ways to go**_

_Silence._

_He continued up the tree, and sighed, "Look Zim, I never really meant anything I said. You just got me frustrated you know. Sometimes you can act so stubborn and narcissistic. But I guess that's just your nature, right?"_

_Silence._

_"You don't need to answer. That's okay. Just listen. I know how you feel right now, Zim. I've been going through it all my life, up to this very second. Everyone hated me, no-one would ever look up to me or regard me as someone with feelings. Which I'm not very sure Irkens have, no offense if you do or don't. But like I was saying, just know you aren't alone. It's not just you. Nor so you deserve the treatment. They just don't understand you."_

_Silence._

_"I can understand if you aren't even listening, but hear me out just this once. I didn't save you for you to disappear on me. I saved you because I saw someone with the same pain I feel. I may not be able to save myself. But quick before you turn into 'the crazy boy' just trust me. That's all I ask. I know you trusted the Tallest and that didn't turn out well-"_

_"Well?" echoed Zim. Dib looked ahead and saw the violet eyes of his, not very sure, enemy._

_"Zim, I didn't think you would-"_

_"Just keep going before I ignore you again." Zim commanded._

_"I know... you trusted the Tallest and it didn't turn out.. a-as you expected but if I promise I wont hurt you like they did, would you please trust me?" Dib pleaded, staring right into Zim's wide eyes that were unmistakably pain-ridden. He shed his eyes away not wanting to be reminded of the brutal verbal lashing he had gave to Zim only minutes ago._

_Zim stared at him for a long time before sighing, "You better not fail me." _

_"You mean it?" Dib cried looking up at Zim with a grin._

_Zim frowned back, "Only if you keep the promises you have... promised." _

_"I will." Dib nodded convincingly._

_He could of sworn he saw a small smile on Zim's face before he rose on top of the tree branch, "Well we should be getting down now, I guess I will have to assist you." _

_"Why?" Dib inquired._

_"Because once you realize how high up you are you wouldn't decline the offer." Zim smirked._

_**But this is still the place, That we all call home**_

_Dib peered over him and saw, in fact, they were at least a good 50 feet up. _

_"Oh uh, yeah." Dib nodded frantically and walked slowly to where Zim was perched on the edge and clung to one of his PAK legs. _

_"Hold on. I'm not going to be the one cleaning up your remnants when you go splat." Zim demanded and pointed downwards._

_"Shut-up." Dib mumbled, the scene playing in his head as his stomach lurched at the visual. _

_**It's been a long hard ride**_

_Zim chuckled darkly then jumped off the branch plummeting into the ground below, right before his feet touch the ground, an extra long PAK leg shot out and stuck itself into the top of Dib's dad's car and they soon landed on it's roof, completely in tact._

_"Don't EVER do that again." Dib clutched his head and rubbed his temples, his own scream gave him a headache._

_"Don't EVER mock the mighty Zim." the alien added then jumped off the roof, landing on his feet on the ground, pain shot through his foot and up his ankle, he hissed as it hit him and lifted his left foot off the ground like a hurt dog._

_"The 'mighty' Zim just sprained his ankle." Dib said jokingly as he slid slowly off the roof and caught onto the open window proceeding from there to the ground, softly. _

_"There you two are, the fireworks are about to begin." Professor Membrane said to the two boys. _

_"Cool, just on time." Dib smiled._

_Zim shifted uncomfortably, "I still don't understand these firewor-"_

_PEWWWW- KAKRAAA! _

_"THEY'RE BOMBING US! TAKE COVER!" Zim cried then jumped inside the car, as if that would help if it really was a bomb._

_"No, Zim! That was a firework!" Dib opened the door and shoved the Irken back outside. _

_"Oh." Zim said silently, feeling slightly less ingenious._

_"Come on." Dib whispered and he latched his arm in Zim's and dragged him towards a tree that was slightly taller than the one Zim had retreated in. _

_**And I won't lose hope**_

_"They look even more pretty up here." Dib admitted sitting comfortably in a nook between two blended branches._

_"Oh so they do." Zim stared as another one came, then another then, then even more._

_He felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned and saw Dib holding up a pair of earmuffs, "HERE, PUT THESE ON." he shouted over the loud explosions._

_"WHY?" Zim asked._

_"IT BLOCKS OUT SOME OF THE SOUND." Dib answered and handed them to Zim._

_Zim looked down at them confused, "WHERE DO I PUT THEM ON?"_

_Dib rolled his eyes, "YOUR HEAD, WHEREVER YOUR HEARING SENSORS ARE OR SOMETHING." _

_"OH OKAY." Zim nodded and placed them on his head, it had helped a lot but now the Dib-beast was talking again and he couldn't hear him, "WHAT?"_

_"I SAID, IS THAT BETTER?" Dib repeated._

_"UH YEAH, IT IS. THANK YOU... I GUESS." Zim rubbed the back of his neck, not really believing he just thanked somebody, especially his long-time enemy._

_"NO PROBLEM." Dib then turned back to the fireworks and soon, looked at Zim again, talking to him inaudibly. Zim removed the earmuffs again, "WHAT?"_

_"I SAID, I'M REALLY GLAD YOU CAME TO EARTH." Dib smiled a little at Zim, Zim put down the earmuffs slowly, feeling a weird sensation in his spooch._

_"I-UH I'M GLAD I'M HERE TOO." Zim touched the place where his spooch was, and felt nothing strange going on, then what was that strange feeling he felt?_

_**This is still the place**_

_"ENJOY YOUR FIRST FIREWORKS NOW." Dib waved him off and Zim rolled his eyes playfully._

_"I WILL ONCE YOU SHUT YOU NOISE-TUBE." he replied jokingly._

_**That we all call home**_

**End Note**

So... how was that? Good I hope! :) You know the whole 'middle finger' thing, that was based off of an experience I had, I never knew up until that day that that finger was bad, all I intended to do was show them my bruised finger but they saw it as the more offensive motion and I got I.S.S. for in my opinion no reason since I lie to you not, did not know anything about it. Well yeah, that was the late holiday installment I promised, hopefully it filled you with happiness and the motive to **review**. Thanks to all who are reading this. This is Spooches, at 2:30 in the morning just for my fans, signing off till another chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:**

Wow. I just noticed the previous chapter had the largest amount of words in a chapter for this story yet! :D I feel so accomplished! It does turn out that I have more words in my song chapters than the original one, in this chapter I plan to make that statement eat its... dust! I declare that by the end of this chapter it has the most words in a non-song chapter so far! So sit back, relax and enjoy! :)

Oh and this chapter is for you Dibbers or Skoodgey(?) fans. :P

~~~~!

_Dib's Narration  
_

I awoke with a gasp. Never had I had a dream about Zim and I before or even after his death. _Never_. The weirdest part was that I dreamed of our first Fourth of July remotely together. Actually in a way it's not as strange as I first thought, ever since En came along I had to think more and more of him every day. So not as shocking now that I thought it through.

I yawned and jumped out of the comfort of my bed, then headed downstairs for a mid-morning snack since it was at least 3:30.

Much to my surprise I had a surprise visitor downstairs.

"Skoodge!" I cried out in surprise, my back pinned against the wall.

"Dib!" the intruder shot up from his hunched position over the fridge and bumped his head on the freezer handle, he rubbed it, "Sorry dude, aliens got to eat too. Didn't think you would mind."

"Yeah, I mean I don't mind but first, you scared the living lights out of me. Second, you busted into my house and stole which could be viewed as a crime. That's it." I placed a hand over my heart as I walked sleepily over to him, showing off a smirk.

Skoodge seemed to calm down at this, "Heh. You wouldn't do that to me and you know it. So, shouldn't you be, I don't know, sleeping?"

I laughed, "I should, shouldn't I? I haven't slept properly since-" I stopped and blinked, "Anyways, I should be asking you the same thing."

"You said 'should' at least a good five times in that sentence." Skoodge shook his head, "You know I don't sleep."

"Try three times. And yeah, I know." I nodded and pushed him aside from the fridge, "Stop stealing though. I've got your back, just ask."

Skoodge rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry."

"No problem. Just don't drink Gaz's soda." I waved a finger in a 'no' way.

"I thought that Gaz didn't live her-"

I cut him off with a sharp sigh and quick interruption, "She doesn't. But I give her a pack every time she asks."

"Aw, that's nice." Skoodge blurted, he then slapped a pale hand over his mouth, "Of course it's nice she's you sister... man I can be so stupid sometimes."

I chuckled, "Don't worry everybody has those times."

"Yeah, Zim more than usual." Skoodge snorted.

I gave him a glare at that, "Just, not yet, Skoodge."

He seemed to understand what I was saying when he backed out of my way as I opened the fridge searching for something decent to quench my thirst.

"Sorry, again." he apologized, "It's getting late so, I'm going to go. GIR's probably messing with En about now."

"Oh yeah, En, how's she doing?" I asked, involuntarily.

"Good I guess. She was really worried when you turned mad on her." Skoodge admitted.

"So she was? How worried?" the words kept on spilling out as I grabbed a carton of milk, seeing it was my only choice.

"Like I said, really worried, she was crying and everything." Skoodge whispered as if it were a secret.

"Crying? Wow, didn't know I could do that. Normally when I leave people they do the complete opposite and celebrate." here I took a sip at the milk, wiping the white stuff away from my lips after I was done.

Skoodge let out a large laugh at this, "Your sarcasm is stellar."

"I'm guessing that was sarcasm in itself." I pointed at him with my index finger, the rest of my fingers wrapped around the exterior of the milk carton.

"You should be the king." Skoodge said over his shoulder as he slid out a window.

"You know you didn't have to do all that, right? You could have just took the front door!" I called after him, rushing towards the open window.

"Yeah, I know. It was more dramatic, and a better exit. Now if you excuse me, I have a deranged robot to calm down."

"Have fun with that. Good luck,... you'll need it." I waved him off and he scampered away under the lighted streets.

Satisfied I closed the window, locked it, and headed back into the kitchen for something to eat. My eyes rested on a shiny package with green lettering. What better than cookies to wash down some cold milk? With my tongue poking out hungrily in the corner of my mouth, I removed my prize from the counter and unwrapped it. I was welcomed with the overwhelming smell of fresh-baked cookies, even though the delicacies were more than likely made at least a month ago. I took out a single cookie and bit down on it, allowing the sugary treat to excite my veins. After cookie number three I finally noticed the shape of the cookies, spaceships. Actually to be even more descriptive, they looked like _voot cruisers_. Zim's ship. I dropped the snack on the counter in shock, could this night get any more coincidental?

I hummed quietly as I took another swig of the milk and settled it back down on the counter, studying the half-bitten cookie in my hand, "Well this is unexpected. Who would have thunk there were spaceship cookies... better yet voot cookies?"

Of course the only answer I got back was silence, since I was talking to a dessert.

I forced down the rest of the cookie and took another fresh one out, again I talked to my only, sugar-filled, audience, "Why do things keep doing this to me? Huh? Everything reminds me of Zim now these past days. Heck! Even Skoodge!"

When I didn't get a reasonable response I took my anger out on the treat and bit down on it, eating a huge chunk off.

"I mean, sure there's En's book but really," another bite, "-that shouldn't be causing me dreams should it?"

I then noticed I was talking to my food again and just swallowed the whole rest of the thing as if someone was watching me. I took a final drink from the milk carton, found it empty, and tossed it in the garbage. I cleared the counter of the cookie tray and after much internal struggle, carried it up with me upstairs to my room. I kicked open the door, feeling in a playful mood now that I had downed a lot of sugar for the night, and placed the tray at my bedside. Now hyper and finding the need to do a round of jumping jacks or run to the moon and back, I plunked down on my bed and thought of some possible sleep-inducing routines that could help me get the rest I needed for a school night.

About half an hour later I found that sleep was (pun intended) only a dream at that point. I spent the remainder of the night going through a mental list of things I could and couldn't tell En. I mean, I knew she wanted all the details. But I also knew that this was Zim's autobiography, and if people didn't give a care about him when he was _alive_, then what makes you think that people care when he's long gone and dead? It didn't make any sense, and it still as I write this, doesn't make sense to me now. I know some people who would read it, Skoodge, En, and I and if GIR was intelligent enough, maybe him, I'm not sure. Either way no-one would really care.

I sighed, '_stop thinking so negative, that's how Gaz got that way she is... er was.'_ Then I had to slap myself mentally and physically fo talking bad about my sister. It wasn't her fault, it was dad's fault. I guess, I wasn't and still aren't very good at the 'blame game'. But if anyone deserved the blame it was my father. But I probably shouldn't go into detail, this is a book dedicated to Zim after all.

* * *

Yeah, hi, this is En obviously. After reading that sentence when I was proof-reading this, I told Dib that if he wanted to he could go into detail. Sadly he declined, but keep reading, I never said he declined the _other _times I asked.

* * *

The next morning I woke up, a cookie in my hand and something pink in front of my face. Without my glasses I couldn't properly diagnose what exactly I was looking at. Confused and admit-tingly a little scared I snapped my hand out and reached for my glasses on my nightstand. When I felt the cool rims, I snatched them and hastily placed them on my face, it turned out the 'pink thing' was a post-it note. I grumbled to myself, something about being so naive, and peeled the sticky note off of my forehead, barely noticing the crumbled cookie in my hand until that moment.

I dusted the cookie crumbs onto my rumpled pajamas and read the note with curiosity, _I did this for the both of us. Well the three of us if you count Skoodge... then there's FOUR if you count GIR-... BUT that's not the point! Just meet me at the base after you look at the time. I SWEAR I'll get you a new one. _

_En_

I blinked then craned my neck to look at the time on my alarm clock. I can't believe I didn't get the clues on her note, **...I did this for the both of us... look at the TIME... I SWEAR I'll get you a NEW ONE... **I smacked my palm against my head and screamed in surprise when I was met with the sign of my smashed alarm clock.

"EN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, knowing the sensitivity of an Irken's sense of hearing she probably heard me.

* * *

I did, and was counting down anticipating it. It hurt and kept my antennae ringing for a while.

* * *

I dashed to my drawers, haphazardly pulling out an outfit and shoving it on not even caring if I had something on backwards or inside-out. I pulled on a trench coat and descended down the stairs only slightly closing the door as I grabbed my keys and took after the green house down the road.

By the time I reached the 'men's bathroom' door I was exhausted and almost forgot why I had come all this way. I banged on the door and she opened it an amused but sympathetic look on her face.

I grabbed the front of her dress, which I noticed she was in disguise than in her normal form, "Maybe you can tell me why I came all the way down here at sonic speeds just to pass out."

"The 'sonic speeds' I'm pretty sure humans can't accomplish without some type of vehicle." she looked to the ground laughing she then looked back up, "But the 'pass out' part, just by looking at you I can believe that. Come on inside."

I nodded and stumbled inside, slowly regaining my senses, at least enough to realize again why I did come here, "You! You destroyed my alarm clock! Why? And what time is it? It better not be after 8:00 or I'll tackle you, alien!"

En raised a hand, "Let me explain, then maybe you'll double think ripping out my internal organs, okay?"

"I highly doubt that." I snarled.

"I destroyed your 'awaken-er' because I don't need you going to skool. It's horrible and the people there disregard you like... something they distaste. I've gone through it all before and I don't need you getting caught up in all that." En said simply.

I sighed, so it really was for the both of us, "Look En, I'm so used to it by now it doesn't even affect me anymore. I really don't mind. And plus if I want to get somewhere in life to show them who's who then I need to go to skool to get a good education that can lead me to a good job."

En thought about this for a moment, "Oh. So I guess I should let you go."

"That would help." I joked, raising a hopeful eyebrow.

"Too bad they're already releasing." En sighed.

"Exactly." then her words caught my throat, "WHAT?"

En pointed out at the window, "The bus just left."

"WHAT?" I screamed again, that time louder.

"I sai-"

"I know what you said! Quick! What time is it?" I asked frantically.

"7:43. Why?" En answered then questioned.

"Why? I need to get to skool! Are you coming or not? Skoodge! Where is he?" I called out then walked briskly to the door.

"Skoodge! En! Come on!" I gestured to her, her wig fell down a noticeable inch and a figure inched slowly from behind her.

I looked at them in anger, shock, and panic, "There's no time to just be standing there! We need to go now! Skoodge, tell her!"

Skoodge, not in his disguise, lowered his antennae, "Dib, she's right, what good is skool anymore? Do we really learn anything anymore? All skool is now to the humans are social hour and storybook reading! We're GOING BACK IN TIME, Dib, it's time to catch up."

I opened my mouth to object but lowered my hand from the door handle. I slowly closed the door and stood there staring at the ground. I couldn't even tell if I was breathing or not. Skoodge and En had good points, all I really went there for was to show everybody I was smarter than them, only for them to ignore me and mock me. The skool-work was simple and stuff I already acknowledged and knew more about. Don't even get me started on advisory, I mean really, you would of thought they saw us as three-year-olds. After possibly minutes, maybe an hour, and looked up causing the group of two in the distance to jump slightly.

"You're right." I laughed and smoothed back my scythe, "You both are just so right."

They backed away, probably expecting me to go on some crazy rage of insanity. I stepped towards them, "Don't worry, I _think _I'm sane."

They smiled and laughed Skoodge was the first to spill, "Knew you would finally see the light buddy."

"Plus, it's in the Bible not to want revenge!" En pointed out.

"Oh really? Give me the exact verse." I crossed my arms expectantly, I knew it by heart, ironically, it was Ro-

"Romans 12:19; Dear friends, never take revenge. Leave that to the righteous anger of God. For the Scriptures say, "I will take revenge; I will pay them back," says the LORD." she quoted perfectly then added, "New Living Translation copyright two-thousand-seven."

"Huh, you know your verses pretty good." I admitted.

"Thanks, it only takes 130 years!" En said, jokingly then laughed.

I laughed along with her and soon did Skoodge, finally picking up on her joke.

* * *

This is co-editor Skoodge here, I got the joke but I thought laughing would be rude, but when En and Dib started laughing I thought it was okay to. Just clarifying that.

* * *

"So now that you have my attention and my alarm clock then, what's the plan?" I asked, plopping down on the familiar pink couch.

"Interviews!" En chirped happily.

"Interviews? Oh, another word for more stories right?" I nodded and leaned back into the cushions.

"Yep, hold on." En took out her PAD and a stylus, then gave me a thumbs up, antennae twitching inattentively, "Ready. And... begin."

That reminded me of back in grade-skool when I used to take those reading tests where I would be timed on my reading speed and grammar. I almost always excelled in those because every year it was the same thing. Not only was it the same book but the book was for possible three-year-olds like the ones we were read to in advisory. Because of this I was meant to skip 5th grade and go on to 6th but by this time Zim was my number one priority and if I was in Midul Skool while he was still in Elimentry then there wouldn't be a way I could save my skool from his wrath. So I declined and just went through the whole experience, now that I think of it all my thinking basically produced from that Irken.

I returned my attention back to En and started, "Have I ever told you about Zim and I's very first Fourth of July?"

En shook her head with a short chortle, "Of course not."

"Well it goes like this...-" I then started my tale that she found so much interest in and kept going till the story was done. It felt good to tell her about that night, it would be a big factor in her book was all I could promise.

**End Note:**

So... drumroll please... 3,151 WHOO! I hope you enjoyed it, and expect more soon. Have a good day ya'll!


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**

You all are so awesome to me. I feel like I belong here. Maybe when skool starts again this place will act like my anchor on sanity (whoah I just got a new sequel name... uh am I saying this out loud?... *looks at you* *laughs sheepishly*) Ahem, anyways I just felt I tell you all I really appreciate each fave, follow, and review. Every time I open up my email and it has a new review, fave, or follow I let out a little squeal and miles away flowers are blooming. :) I hope you enjoy.

~~~~!

I stopped recording Dib's story when he went silent after finishing.

"Wow, so that's what happened that joined you two together?" I asked.

"Yep, corny and stupid, right?" he said back, rubbing the back of his head.

"Try different and sweet in a way." I replied, giving him a smile.

"You have a smile like Zim's." he pointed to his mouth then realized what he said and clammed up almost instantly.

"Well of course I do. We Irken's all have the same smiles because we never loose teeth or grow them since they just appear at birth." I then looked at him, "I'm giving you an un-asked for Irken biology lesson, aren't I?"

He laughed kindheartedly and shook his head, "It's okay. Zim never really told me much about their-ahem- your body system."

"Did you ever ask?" I inquired.

Dib sat up straight, looking thoughtful, "Well, sort of. It's not like I really asked anything completely 'body-like.'" he answered finally.

"What _did _you ask him, then?" I was now very curious, as always.

"Hm, something about his teeth I think." he shrugged, "You're going to make me go back in story-mode aren't you?"

I nodded, "Even the slightest of a story or memory helps me in the development of the book."

He sighed, then chuckled, "I better be getting paid for this."

I thought about this for a moment, "Hm, maybe." he gave me a 'really?' face.

"Okay, fine! If I get enough profit!"

"Better." he then folded his legs up onto the couch, getting comfortable, "Tell me when you're ready." I clicked a few buttons on my PAD and gave him a nod. He began again.

~~~~!

_Normal POV_

Zim and Dib sat in a diner, unknown the reason why. Professor Membrane sat across from them, eyeing his son's green friend warily, "You don't look so good Zim, maybe you and Dib should get some fresh air."

The poor, conflicted Irken nodded his head slowly, looking close to death, "Y-yes, come Dib-worm, join me."

"To the dark side? No way." Dib joked.

Zim gave him a glare and latched his claw into Dib's hand, stomping towards the door. He pushed them open and shoved Dib outside, moments after joining him, taking in deep ragged breaths.

"Was it the meat?" Dib asked, watching Zim's skin return to it's normal shade of green.

"Oh how I hate it." Zim stuck out his tongue, Dib looked at it mesmerized.

The alien caught his glaze and snarled, "What is the human staring at?"

"Nothing." Dib replied but kept his mind and eyes on Zim.

"Nothing... or _something_?" Zim tried reverse psychology. It worked.

"Look it was your tongue alright? Can you blame me?" Dib busted out in a rush.

Zim blinked, "My _tongue_? Why?" he looked down at his mouth in brief interest.

"It looks cool." Dib shrugged.

"Cool? How? My tongue is the same as my body temperature which, give or take a few degrees is-"

"No, Zim. 'Cool' is a human term for something you think is amazing," Dib interrupted. Bad choice of words.

"You think the tongue of Zim is _amazing_?" Zim gasped out then stuck it out still talking, "It isth pwetthy amazthing."

Dib busted out laughing at this. Zim stared at him in pure disgust, "Whath are you sthnickering abouth?"

"You! You sound ridiculous, Zim!" Dib doubled over, still laughing.

Zim rolled his eyes, still not getting the whole 'sound ridiculous' thing, "Sthupid humanth."

"But really on a more serious note that thing is really cool. Can I see it closer?" Dib asked a little to excitedly.

At this Zim slurped his serpentine tongue back into his mouth sealing it shut with a 'click' of teeth, "No. It's been out for a good minute but you were too busy laughing at things."

Dib let out a disappointed sound and then looked back at Zim.

"Oh not this again, Dib-stink. What now?" Zim snapped, very annoyed that the Dib kept requesting he show his amazing features.

"Geez, Zim, you're interested in me and my body a you know it!" Zim and Dib stopped and looked horrified at each other, "Forget I just said that."

"That's one thing Zim will do for you."

"I was looking at your teeth." Dib admitted.

"Huh?" Zim wondered not listening the first time.

"Your teeth." Dib pointed at his own.

"What about them?" Zim asked, irritated.

"They're shaped like a zipper." Dib said with the straightest face anyone could keep while saying that.

"Hmph. And yours are shaped like... flat-lines. And that's what you're going to end up with if you don't stop asking me these stupid questions." Zim threatened.

Dib gazed at the tongue that flickered behind Zim's teeth.

"AND STOP STARING AT MY MOUTH!" The two boys silenced as another awkward sentence was said.

"I see how that could be misinterpreted." Zim mumbled.

"Oh shut-up and let's get back inside there already." Dib growled, still slightly shocked about the out-burst.

"Ugh, the things I do to look normal." Zim sighed already getting sick of the thought of... well getting sick. They entered the diner again, the Irken still scatter-brained about the whole 'observing' thing, watched Dib, a confused look plastered on his face. Dib saw Zim's expression but figured it was hard to explain to Zim about anything already so why waste his breath?

_En's POV_

I shifted my eyes back up to Dib, "You two are by far the most twisted friends in the universe."

He laughed, "Ah, but I never said we were friends." he then got up and walked over to the fridge. I could barely hear the 'yet' escape his lips as he popped open a soda. I gasped in excitement. 'Yet' was the only thing I needed to hear.

**End Note**

Short but I think it's pretty comical for a change. Read and review. :D

P.S.: Thats not it! I gave you a double scoop there's another new chapter after this! Why you ask? Because I need to focus on 10 Days and sort out some things that well... need to be sorted out. Don't worry I'll still have you backs on this one though, this is my baby. ;) XD


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:**

If you read the last chapter's End Note then you're good. Just enjoy.

~~~~!

"Ah, Saturday, every teenager's salvation." Dib smiled idiotically large and raised his arms in the air, falling backwards onto the couch with a soft 'thwunk'.

I laughed, "And why is that?"

He looked up from his position, sprawled out on the sofa. He seemed to look like a turtle turned upside down on it's shell. This made me laugh further.

"Well, it's a break from skool. Saturday and Sunday. But I like Saturday most." he answers, twiddling with his thumbs a bit.

"What does one do on a Saturday here?" I asked, then blinked, "Man, I sound like I'm not even trying with my grammar."

"Do all Irkens speak like that?" Dib wondered out loud, sitting up slowly.

"All Irkens? Have you met any other than Zim?" I asked.

He turned paper white, "Well I-uh."

"Oh duh!" I exclaimed hitting the palm of my hand against my forehead, "Skoodge!"

His tense frame softened immediately, "Yeah! Him! He-ha..." he drifted off, staring at the floor.

I noticed and spoke up, "What are you thinking of?"

"Oh nothing. Just someone." coughed and a tint of red appeared around his nose and right above his mouth.

* * *

I learned later what all that meant. But of course as all writers, I won't spoil it for you. ~Authoress En

* * *

I watched as Dib laced up his boots, the black laces blended in perfectly with the leather foot-wear except for the glittery accents.

Dib must have gotten that look all the time because when he looked up at me he laughed and shook his head, "I've had these boots for forever and when I was little the laces got ripped off and Gaz had to-erm-share some of her laces with me. You don't know how long it took people to shut-up about it."

"Sorry." I apologized quickly.

He raised his eyebrows at this, "You don't have to say sorry. It's funny, even I can admit that."

"Force of habit." I shrugged and laid back in the couch next to Skoodge who was cradling GIR in his arms. The crazy SIR-unit was giggling madly for no reason. Skoodge told me it was normal for him.

"Are you guys sure you don't need anything from the store?" Dib asked, planting his foot back on the ground, they 'thump'ed against the tiles.

I turned to Skoodge, expecting him to answer for the both of us.

"I'm good. How about you, En?" Skoodge met my eyes.

"Now that I think of it, I might need some things. Mind if I come with?" I inquired to Dib hopefully.

Dib crossed his arms and smiled, "I don't see why not."

"You're going with Dib?" Skoodge snapped his head up from GIR and shifted them between the both of us repeatedly.

"Yeah, hope you don't mind if we leave you here alone with 'Crazy'?" I ruffled GIR's single antennae. His cyan orbs turned to upside-down 'v's and he laughed louder, screaming random items and briefly, 'Enny' his unofficially-official name for me.

"Nah, not that much. I've handled this little guy plenty of times before." Skoodge tried to subdue the squirmy robot as he hugged (and refused to let go of) Skoodge's arm, "Heyy.. GIR! Let me go!"

"Behave." Dib said in mock seriousness, pointing at his two eyes and then at the group on the couch, he did this several times before he gestured for me to follow him outside, "Come on."

I nodded and hopped off the couch, stretched, at which Dib raised an eyebrow at, and placed the golden ring on one of my fingers.

One blink and I was one of the humans again.

I followed him out the door and closed it behind me. There was a 'click' behind me and I guessed it was Computer locking down it's 'fortress'.

"Hey," I started, "You remember the Fire don't you?"

Dib gave me a flat look, "En, really?"

I rubbed my arm feeling the most ultimate form of stupidity, "Yeah, sorry. I tried to find a better way to start."

"Apparently... not too hard." Dib mumbled, stuffing his hands into his trench coat.

My spirit fell an inch or two as I stared into the distance, silently wishing I hadn't started off that way.

"I'm just kidding with you." Dib said suddenly, pulling me into a brief embrace. I returned the hug and we broke apart.

Now feeling the air released of tension I piped up with a question that had been bothering me, "How can you wear that thing when it's hot out like this."

"I never leave home without my trench coat. That and my boots." Dib replied, kicking up a heel and looking back at it, all the while tugging at the thick fabric of his coat.

"Well don't get heat-stroke or something." I warned.

"Never have, never will." Dib said rather proudly, grinning.

"So where is the store?" I asked looking around us at the department stores littering the abandoned streets. No-one was out except for a choice few since it was fairly early for a normal human to be up, wandering the city.

"It's just up ahead, it sticks out like a sore thumb around here." he said and quickened his pace after glancing narrowly and threateningly at a mysterious stranger giving him a dirty look. I looked confused at the man who glared further at Dib, he flickered his eyes over to me, they softened and a flash of hurt appeared on his features. Noticing this, Dib snatched my hand and we ran down the street. Several accusing glares were shot at us as we entered the small store with deep breaths.

He merely nodded at the cashiers and grabbed a basket, he turned to me, "You grab one too."

I did so and we headed down the first isle, he seemed to know what he wanted because he threw several cans and bags into his basket carelessly. I kept up pace and hurried beside him as he went down the snack isle. It took all my will-power not to let my tongue appear in a hungry grin.

Dib laughed at my expression and brought out an arm in front of him, he waved it over the shelves in front of me, "It's all yours. My treat. You're going to have the **best **Saturday you've ever had before."

I gave him a confused glance but he just winked and left me alone in the 'isle of dreams', "I'll be in the dairy isle if you need me."

It didn't take a pinch in my side to make me aware of my advantage, I dashed down the shelves, shoveling every type of chips into the basket. I dropped several popcorn boxes in there too while at it. And why not add some sodas to top it off. It seemed that Dib had left me in charge of the snacks for this 'best Staurday I've ever had before' and I didn't pass up the offer. I left the isle with a huge smile and aching arms as I lugged the weight around to find him. He saw me coming and did a double-take.

"Whoah, did you get one of everything?" he asked, as I set down the bundle momentarily.

"Yep." I nodded enthusiastically.

He laughed and sort of sighed, "I suppose I should have set down some rules. You can only have 5 different brands of chips, 3 different sodas, and for the love of Pete one king-sized popcorn box should be good enough."

My antennae drooped under my wig, "Sorry, I got a little carried away."

"Yah think?" Dib laughed under his breath, "Go ahead and choose, I'm getting some ice-cream and for you, doughnuts."

"You know me so well." I joked before picking up my over-loaded basket and headed back to the isle to put back the most of my choices. I eventually coaxed myself into getting original, kettle-cooked original, barbeque honey, cheddar and sour cream, and salt and vinegar. I was intrigued by the different vague choices and continued to pick out some choice sodas. Of course I got Poop Cola, lemon and lime, and another one called dr. salty or something. It seemed good enough. Finally I returned the extra six bags of popcorn I got and headed back to Dib, a much lighter weight on my arms.

He smiled, "Alright. Great choices. Let's get to the cashier and get out of here. This place gives me the creeps sometimes."

"I don't blame you. The light fixtures are horrible, the shelves are slanted and broken, and the cashiers... are sleeping." I listed off the things wrong with the place. I honestly didn't like it much either here.

"Not to mention rude, watch this." Dib nudged me in the shoulder, "Excuse me, ma'am."

"What in the heck do you want kid? You better not be lost, I don't need a whiny brat asking for mommy." the head cashier snapped, brushing back her lime-green mo-hawk shaped hair with purple-painted fingernails. Out of all the humans I have seen yet she had to be the worst-looking. And I don't mean to judge but she was.

"No, I just wanted to buy these." Dib dumped the contents of his basket on the counter, he grabbed hold of mine and I offered it to him, he did the same with it as before.

"Whatever. Just take them... it's on me." she growled and laid he head back down.

My antennae raised from under my fake brown locks, "You're giving all this to us... for _free_?"

"Yeah, just don't bother me again." she waved us off, "Now scram!"

Dib gave a smirk that read, 'you don't know how many times this happens' and packed the baskets with the goods again, handing me my own, "Next stop... the party shop."

"The party shop?" I echoed.

"You'll love it. I do." he cheered and grabbed my arm, we bolted out of the place and down the street, to this so-called 'party shop'.

We had parties on Irk of course. Oh we had many parties. Mainly they were on occasions that involved praising the Tallest but they were still fun nonetheless. I never participated in the traditional ones, no, never, not if it had anything to do with the Tallest. My friends and I would have our own secret parties that no-one ever found out about. We always had fun. So maybe Dib was right. A party shop. Hm. I wonder what's in it?

**End Note**

Hm, I like how this turned out. PARTAY! Yes, Dib has a nice old-fashioned typical Saturday night party for his new alien friend. With some exceptions. You'll see oh AND!

**Crowd Participation TIME!**

Okay, happy campers. I feel like drawing a good cover for this and it's your choice which one you want it to be! Here are your choices!

1) The scene from the Fire dream sequence with Zim emerging from the flames, cackling madly as Dib stares shocked. (Chapter 7)

2) En, Dib, GIR, and Skoodge in the underground labs looking up at a hologram of Zim in his disguise. (Chapter 9 and 10)

3) En having a hard time in P.E. with Lichel (Chapter 12)

4) Skoodge happens upon a sobbing Zim as he opens the stall door. (Chapter 13)

5) Dib gets Zim drunk on root beer (Chapter 14)

6) Dib encounters a changed Gaz (Chapter 16)

7) Zim is caught (Chapter 18)

8) Solitary in Tak's voot with the Dib and GIR (Chapter 18)

9) Zim and Dib marveling in Mother Earth's true nature (Chapter 20)

10) Mown-tans? (Chapter 20)

11) A Fouth of July truce under the fireworks (Chapter 20)

12) Voot cookies (Chapter 21)

13) Skipping Skool for a better cause, Skoodge, En, and Dib all seated on the couch bored (Chapter 21)

14) Hold your tongue! *you should get it XD* (Chapter 22)

15) Dib and En's shop adventure (Chapter 23)

16) A Typical Saturday Night Party with two Irkens, two humans, and one robot.. (Next Chapter)

MANY MANY choices! XD So enjoy the chapters and for the love of IRK, **vote for which picture you want to be drawn for a cover**!


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:**

Alright, you read, you voted! Now here it is the winner **Number 5: Dib gets Zim drunk on root beer! It's in the picture slot. **I'm honestly really shocked the most of you chose that one! I mean, yes, it is something funny to think about or look at but still, wow! Okay, well for those who chose that one, congrats. And for those who picked other ones, sorry, I'll do this again and maybe next time your choice will be the one most voted for. :)

PM me if you want to see the full size of the picture.

On with the story.

~~~~!

After some minutes of continual running and walking (depending on the type of neighborhood) Dib and I finally made it to our destination. It was admittingly way more sanitary than the super-market. In fact it would of probably been a very enjoyable experience. The only thing wrong was there was zero air condition.

Now I know you're thinking, 'Wait, you're Irken. How does an alien get hot?'. Want to know? Well, here it is. Us Irkens have the almost exact body temperature of an adult human. Add on a few more though just to be sure. So yes, we can get hot. That's because your stupid star is so mind-numbingly hot. Sorry for insulting your sun.

Other than no AC we had quite a bit of fun messing around in the party shop. Dib took me by the wrist and dragged me over to the hat department where there were odd-looking large and 'cartoony' hats lining the walls. He grabbed one that was shaped like a space-ship and planted it on top of my head.

"Haha. Space-ship. You're so hilarious." I mocked and slipped the thing off my head, observing it. It was purple and made with a shiny fabric that glistened slightly under the bright florescent lights under us. I then frowned.

"And why do humans always portray space-ships like this. If you honestly think any of us would be as so stupid and lacking the technology to build this junk then I have no hope for you guys actually finding us. Which I'm not very sure is good or bad." I ranted.

"Every day you start sounding more and more like Zim." Dib mumbled, "I've said that a lot."

"He was logical like me?" I ignored the last part on purpose.

"If logic is calling everything that is human, 'stupid' than pronounce him the most logical being ever to live." Dib joked, causing us to laugh a little bit until he picked out a hat for himself. It was a wolf looking hat, just the ears and it was covered in blueish-gray faux fur.

"Hm, funny how our hats say something about us each." I said finally, adjusting my own on top of my head again.

"I'm a disgusting hairy beast and you're a sci-fi freak? Hm well that's harsh but okay."

I rolled my eyes letting out an amused huff.

"You don't happen to have a camera in that advanced alien backpack of yours, would you?" Dib asked gesturing to my PAK.

"It's called a PAK." I explained but he cut me off before I could finish.

"Yeah I know, Zim's told me that plenty of times before." Dib held out a hand signaling for me to stop, "Do you have one?"

"Of course I do. I can't be a journalist if I didn't." I said as I pulled out a silver camera device.

"I thought you said you were a writer." he shrugged.

"Same difference." I waved my hand.

"Take a picture." he ordered.

"Of you?" I asked.

"No, of my amazingly large head, of us. Can you do that?" he asked.

"It is pretty large isn't it?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Oh shut-up and just take the picture." Dib grabbed me by the arm as I set the camera to auto.

"Wish your mediocre cameras could do that, huh?" I teased.

"Uh, actually they can." Dib smirked.

"Shut-up." I growled and allowed the camera to hover on itself.

"Now they can't do that." Dib pointed at the floating device.

"Hm. Victory I guess?" I shrugged as he did as well.

He suddenly struck a pose like he was going to pounce on me any minute, a crazed and animal-like look on his face. I shuddered.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

He stopped and gave me look, "For alien beings that have built a better camera you don't know what a pose is?"

"I know what a pose is. But why would you do it for this? Poses are for close-ups." I said slightly offended by his comment.

"Not all are. The one I just did was for fun. You can pose for fun. It's normal." Dib reasoned and then turned to the camera, "I'm surprised that thing hasn't gone off-_FLASH_-yet.."

I giggled and re-set the camera, "We weren't facing it long enough."

"Oh. Well. Anyways, strike a pose. It's fun. Like, since your hat is a UFO then I guess strike a pose like you're looking at a space-ship lift off." Dib suggested.

I gave him a flat look before giving him an even _flatter _response, "Oh. Look. It's one of the millions of spittle runners that I see everyday... whoo frillen' rah?"

He glared briefly before sighing, "Act like you're seeing one for the first time then."

"There you go." I tapped my head repeatedly, "There's the right wording I was waiting for."

"Just pose." he snickered and remained his previous posture as before. A wild beast lunging at me. I gave out an exasperated sound before I thought of the best reaction I would give at an oncoming UFO. I struck out a pointed finger and my eyes were locked in a surprised but amused, because of my smile, look of shock on my face.

The camera flashed after several more seconds in our postures and we eased immediately after the flash of bright white.

"Let's see it." Dib jogged over to me and held up the camera, he grinned, "Pretty good for your first one."

"Thanks." I then stored the thing back into my PAK, "So what were we in here for in the first place?"

"Oh right!" Dib exclaimed like he forgot something very important and once again took me by the wrist and whisked us off to another isle. Once he slowed down enough for me to run on my own without tripping I piped up about it.

"You know, Dib, I can run just as fast as you."

"I know that. But I'm so used to doing that with Gaz whenever we would go Bigfoot-hunting or something." Dib apologized (in a way).

"That's alright. Hm, what are those?" I asked as something shiny caught my attention.

"Oh those? Those are party horns." he snatched the golden plastic-wrapped package and held it up, "I can't actually demonstrate to you how it works because that would be unsanitary so if you're really interested I could buy them for you and show you. Plus, it's just us, Skoodge, and GIR anyways we won't need much and this has plenty. They remind me of the one's we use on New Years."

He then looked at me, "So, uh, do you want them?"

"Sure." I shrugged, "If it doesn't bother you or anything."

"No, it doesn't. Plus, with the free food we got from the supermarket I have plenty of money to spend here." he explained and tucked the package under his arm, "Let's go. There's plenty more to get and look at."

He then started walking towards a long isle of color-coordinated plates, forks, etc.

"What are we doing down here? It's not like there's going to be a lot of us." I pointed out.

"We can pretend, can't we?" he smiled and grabbed some green-colored plates, "What do you think should be the next color?"

"I don't know, purple I guess?" I suggested.

"You can get the Irken off of Irk, but you can't get the Irken off of the color purple." Dib cocked an eyebrow at me and reached for the smallest packet of purple spoons.

I ignored another one of his comment but laughed, "Yeah. Okay. With that said. Red."

"You sure?" he hesitated before snatching some red forks.

"Positive. Plus. If we aren't asleep right after we can snap them both." I offered.

"Sounds enjoyable." Dib agreed and asked, "How about the napkins?"

"Uh... black?" I really didn't care.

"Black? That's not very festive." he said and thought for a moment, "How about blue?"

"Blue's cool." I nodded, "Don't you think we'll need a basket for all this?"

"No. We're about done. We just need cups and a make-it-your-own banner." Dib shook his head and we headed further down the isle.

"Here we are." he announced and we were once again faced with endless rows of different colors.

"Magenta?" was my answer this time.

"I see a 'Zim' pattern going on." Dib raised an eyebrow, and grabbed the package. This seemed to cause some trouble for him.

"You need help?" I asked, ready to take some in my possession.

"No. I'm fine. Just one last thing." he took off, barely seconds in his flight he dropped the bags of spoons and forks. He stopped and looked down, "Oops."

"Here. I'll take half." I said and gathered the spoon and forks in a single arm. He handed me the party horns and I tucked them in too.

"Alright. That's better. Now let's get that banner and we can get going." Dib nodded once and we again ran towards a different isle. I remember thanking God several times in that trip that not many people were up at this time. It would have been very awkward seeing kids run around in a store.

"Got it!" his voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I saw him hold up a long package. "Let's go."

After that we paid for the stuff and left the party shop, which was once again pretty fun, and headed back home... wow... home. I never really imagined myself thinking of Zim's old base as a home.

**End Note**

I. AM. IN. SO. MUCH PAIN. RIGHT NOW. I praise God that I'm not dead right now.. I swear... I don't know if this chapter is even stable right now. I am so... the PAIN! Your author just ate a whole fresh jalapeno. My mom grows them and let me tell you THEY SHOULD OF NEVER BEEN GROWN! My sister and I are in so much pain right now. So this is Spooches, your never-ending darer authoress... SIGNING OFF TO GO TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM! YAH! The pain! Oh the pain... Oh and thanks to this experience I have a new idea for another back-story for this story. And yes, it involves Zim and Dib daring each other to eat jalapenos. XD I'm going to have so much fun especially since Zimmers can't drink water or juice... and well you'll see about milk. ;)

PAIN!

*static*

UPDATE 7/28/12: Irked off I am... No live-stream... no happy authoress. I will NEVER rely on live-stream ever again. And to pour my sorrows out after I'm done updating this I'm going STRAIGHT to writing the second part of MODoomcon. :V Your authoress... is NOT a happy puppy right now. So please, make her happy and review. OR ELSE. Oh and, the actual party will be next chapter! I promise!


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:**

Wow, it's been a long time since I updated this. Hope I didnt keep you waiting so long. Actually I do. ^^ It would be cool to know that people's eyes go wide when they see this story in their story alerts or, if you're like me, e-mails. Anyways, all that aside I know you came here for a new chapter and new chapter is what you get.

EDIT: Okay it's been VERY long. :/ Sorry.

~~~~!  
"Well." Dib started, "It took us a while but we made quite a presentable party set-up."

Gir, Skoodge and I nodded in agreement, our eyes wandering around the room for a second to admire our handy work.

"So should we start?" Dib clasped his hands together.

"Heck yeah!" Skoodge shouted, all eyes on him, "I-I mean sure."

We all nodded and proceeded to the snack table to grab some snacks, it was split, one side was Irken the other side Human. I could only eat a limited amount of human foods because most of them would cause an allergic reaction.

After getting our food, Gir suggested we watch the Scary Monkey Show, but the rest of us didnt quite agree so we had to settle for an old movie called ParaNorman. Kind of funny though, the main character reminded me a little about Dib. I call it a coincidence.

"You know this movie was made in 2012 and was in 3D. I've always wondered what 3D was like." Dib said at the end.

I agreed, though I didnt fully know what he was talking about, all I remember about 3D was that the movies had red and blue colors over it and humans put glasses over their eyes and the movie seemed to pop out at them. Of course I learned this from the Hybrids. I learned almost everything I did about human culture from them.

He shut off the DVD player seeing that two of our party guests were in hiatus or sleep mode.

He kept the promise of breaking the red and purple spoons and forks after the party, I was halfway breaking a red fork when he asked a question, "So if all Irkens are programmed to love the Tallest, how can you hate them?"

It wasn't hard for me to think of the answer, "Easy, I'm a defective, I have my own free will."

He nodded, "But Zim was a defective and when he first got here I remember him adoring the Tallest, actually I KNOW he adored the Tallest."

I stopped snapping my silverware to look at him, "Well there are different kind of defectives. There's Zim's kind that still has the Tallest programmed in them to be their leaders and loyal yet they cant accomplish much, or are too clueless to achieve something however they are very persistent. Then there is my type of defective who has a free will and can choose what they want to do with their life."

"I see. What type is Skoodge?" he asked.

My antennae twitched forward, "Hm. Well. I wouldn't really call Skoodge a defect. He conquered a planet successfully, loyal to the Tallest... well was loyal to the Tallest... hm well he's the free-will defect I guess."

"I guessed as much." Dib shrugged and was cut off by a loud snap from the purple spoon he was bending without knowing it.

He tossed it away and grabbed another one that seemed to be coated in a fine layer of soda.

"Probably Gir's." he comment and snapped it a little disgusted when the soda sprayed him on the face.

I laughed and handed him a napkin.

"Thanks." he nodded and threw the napkin on the floor in front of us where a small pile of broken plastic silverware, paper-plates, and used napkins had collected.

"You're welcome." I responded and looked back at the TV which was playing never-ending commercials. I was watching how someone could 'easily assemble a car right in your own home' when he spoke up again.

"You know, I think tomorrow we should get you to meet Gaz. We go to this little church across the street from her... home... and listen to Pastor Steve preach there. He's really good. Are you up to it?" I said out of the blue.

"That was sort of random, but yeah I'm up to it, so I don't fall behind on my studies." I nodded and thought about going to an Earth mass. I wonder if it was any different, well it had to be because obviously here you aren't killed immediately for believing in higher beings than the Tallest.

"You sure? You don't have to if you don't feel up to it." he pressed.

I thought more and decided that it would be good and fair if I kept up my studies here on Earth, it would make Dad happy and less worried.

"Yeah, that would be great. Plus, if I want to learn more about Zim I have to know a little more about what he did during his time on Earth." I explained and he agreed.

"Great! It's always great to have another person along with us. Skoodge doesn't really like to go." the last part sort of surprised me but I let it slide.

"Well I should be going then. See you at nine." he waved and was out the door before I could say anything back.

"He just did that so I had to clean up this mess." I muttered to my self and shook my head laughing under my breath.

It took about an hour but I got everything picked up and in a trash bag. Since the trash can is really an elevator.

~~~~!

A knock sounded at the door and I wasn't at all surprised when I saw Dib in the doorway with a slightly younger and shorter young girl next to him. Her eyes seemed to be glued shut, her hair looked as if it was going to bite your face off at any moment because of it's jaw-like design also it had a nice shade of purple to it. Her dress looked slightly tattered and torn as if she had been wearing it for days to weeks on end. It was a plain and simple black with sharp edges at the bottom. She wore black and purple striped leggings with pointed black shoes and her sleeves were long and gray.

I couldn't believe she wasn't dying from heat-stroke.

"En, this is Gaz. Gaz, this is En." Dib snapped me from my thoughts and the little girl seemed to look up at me and her frown intensified she grunted, nodded and proceeded to tug on Dib's trench coat.

"She's right. We have to go, it's quite a walk." Dib nodded and stepped out the way so I could exit the house. I stole a glance to the two still peacefully unconscious on the couch and shut the door behind me.

Dib reached for Gaz's hand but she seemed to tense before giving in and taking his hand.

"So, En. Were those two asleep the whole time since a left?" Dib asked trying to make small-talk I guessed.

Gaz glanced back at me with those oddly cold shut eyes anticipating an answer like her brother.

"Oh yes," I was distracted by her _glare?_, "Yeah. They've been on there all night."

"I'm not surprised. They're really lazy. No wonder they made friends so fast." Dib nodded his head.

"And Gir's just friendly like that."

I was surprised by the girl's voice, it was raspy and unlike any girl's voice I've heard before. Yet it still had that twinge of a girl's voice mixed in. In a way it was very beautiful and indifferent.

"True. So on Gaz's account," she tensed at this and grasped his hand tighter, "Do you like video games?"

"Dib. Stop asking her questions." Gaz growled.

"Okay, okay. Just this last one." he put up his hands in defense.

"Yeah, I like video games they can be pretty enjoyable." I answered back and then we continued without another word.

Soon, or at least it seemed soon with my PAK buzzing with questions and concerns, we reached our location. I stared up at the pure-looking chapel in front of us, taking in the large windows and glass doors. They swung open before us and two smiling people greeted us with a 'good morning'.

From then on it all was nothing BUT talking, or at least in Dib's case it was. Gaz and I just followed, her giving some people suspicious glances and some she just didnt listen and looked to the ground. Finally she had saw someone, her eyes shot open and she raced over to them.

I thought I had somehow changed dimensions.

She hugged them, smiled at them, and talked to them all the while her eyes were open rather than shut closed. After a while Dib stopped talking with one man and turned to me, "Met anyone yet?" he asked.

"Uh, no." I shook my head, "I just followed you. I don't know anybody here."

He laughed, "That doesn't mean anything. Go on and find somebody to talk to. They're all friendly here you're ought to catch up a conversation with them." he then raced off to someone called Adkin.

I turned on my heel and just walked a little, staring at other people interact so freely, so openly.

Suddenly I was grabbed by the shoulder and yanked into a closet. I tried to scream but my captor couldn't allow that. If only I knew who my captor really was.

**End Note**

I cannot express ENOUGH how sorry I am for seemingly abandoning this story! I will NEVER leave one of my stories un-finished! I am so sorry for the long wait and hoped you appreciate this chapter. You can tell it is going to be quite a bit spiritual from this and on. But if you aren't into that kind of stuff I still have a fine amount of action and all the other qualities you look in a good fan-fiction! Okay thanks for reading and a next chapter will be up soon!


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for all the reviews and stuff, and obviously, yes I'm okay and living and breathing and apparently writing. So enjoy the new chapter, sorry it's so late and I tried my best to improve En's slight mary-sueishness and the horrible OOCness of some of the characters. I've been brain dead for quite a while especially when it came to this chapter. So hopefully you'll like and and maybe I'll get more decent along the way. Enjoy.

~~~~!

Dark grey eyes stared back at me from under the thick layers of a cut-open ski-mask, I could feel the hot breath of their heavy breathing from under the mask as they pressed my face closer to theirs. Other than that small piece of attire they seemed to be cleverly disguised as a normal passer-byer by their deep blue jeans and casual plaid shirt. From the way they were shaking I guessed they were a starter. Seeming to notice I was staring they snapped my head back up to meet their eyes and I gasped in fright.

I stared back at them completely terrified and paralyzed in shock, what were their intentions? Would I make it out alive? If I scream would anybody hear me or worse... would whoever has me as their captive kill me? Probably.

"Look at me!" they barked in a deep voice, which was obviously male.

I obeyed and we met each other's eyes again, "That's better." he growled.

"Now, I want you to listen and listen closely." he shook my arm to get the message through clearly.

I nodded frantically not finding any words in my mouth.

"Are you deaf or something!? Answer me!" he slapped me across the face and shoved it back into place almost instantly after.

I yelped in pain on impact, his hand was large and smelled like chemicals, which probably wasn't a good sign on my part.

"Well?! You gonna answer me or just stare like you have been this whole damn time!?" he shouted into my face, causing my body temperature to lower drastically if there was any correct lighting in that place he probably would have noticed how much I had paled at that moment.

"Y-yes. I'm g-going to listen and listen closely." I finally slurred out in tremor-ridden voice.

Even from under his mask I saw the edges of his mouth lift up in a smirk, "That's what I thought. What's your name, princess?"

"I-I'm not royalty, Sir." I trembled, so he was after money? Fame?

"No! I just-Forget about it, just tell me your name! And don't play this time!" he glared.

"My name is En." I said.

"N? Just one stupid letter? That's stupid, your parents didn't care enough to think of a full one?!" he laughed heartily.

I blushed in slight embarrassment and anger, "My full name is Endulyne!"

"Endulyne? Now that's a granny name if I've ever heard one!" he chortled even more, "Man, you're a funny kid!"

I decided to just clam up and let him have his fun, maybe someone would hear his loud chuckling and rescue me but I highly doubted it the door seemed to be thick and it was the Lost and Found anyways, it's not like people really loose valuable stuff in here... Wait... stuff... all around me...

He snapped me out of my trance, "HEY! Don't fall asleep on me! YOU WANT TO SLEEP! OKAY! I'll make you sleep for good!" he threatened cocking a gun.

I let out a horrified whimper when I felt him point it to my head, it wouldn't do too much harm because my PAK was basically my brain but it would still hurt like everything in the world of hurt combined.

"Wh-what did you ask again?" I asked quietly taking in a gulp as a cold shiver ran up my back.

"I asked you who that little weird-haired boy was with you and the creepy homeless goth chic." he repeated.

"He-he's my friend, and the girl is his sister." I answered.

"What do you think they would do if you went missing all of the sudden?" he asked, another small smirk forming again.

Okay, here's the number one question, answer the best you can, "They would miss me." YOU IDIOT!

"Alot." I added. Well DUH!

"And why would they?" he seemed to drop the edge in his voice.

"Because... we're... pretty close I guess." I answered, unsure.

"You guess? What would make you guess?" he questioned.

"I-I just met them and he claims that I'm on his side." I tripped over my words.

"He claims? En, you don't know what you're doing, if you're guessing he cares about you then why not just leave?" he released the gun from my head and I eased slightly.

Then I noticed he addressed me properly, "You-you just called me En."

His dark grey eyes swirled in realization and he pointed the gun to my head again, "That's not the point! Answer the question!" his edgy, criminal-like voice returned.

I instantly answered almost in a frightened slur, "Because I know he needs to be heard!"

"Heard? Why he need to be heard? He deaf like you or something?" he asked.

"No, heard like... one voice out of a million... he needs his voice to be heard... so someone else voice can be silenced." I got deep in thought about my situation, "And it's very important I'm alive... to document his voice."

"If you ask me you just need to go home, where you're welcomed and not where there are a bunch of no-bodies who claim they're who they are." he said.

"Well that's none of your business! I know what I'm doing, Dad!" I cried out furiously, immediately catching her mistake, "I-I mean.."

The grey eyes started glazing over and he slowly released the gun from my head nad released his death grip on my arm, "Just go."

I was pleasantly shocked, "What?"

"GO! Go to your little voice or whatever!" he pointed to the door and shouted.

I scrambled to my feet and ran towards the door in a rush only looking behind my back once to see those grey eyes once more. He didn't notice me or at least acknowledge it but I gave him a long, sad look and bolted out of the closet slamming it behind me with great force and finalization.

Seemingly from nowhere Dib and his sibling ran up to me looking completely oblivious to what had just occurred.

"Hey, En, did you meet anyone new?" Dib asked.

"Oh yeah... I sure did." I felt a cold chill up the arm he grabbed me with.

"Great! Well the service is starting, we'll show you to the Center." Dib gestured me to follow him and I did, but not before looking one more time at that door.

~~~~!

The senior pastor, Pastor Steve had the richest Australian accent as I soon figured out. It gave everything he spoke a sort of amusing kick that had you listening from start to finish. He was very funny as well, he had a way to make you laugh while enjoying the Word. I noted his ease with doing this and the sort of way he carried himself, and silently wished that Irk had someone like him, that would be nice. Maybe they would listen if they heard what he had to say, Irkens always did like to laugh as well as eat and conquer.

He brought me out of my thoughts as he gestured to a section full of people, "Singers and musicians may please come back to their positions."

Oh yes, I almost forgot about them. I never new humans could use their lungs with such wonderful and musical purposes the way these humans used their breathing organs and mouth to form such moving and foot-tapping songs and beats amazed me, Irken music was just so.. bland, we didn't have 'drums', or 'guitars' or even this large complicated thing called a 'keyboard' with so many black and white color-coded keys. It was almost like playing a musical lock so to say. And the guitar made such an overpowering sound that is just indescribable in words. And don't get me started on the drums... they're crazy unsteady beat and complete difference from all the other beats gave it a nice pump and shook the whole place around, and it's so simple of an instrument but so much speed and time and strength needs to be put to play it accurately. Earth has such precise and complicated instruments and machines. I LOVE it.

They started playing softly in the background as he continued, "Now, if there is anyone in here that feels that they want this relationship with God like I have described please raise your hand. We're not trying to embarrass 'yer, we're not going to make you walk up to the front of the alter but we just ask... could you just simply raise your hand so that we can know that you're there and you're ready to make this decision. Now, church, I ask that you bow your heads and close your eyes and repeat after me."

I looked around me as everyone else did as he said but I decided not to since probably whatever he was about to say I would want to see.

He raised his hand and said, "Lord I ask you-"

The whole church, or what seemed the whole church repeated after him in a collective, "Lord I ask you-"

The rest I can't really recall since it didn' t really seem to sink it quite yet but when I looked up again I saw some people breath out, some eyes were watering, and others were smiling or looked content.

The music suddenly picked up and Steve went back to his loud and booming voice, "Alright church! I hope to see you tonight at 6:30! Have a great day and God bless!" he then jogged off the stage and the musicians did a reprise of the first worship song they sang in the beginning's chorus and ended it with a collective riff then they, themselves dispersed from the stage to go somewhere in the back.

Dib tugged my arm to snap me out of my gaze on the brightly lit concert-like stage, "Hey, En, it's time to go, I promised the people at the outreach I'd get Gaz back there by 12:00. I see you liked the service." he smiled.

"Oh yeah, sorry. We can go now." I said and silently followed them back to the front doors where Pastor Steve was standing shaking people's hands.

"Wow, Gaz! Look, it's Steve, we barely ever see him at the front." Dib said to his little sister who looked up in surprise.

"Huh, that is rare." Gaz commented solemnly.

"It is?" I butted in.

"Yeah, he's almost always surrounded by a group of people." Dib said as we approached him and the front door.

"Well hello there, kids. Thank you for staying for the service, nice to see the youth taking an interest in the Word." he said as he shook Dib's, Gaz's, and my hand.

I smiled back and Dib did the talking, "It's great to have you as a pastor, Pastor Steve."

Steve smiled back, "Sweet, kid. Well, have a blessed day kids, good-bye!"

We all waved to him and headed for the outreach, thank goodness it was only a couple of blocks away.

It was a medium-sized old shack that stood out from all the rest of the line of larger buildings around it. You could see the paint was chipping and the door was an old-fashioned wooden one that had a welcoming sign that hung on a single nail that read 'Welcome!' in large, bold black letters on a white background. To some it was a crudely cut piece of wood painted over with letters but to most who entered the building it was a huge lit-up sign that welcomed them to a warm, safe place to rest their head when they have no where ir no-one else to run to.

We stopped in front of the door and Gaz turned around to face me, "En, would you mind just staying out here for a minute, Dib and I are going to talk."

It was more like a statement because immediately after she grabbed Dib's hand and dragged him through the open door.

While I waited for the siblings to return I waved to one of the daily residents there, he was a short old man with mangled white hair and a long beard, he had a crooked frown on his face and faded and weary blue eyes. He had an over-sized blue t-shirt on as well as some baggy jeans with a rope belt tied around his waist. He seemed to notice me study him because he gave me a warning glare. I turned around just in time to see a black boot step out of the door.

"Ready to go?" I asked, before taking one last look at the man.

"Huh? Oh yeah, let's go." Dib seemed lost in thought as he stared to the ground with a distant look in his hazel eyes.

Walking down the side-way back to the strange green house I decided to just let it go, to avoid a dramatic or run-along conversation that leads to no where.

**End Note:**

All I have to say is I got the majority of this done this past Sunday and today, during the Presidential Debate so I got side-tracked pretty quickly, but I TRIED oh so TRIED to keep everything in order, and I'm disappointed in this chapter, but hopefully you wont. I've got to try harder next time... oh and for those who are also reading my other stories I go by the last time I updated so if you're reading something that was last updated in early October or late September or WORSE, **PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN REMIND MYSELF TO GET STARTED ON A NEXT CHAPTER. **


	27. Chapter 27

I returned to Zim's empty base, pushing open the creaking door. The floor was scattered with my papers. Several of them were written years ago and others the other night. I noticed upon picking them up that I wrote a lot of dark stories, most of them centered on a death or some tragic mishap. I seemed to like writing about fear, angst, and sadness. This story would probably be one of the saddest ones I've written yet. A story about rivalry turning to a short-lived friendship that snowballed into even deeper depressive subjects.

I picked up one particular story that was one of my most-read books. It was about a young male whose brain worked like a machine and the machine was dysfunctional. His family was loving but his sister was verbally abusive. He made good grades but only because he pressured himself to. The Academy took him in as one of the top Elites but he died one night out of built up stress and anxiety. The machine had stopped working. It wasn't for those who had lost someone close to them but no Irken had ever gone through that pain. So what? One Irken dies another one is brought to life in the smeetery. Death was a normal occurrence on Irk and no one batted an eye when someone was killed right before them.

It was then when I forgot to take my syringe with me. It was important I take a dose of the contents in it every week or bad things would happen. No-one would ever tell me what those bad things were but everyone took the same medicine at the same time so it was nothing to be completely worried about. I had forgotten it on Irk and was now worried of what the effect it would have on my PAK. I wondered if Zim and his generation took the same dose. It seemed like a new idea since the Tallest didn't seem to have needed it. In fact the Tallest disapproved of it at first because they believed no Irken should be simply handed the privilege but they had to earn it, but the elites and invaders were showing signs of undoing the many years of training. No matter how hard they tried they could not erase the affect the new atmosphere of Irk had on its inhabitants so the Tallest agreed to administer the drug and now it was law on Irk.

I wondered what would happen to me without the drug in my system. Surely something would happen to me soon. For something this important I wouldn't be surprised if I grew another eye. I doubted that would be what it protects me from but I'm just trying to make a point.

It didn't take long for it to turn to night on this planet. On Irk it took the equivalent of 67 hours for the Irken moons to shine over the planet. But none of the moons we had held a candle to Earth's single rock. The Irken moons barely reflected off the Martyring sun that they revolved around. The Martyring sun was used primarily for light rather than heat. Artificial lighting on Irk was rare, only the Massive had such advanced technology.

How do I know all this? I pay attention to more than invading. Invading distracts from all the other interesting things we have on Irk already. We've got at least a hundred and more planets to our name and none of them are as naturally beautiful as Irk. Of course if I were to say that they would shun me. Beauty is only in the art of war on Irk. War was _beautiful_.

As I was thinking about this a knock came from the door and I walked over to answer it when the door was opened by the knocker. It was Dib, of course.

"I forgot that this door never had a lock." Dib muttered looking on either side of the doorknob.

"Why are you here?" I asked, slightly irritated from being ripped apart from such a deep thinking mode.

"Just here for GIR again. I thought maybe I could take him off your hands for a while." Dib shrugged nonchalantly.

I looked back at the kitchen where GIR normally was and shrugged as well, "Go ahead, I guess."

Dib walked through the front door and into the living room, he placed his hands cupped around his mouth and yelled, "GIR! GIR, meet me downstairs. You're going to spend the night."

The little robot came barreling out of the kitchen and towards Dib who was expecting this as usual. He said that GIR typically acted this way when he was told he was going to spend the night.

"Is that all?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Yes. Why are you so irritable all of the sudden?" Dib wondered.

"You just snapped me out of one of the deepest thoughts I've ever had in my life." I told him, glaring with one eye.

"So you're mad at me for disrupting your weird alien meditation?" he laughed.

I was not amused.

"Okay, fine. I'll see you tomorrow after skool." Dib waved good-bye and walked out the door with GIR in tow.

"Good-bye." I saluted and then shut the door after them, slumping down the door and trying to recollect my thoughts.

It was no use. I couldn't think of what I was previously pondering over just because of a play-date between GIR and Dib.

"Great." I sigh and continue collecting the scattered papers when I noticed.

I write on an electronic pad not on real paper. Someone had taken my stories and made them into hard copies. But who?

The first person that came to mind was that creepy guy who almost kid-napped me. Why would he want anything to do with my Irken stories? Well, I did have a lot of murder mysteries in some of them. Maybe he was searching for inspiration. I breathed easily knowing that I did not go into deep description with the crimes so he couldn't have gotten much. That was; if the real suspect was even him. It could have been anyone really. The door was always unlocked; Zim's base had horrible security. It could have been a random human for all I knew.

All I did know at the moment was that I would not be turning a blind eye to my friend's "visit".


	28. Chapter 28

In the morning I was still reading all my old stories as if I weren't the one who wrote them. I had luckily found that Zim's PAK re-charger was still working so I was able to make it through the night without feeling tired at all. I didn't even notice the daylight until it hit my eyes and blinded me for a few seconds. I put away the papers under the couch and leaned up against the cushioned surface. I still felt like I could read or write a million more books. I decided to write in this because well it would make more sense to finish something before starting another. Some writers, I noticed, already had the third book out before the second was even finished. It was sad to see that consumer sovereignty had pushed them to the limit of not even taking time at the art of story-writing.

Then a thought came to my head. Maybe Dib had some human books I could read for inspiration. I'd ask him later when he came over again.

It was only seven in the morning on a Monday so he must be getting ready for skool I should probably do the same. I pressed down on the ring around my finger and was holograph-ed back into a human. I messed with the curls in my "hair" wondering what made them that way before reminding myself it wasn't real. I smoothed out my hidden uniform tunic and stood up to go and do something when a transmission came onto my cruiser. I could hear the starting beep from below. Then came the message.

"En. Endulyne. Open this transmission." I could hear a soldier's voice say from down below. I scurried to the elevator and listened to the rest of the transmission while going down.

"En, you are in serious danger. You left Irk under serious criminal grounds you have already broken several laws. You stole a cruiser, you associated yourself with other criminals, and you neglected the dosage intake. You need to get back here or things will get even worse for you. Your voot is set to travel back to Irk as soon as you get in it. If we have to, we can and will restrain you. Upon your arrival you will be re-arrested and deactivated for your crimes against the Tallest. Do not ignore this transmission or you will regret it for the rest of your-"

I stopped it there; I couldn't hear any more of it. I had left my life on Irk. I was no longer going to be easily replaced like I was every day on that planet. Irk had left me no choice but to run off to a distant planet. And an added bonus, they would never travel to Irk for a delinquent. Unless if I was a full-blown criminal which that transmission made me feel like. I decided to listen to the rest.

"-life. If you do not return in under an Irken week we will come after you and assassinate you on that planet. Tallest orders. The Tallest have a message for you as well."

Purple's voice came first, "I'm going to blow you up."

Then came Red who sighed and groaned, "Get out of the way. We are very serious about this decision, Endulyne and hope you will just come back here and get what you deserve. You'd rather die in honor than- well you're not really dying in honor either way, but dying on a foreign planet is lower than dying with dishonor. You know what, just forget it. We're going to blow you up."

With that the transmission ended and I stood there in silence. I was a full-blown criminal. The Tallest weren't just out for my arrest they were out for blood. They wanted me to get what they thought I deserved and they were going to get it regardless if I were voluntary or not. A lump formed in my throat and my disguise frazzled a little as I shook involuntarily. It's not like I was scared of dying, I was scared of course; I was going against the Tallest as one Irken. Sure, I had Skoodge and Dib but I doubted either of them would want to be dragged into something like this.

From downstairs I could hear Dib call my name, probably for skool, so I swallowed down the information I was just received and faked a smile to them at the door. They didn't fall for it.

"Are you okay, you seem a little un-nerved." Dib was the first to ask.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I picked my words carefully.

"You just don't seem like everything's okay. Did someone contact you from Irk?"

How on Earth did that boy know everything?

"No, absolutely not. Let's just go to skool, okay?" I brushed them both aside and walked down the sidewalk briskly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dib turn to Skoodge. Skoodge shrugged at him.

Skool was averagely bad and nonsensical as usual. I never imagined such immature creatures put into one single place. It's amazing how the smarter kids' brains didn't explode. Back in Academy at least they were all bright enough to respect each other, if you were tall that is. Midul Skool however was twice the amount of pushing, shoving, and fighting. The consequences would never work with such facilities as In School Suspension or by God, letting them stay home?! Why reward their horrible behavior. That type of stuff was dealt with correctly on Irk. They were sent to a room with a mysterious beast and when they came out they were practically star students afterwards. It literally scared the stupid out of them.

On our way home the question was brought up once again on my behavior. I repeated to them that nothing was wrong with me and to leave me alone. They, then, backed off. I guessed for the rest of the day they deemed me unapproachable because we all split up and once again I was the only one in the strange green house.

I opened the door when I heard footsteps on the other side. The door creaked and the sound ceased and continued. I had barely cracked open the door so my return was unknown to whoever was on the other side. They sounded like they were shifting through my papers. Another pair of footsteps then came.

"Did you find the girl?" one voice asked.

"Negatory. She has obviously been here, however. I found prints all over the lab downstairs. But not just hers." The voice seemed to drift off.

"What do you mean not just hers?" the first voice wondered.

"There were four sets of prints and one was of a SIR Unit." He answered.

"But that's impossible. No-one lives in this place except for her."

More footsteps and they were coming closer to me. I cracked open the door a little bit more and saw two armored Irken Police Elites standing in front of the couch.

"You might want to see this." The second one had lifted the couch cushions.

"What the-? Whose are these?" number one lifted a rubber pig toy to the ceiling.

"You don't think these are hers?"

I rolled my eyes; of course they would think they were mine.

"No, they look like a child's toy. You said you found four prints?"

"Right."

"Then thoroughly search through each one and find out if one of them is a child's prints."

"Right, I'm right on it."

A shifting of boots was heard and the second one went on the far right of my sight to a possible runner.

"We'd better go. She'll be coming back soon." The first one said and headed for the right as well.

I heard a roof shut and an engine rev up. A few seconds later I saw the ring cutter zoom away back to Irk.

I opened the door fully and closed it, slumping against it afterwards.

All I could think was that was a close one.


End file.
